Morwen Mentathiel
by Tari Tinuviel
Summary: For every wish there is a price that must be paid. Something Morwen has known since her parents' death. Rated for 'T' Violence As most of my work ... Legolas/Oc pairing.
1. Just a Child

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

Her father was nothing but an exile of elves, one who had fallen in love with a mortal woman- forsaking his immortality to live with one of no blood nor a mentionable family name.

She was of simple beauty, hair and eyes as brown as the moist earth beneath the sky, and skin that seemed to be kissed by the sun. Hróðwyn was her name, and she was the daughter of a humble herder in Rohan. Her father's name was Maedhros, for the great elf that once lived; even though he had forsaken immortality, his grey eyes still shone with the wisdom of his blood.

The village of Æðelfrid was a place where nothing ever happened, the cows grazed, the sheep bayed- and it seemed like nothing ever happened. Morwen sat in the grass like she always did, watching the sheep graze. Her brown hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun to reveal her slightly pointed ears, she felt abnormal because of them, and whenever she asked about this mutation in her, her parents always changed the subject. She saw a boy from the village lead a horse and carriage which was laden with stuff he had bought from the town. "Come back from a day of bartering Bert?" She asked getting up and dusting her dress off,

"Yes, I've brought back many a thing."

"That is well."

"Shouldn't you be heading back? Sun-down is soon."

"Oh yes! Thank you Bert!" She whistled, causing the sheep to follow her.

When she entered the house she heard her parents quarreling, "Maedhros, you must tell her! What happens when she grows- and yet doesn't?" Morwen froze as she heard this,

"What if I tell her? It will make no difference-"

"She might not make the choice you have!" Hróðwyn cried out, "She might not want to be mortal!"

"Hróðwyn, please-"

"Talk to her!"

"What if I do? What then? Do I take her to Rivendell to learn how to be an upstanding elf?" His voice was not angry but the tone of his voice gave off distress, Morwen had never heard her father sound like so,

"Maedhros, please - you do not have to tell her if you do not wish to- let us take her to Rivendell-"

"They Exiled me Hróðwyn, because I chose you over that devil of a she-elf." He huffed,

"Maedhros…" She said soothingly, "Please - for me… I wish to know my daughter will live long…"

"But- long life does not always mean happiness."

"To you it didn't - but to her… it might."

"Then, we shall go to Rivendell…" He said in defeat, "And Elrond shall speak to her."

Morwen watched her father saddle a horse, his golden hair shimmered in the early sun, Hróðwyn helped her into the saddle, for a 13 year-old she was pretty light. "Father, where are we going?" She asked,

"To a place I have not been to since I married your mother." He said, his voice strained,

"Why?"

"All in good time, dear one."

The road was quite long, and boring; it was not 'til the fourth day that the three heard a strange noise in the bushes, "Father?" Morwen whispered,

"Ride quickly."

Morwen yelled in surprise as Orcs jumped out from the bushes, "Father!"

"RIDE!" He yelled, slapping the rump of Morwen's horse,

"NO!" She shrieked as the horse sped off. In the horse's frenzy it bucked and tossed her off, she rolled off the cliff and felt her face scrape against the rock as she tried to grab onto something, she finally fell onto a ledge. She could hear yelling and crying… then all went silent. She gritted her teeth and climbed up with what she could. She had reached the edge, her hand searched for something but she couldn't find anything. She lost her foot-hold "Ah!" She cried out as she slid down, a hand grabbed her arm quickly stopping her fall, she looked up and saw an elf, he stared down at her and spoke to her in a language she didn't understand.

"I don't -" He pulled her up, she saw the Orcs dead, and amongst them the bodies of her parents, "No…" She said in a small whimper, she got up and limped over to them "Mamma… Papa?" She whispered, but they did not respond, she touched their foreheads feeling for a pulse… nothing… she closed her eyes, too tired to respond to the situation, and she succumbed to the darkness.

When she awoke she was in a bed, her wrist was wrapped in linen; she sat up and saw she was in a big room, a nice breeze wafted from the window, "You're awake!" A feminine voice said happily, she saw a beautiful woman sitting in the corner, a book in her lap, she had golden hair and bright blue eyes, Morwen noticed she was an elf.

"Where am I?"

"Rivendell… I am Celebrían… what is your name?"

"Morwen…" She said quietly,

"Welcome to Rivendell, Morwen."

Morwen stood on the terrace staring out into the valley "Hello." A voice said, she turned and saw a boy who looked to be around her age, he was the person who had saved her,

"Hello…" She said awkwardly,

"That was brave of you." He stated.

"What was?"

"The way you climbed up the cliff…"

"Oh, thank you…" She trailed off,

"Legolas." He said gesturing to himself;

"I'm Morwen."

He smiled "Nice to meet you Morwen."

Morwen had to admit Rivendell was indeed beautiful, she sat in the garden and stared at the sky.

Elrond and King Thranduil stood resting on the rail, "Maedhros did not want to come by his own account, Hróðwyn must have told him to bring the child." Thranduil said quietly, "And just before the fall festival."

"Your son has taken interest in her." Elrond observed,

"Curiosity…" Thranduil replied calmly "It is merely curiosity…"

"She is soon to come of age by count of men… that is when she is to make her choice." Elrond said walking away from the rail,

"What do you think she will choose?"

"She is young… and she does not know the burden of being immortal… it is obvious what she will choose."

"Maybe you should explain to her our curse." He said leaning on the rail that Elrond had just walked away from,

"To them, it is a gift? What mortal does not desire to live forever?"

"You have a point." Thranduil said with a nod,

Elrond sighed and turned to one of his sons "Bring her in."

Morwen sat on the chair; both Elven lords looked quite intimidating as they stared down at her, "Morwen, do you know why you are here?" Elrond asked,

she shook her head timidly "N-no…"

they sat down facing her, "Morwen, we have a tale to tell you, once… long before your birth an elf lived amongst these very halls, he was named for one of the greatest Elves in our history… do you know of whom I talk about?" he questioned,

"Yes." She said with a polite nod, Celebrían herself had told Morwen of the history of Elves,

He continued "One day, a band of Mortals got lost amongst our woods, weary from traveling many days, and their numbers were little, those who had accompanied them had been killed off by Orcs; thus we took them in, cared for them, and let them stay, after all Rivendell _is_the Last Homely House." He sat down in front of her "The Elf fell in love with one of the women in the company, and so… he married her one summer's eve, and he lost his Immortality for that love, and to him she bore a child… one girl… and that girl is you, Morwen."

There was a long drawn silence which Morwen broke "So, why would father want to bring me here?" She asked silently,

"Because child, it is your time to make a choice… the gift of man, or the curse of the first born." Elrond said with a small, forced smile.

"Can- may I have a day to think this over?" She asked,

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you."

- - -

That night she stared out the window 'Which do I choose?' She thought silently, she heard tapping on her window, she walked to it and opened it; Legolas was crouching on her windowsill "Hello." He said jumping in,

"Legolas." She said with a grin,

"Elladan just told me that my father and Elrond told you about your father." He said sitting on her bed and folding his legs,

"Yes… but I don't know what to choose. If I choose to become an elf, then I feel like I burden the lord Elrond, and if I remain Mortal, I feel that I will miss out on so much…" She said sitting down next to him,

"Choose to live forever." He said, "I would be upset if I out lived you." He said stretching out his legs, "Who else will I pester?" He asked with a grin; she rolled her eyes at this. "Maybe this will help you decide." He gave her something wrapped in a small bundle "I should leave now; father wants to make sure I am in at least some of the events next week." He walked to her window and left.

She unwrapped the small bundle and saw a ring that held a turquoise stone suspended in what looked like a silver flower, she held it up then slipped it onto her finger. She settled into the pillows, the hand bearing the ring on the pillow as she stared at it. She couldn't sleep, her mind was plagued by the question, and when she did manage to sleep she had fallen into an uneasy sleep, in which she dreamt of Elrond and Thranduil questioning her.

The next morning she sat up and rubbed her weary eyes, a bird chirped at her window-sill she let out a sigh and got up, she washed her face, combed her hair, and then put a simple dress on, she saw a tray of fruit, cheese, and bread on the table in the corner of the room, she ate what she could despite her uneasy stomach and then she walked to Elrond's study, the ring from Legolas still on her finger. She raised her hand too knock, unable to find the courage to do so she let it fall, with a sigh she raised her hand again and knocked, she waited a few seconds before Elrond called out "Enter."

She walked in; her head bent respectfully, as her parents taught her to always do that to those who were older than her, or of greater status, to which Elrond was both "Good Morning, sir."

"Have you made your choice?" he asked studying her as she walked in a bit more.

"I've been thinking about it since I left you… until I slept - and even then the question plagued my sleep." She said,

"And… what is your choice?" He asked; impressed by how sincere it seemed she was,

"Though it was not easy… I have made my choice." She said heavily,

"And what is it?" He asked,

"Though my heart is heavy by the decision… but- I have decided…"

- - -

Legolas was sitting in a tree, he saw Morwen walking with Elrond, and there was something different about her. He smiled and jumped down.

Morwen jumped in surprise as Legolas jumped out of nowhere, "Morwen!"

"Legolas- don't do that!" She said hitting his arm,

"Sorry." He laughed at her, she made a face; Elrond laughed and left them. But before he left he looked at Morwen with a look of slight disappointment, to which she noticed and frowned a bit.

Legolas, noticing her frown grabbed her hand in his "Come on, I want to show you an elf-only place." He said, "Well- it's a Legolas only place but-" He shrugged "Come on."

They climbed up a rocky side, Morwen lost her footing, she slipped but Legolas caught her wrist before she could fall "You do that a lot." He commented, she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled herself up. "Come on it's not that further." He said pushing past some trees.

There was a cave that led to a cavern "What is this place?" she asked,

"My hide-out." He said simply,

"Why are you showing this to me?" She asked throwing a stone into the water,

"Because – you look like you needed it, Elrond can make you feel this small sometimes." He said showing her a tiny space between his thumb and index finger; he sat on a boulder,

"How old are you?" She asked curiously,

"fifty." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world,

she counted the difference on her fingers "So… your forty-seven years older than I am." She said sitting down,

"Yes." He answered, "Sometimes I hide here from father, and occasionally Elrond."

"Why would you want to hide from your father?" She asked like it was the dumbest idea on the planet "But Elrond… I would understand."

"Ever since my mother died… he's been…" he started but trailed off, "Race you back to the gardens!" He said running off. She watched him run off curiously before following closely.

Legolas sat on the steps waiting for her, she finally came huffing and puffing "No fair!" She wheezed "You're…" She clutched at her side, "Faster!"

"And I've been an elf longer." He teased,

"Ha-ha." She said sarcastically, "You're old enough to be my grandfather." She said,

"I resent that!" He said with a frown, she stuck her tongue out at him.

- - -

"She's just a child!" Elrond said almost angrily "She doesn't understand –"

"She will." Celebrían said as she watched Legolas and Morwen in the garden, "Also, it has been a while since we have seen Legolas laughing."

"Indeed."

* * *

I am aware that the name Morwen is probably used alot, but I like it very much =]


	2. Exile, Daughter of Exile

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. Also I shoud mention the Song in this chaoter belongs to the Celtic Women

* * *

The fall Festivals were really a series of games and events that went on for a full month, from new moon to new moon, and always ended with the Bonfires of Good Harvest before the new moon was born. Morwen had once heard of this festival when a lone traveler passed by, Celebrían said that Morwen could participate if she wanted.

Legolas found Morwen sitting in one of the many gardens that Imladris had, she looked like she was deep in thought. He sat down next to her and poked her; she drew out of her reverie "What?" She asked,

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied,

"I'm thinking about what I could participate in… you know – for the festival…"

"Oh, what are you good at? There will be a foot-race, a horse race, archery, sword-craft…"

"I don't know how to do any of that." She said,

"There will be singing." He said, "You could write a song… and sing it to everyone."

"But, I don't know how to sing." She said, "And I have never written a song before… what would I write about?"

He looked at her with a guarded expression "You could write about your parents, or for them…"

Morwen looked at her feet, she had been in Rivendell for two weeks now, and for the whole duration of her visit she had not even let on that she was upset, though in reality, it greatly grieved her heart to loose her parents, "You're right." She said quietly, "Father and Mother would have loved to be here… I should write about them… and the Festival." She shrugged "But, what do I write?"

"What do you think you should write?"

"That is up to you." He said with a smile, she got up and left him.

Morwen walked into her room and sat at her desk. She let out a long sigh as she pulled out Parchment and a quill; she dipped it into the ink well and stared at the ink drip from the quill and into the bottle, she then moved her eyes to the tapestry that hung above her desk, an embroidery of Elbereth Gilthoniel, to whom the elves sang in times of need, or when at peace. The jeweled thread seemed to come alive in Morwen's eyes and with a slight nod she began to write.

- - -

Legolas was in the Archery field, Haldir of Lorien supervising his training before the games; Celebrían found them "Legolas, have you seen Morwen?" She asked,

"No, My Lady… I haven't, at least not since I talked to her last in the Garden, she's probably in her chambers preparing a song for the Festival."

"Then I guess I shall leave her to it." She put an ivory hand on Legolas's golden head and smiled "You have improved Thranduilion… your mother would be proud of you."

"Thank you." He said with a bow.

"Legolas!" They heard Morwen cry out as she ran into the fields, causing some elves to yell out angrily as their arrows nearly missed her, "Sorry!" She said, Legolas grinned as she skidded to a halt, "I've finished it." She said,

"Already?" Legolas looked impressed,

"Yes, I just looked up at the tapestry of Varda and it all just came to me."

"You know, Morwen." Celebrían said, "It is said that we are born under the signs of the Valar, and it is said that the Valar protect those to be born of their signs… Varda must be watching down upon you child…"

Morwen felt Legolas take the parchment out of her hand,

"Can I read it?" Celebrían asked,

"No, I want it to be a surprise." Morwen said,

"Then I will leave you two."

- - -

Morwen sat on the bank of the stream, her dress pulled up to her knees as her feet made little ripples; she stared at Legolas, who paced as he read through her song. When he finished he sat next to her and set his bare feet in the water, "So?" She asked bending forward to pick a rock up,

"Are you sure you have never written a song before?" He questioned,

"Yes… so?" She questioned,

"It's very good." He said rolling the parchment up, she took it from him and slid it into her belt,

"But…?" She said,

"Nothing… that's it, it's good… will you sing it tonight?" He asked,

"Yes."

That night Legolas was dressed to fit his status as Prince, meaning he had to wear his most uncomfortable clothes, and he had to sit still the whole time. When he, his father, brother and sister walked into the hall he saw Morwen standing with Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Celebrían, and Elrond.

Once everyone had arrived and had settled in Elrond stepped forth, "We will ask of Morwen, Daughter of Maedhros to sing us the opening song as she is of the newest to join us." He said gently pushing Morwen forward,

"I wish to dedicate this song to my Mother and Father, to whom this song was written…" She said softly, there was a small group of elves playing various musical instruments; a fiddle, a harp, flutes, and a lyre.

"_High is the moon tonight_"

_Hiding its guiding light_

_High_

_Heaven and earth do sleep_

_Still in the dark so deep_

_I will the darkness sweep_

_I will the moon to flight_

_I will the heavens bright_

_I will the earth delight_

_Open your eyes for me_

_See paradise for me_

_Awake and arise for me_

_You were the dawn, I'm the new day begun_

_You brought me the morning, you brought me the sun_

_I hold back the night and I open the skies_

_you gave light to the world, you gave sight to my eyes_

_From the first of all time, until time is undone_

_Forever and ever and ever and ever_

_And you were the dawn and the sky and the sun_

_You are the one with the One, and you are the dawn_

_You were the sky and the dawn and the sun_

_I am the sky and the new day begun_

_you were the sky and the dawn and the sun"_

When she finished she looked down and returned to her seat, another elf got up to sing after her, most of the elves looked down upon her, thinking her the daughter of an exile who chose immortality, to them she was no better than her father who's crime was falling in love. She now regretted her choice, wishing she had remained mortal, and then she could have avoided the sneers of displeased elves, and the jeers from the younger elflings who called her a mutt. She could tell that Elrond was displeased as well, but he kept his comments to himself. Elladan and Elrohir didn't mind Morwen's choice at all, in fact they joked about it, calling her a Hybrid Elf.

She wasn't even sure why she had made the choice… did she really want to live forever? Would she enjoy being an elf? Then she looked at Legolas, was _he_ the reason she had chosen to become an elf? She knew she was only probably attached to him because he rescued her from the cliff. She only realized she was staring when Legolas looked up at her and grinned, she flushed and looked down.

He found her standing outside staring down into the fountain as it bubbled reflecting the light from the hall behind her; she had a shawl around her shoulders, "I thought the song was lovely." He said causing her to jump slightly, "Sorry." He grinned,

"It's… ok… and you would know – you helped me perfect it."

He sat down on the fountain's ledge, "You've looked uncomfortable this whole night." He commented,

she sat down next to him and sighed "You know why."

"Ignore them." He said quietly,

"How can I Legolas?" She said looking up at him, "I live amongst them… unless I go and live amongst the Dúnedain I cannot ignore them." She hugged herself "I am the Outcast daughter of an Outcast. Even Elrond dislikes me… you have no idea how hard it is to be the Exile."

"You aren't an Exile." He said,

"Yes I am, I overheard Elrond talking to your father… they were talking about me… what they should do with me, like I was a nuisance… like –" She looked away, "Like I was something they wish they never came upon…"

---

Celebrían stood beside her husband as they watched the two "All she wants is to belong…" She said quietly,

"Maedhros…"

"His only sin was falling in love, why do you treat his daughter like it was she who committed the crime?"

"Because, she is the result of that… _union_." He hissed,

"A little tolerance goes a very long way." She said standing in front of him,

"She does not know the weight of her decision." He said quietly,

"I believe she does." Celebrían said taking his hands in hers, "All night she has been staring off into space looking like she does not quite belong."

Elrond turned away "How rare is that? A mortal made immortal… regretting the choice?"

"You are so stubborn sometimes." She said with a small smile, Elrond sighed and looked out to Morwen and Legolas again.

---

Morwen let out a sigh "I was told the Archery competition is tomorrow."

"Yes, will you come and watch?"

"Yes…"

"Good." He grinned.

---

Next morning Morwen got dressed and ran to the fields where the participators were practicing; she found Legolas at the last target. She ran to him, making sure she didn't get in the way of the archers and she waited for him to shoot the arrow he had in his bow. He grinned at her when it hit the bull's-eye "You're up early."

"I just came to wish you good luck." She said with a grin,

"Thank you."

"I'm sure you'll win." She added,

"I doubt it… I'm going up against Haldir; he's an undefeatable champion… 10 years and running." He shrugged,

"But still, there is nothing wrong with a bit of luck." She shrugged,

"Then… thank you."

She smiled then ran off.

Arwen grinned as Morwen took her seat beside her, "So, how does this competition happen?" Morwen asked,

"By Elimination, there are sixteen competitors and they will be eliminated two by two each round, until the final two remain and then it is between them, last year Legolas made it to the 3rd to last round."

"Legolas participated last year?"

"Yes, it was his first time."

"So, he has a very high chance of winning." Morwen asked,

"Not unless Haldir losses, and that has not happened in –"

"Ten years, yes… Legolas told me."

The competition began with the 16 archers in one row, the most basic target was an unmoving object, and the first two were eliminated because they missed it. The further along the competition got, the harder the targets became. At one point they had to use four arrows at once. The last competitors were Legolas and Haldir, the targets were moving in the trees and both had to shoot four each. Morwen was at the edge of her seat,

"Relax." Arwen said, "Legolas has been practicing for this phase in particular."

"Yes, but that's _Haldir_, he _trained_ Legolas."

"You really do admire Legolas, don't you?" Arwen asked,

"He's my friend." Morwen shrugged,

there was an outbreak of applause; they both looked up and saw Legolas standing there, all four targets at his feet. Haldir had only three, but was smiling anyway.

---

Later Morwen and Legolas sat in the garden, "It was an accident really; both targets were at the same place at the same time… I got them with one arrow."

"Still, you won." She grinned,

"I feel like it wasn't fair… to win by coincidence."

"There is no such thing as Coincidence…" She said sitting back against the tree "Only inevitability… my mother used to say that a lot." She said with a shrug.

---

As they sat there, they did not even imagine that their friendship would last for centuries.

* * *

I know the ending sounds lame... but I couldn't think of anything else lol


	3. O Child of Ill Fate

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

Morwen and Celebrían rode side by side, Morwen was know a full-grown elf of more than 10 Centuries old; she had been accepted amongst elves, but no fully – never fully, for they still saw her as an exile. Elrond agreed to take her in if she agreed to run errands, like a herald of the Last Homely House, thus earning her the given name 'Mentathiel'. She learned to wield a sword that was made in the style of the old Noldorian swords, and to shoot a bow with skill.

They stopped to make camp at the root of the Misty Mountains, Morwen put the hood of her fur-lined cloak up, her breath floated in front of her in small puffs "It's cold down here, imagine how it must be up there." She said sitting beside Celebrían,

"So complains Morwen Mentathiel, mighty traveler, Herald of the House of Elrond, one who has been to the Plains of Rohan, the Citadel of Gondor, and the deserted remains of Beleriand." Celebrían said with a small smile as Morwen tossed logs into the fire,

"I don't like the cold." She said sitting closer to the fire, "I think the resilience to cold was not passed on to me."

"That much is obvious." Celebrían smiled; Morwen sighed and looked up at the mountains,

"I do not trust the pass." She said quietly,

"Why? Nestor said that the snows will not cover it, the passage should be fine and clear…"

"Of snow, yes…" Morwen sighed, "But what else might dwell in those passes?"

- - -

Morwen rode behind the group, her eyes flicking around the pass, her bow strung and ready in her hand. The front of the group began to yell, and she heard a sound she wished she did not have to hear on this particular journey, "ORCS!" She yelled spurring her horse to the front, she quickly set an arrow in her bow and shot without even thinking, she set another one as her first arrow met its target, the head of an Orc, the second arrow the eye of another, a rock flew at her, hitting her nose, "Make safe her Ladyship!" She yelled despite the pain, blood poured out of both her nostrils, she wiped it away and shot more arrows, but the odds were not in their favor.

---

Elrond looked up as an Elleth ran in "My Lord, the company has returned." She said,

"So soon?" He questioned getting up,

"Lady Morwen will not speak, she will not explain why so few have returned."

"What is there state, and who is amongst them?"

"Lord Glorfindel is badly wounded." She said, "Lord Nestor is unconscious, and Lady Morwen's arm is bound to her chest and they all look battle weary."

"That is all? Three return?"

"Yes My Lord." She said, he got up and ran to the houses of healing.

- - -

A healer tended to Morwen's arm, a long cut ran from her shoulder to her thumb, the healer began the stitches from her shoulder, she bent her head as Elrond walked in,

"Where is Celebrían… where is my wife?" He asked,

"Forgive me lord." She said, tears in her voice, "We were waylaid in the pass by Orcs, I tried to stop them… but they took her, and killed the other three that were in our company." She expected him to say 'O Bearer of Woe and Misfortune; be gone from my lands O Child of Miserable Fate.' So she looked up and said, "Once the wound on my arm is sewn I will head out myself to retrieve the Lady Celebrían, whom is like mine mother, and loved me like a mother when none would." She said, "For though be I Child of Miserable Fate, and Bringer of Woe and Misfortune, she dared to look past what was said and she raised me like her own daughter, and like a sister to Arwen Undómiel."

Elrond stood still and looked at her, he sighed then put his hand on her head, "Indeed like a daughter she raised you, and loved you when none would… not even I." He sighed again, "No, you and those who have traveled with you have attained grievous wounds, both physically and mentally, rest, and I shall send others to rescue my wife from the evil of her captors."

"Forgive me." She said quietly,

"There is nothing to forgive, you have tried your hardest, and though you have failed your efforts are not in vain." He removed his hand, she looked down, "Rest." He said as he began to walk away "For Rivendell is your home, and what is better than the return of warriors to their home?"

'_home._' She thought as the Healer stitched down her forearm 'I've been here an eon… and _now_ he lets me call it home?' She hissed,

"Sorry My Lady, my hand slipped."

"I-it's ok." She replied quietly, looking down at the strong black linen thread that now went down the length of her arm, "It really does look terrible." She commented,

"The worst you have had yet… and that is counting the arrow that went through your leg."

Legolas walked in "Morwen." He said walking over to her,

"When did you get here?" She asked,

"We just got here, I cam as soon as I heard…" He sat down as the healer finished off the last stitch.

"There… let me just wrap this up and I will leave you two."

They waited patiently for the healer to wrap her whole arm and thumb, "There, do not over-exert that arm."

"Yes sir." She said.

Morwen had bathed and changed into a warm dress, 'Contrary to what most people think…' She thought as she managed to get her injured arm through the sleeve before returning it into the sling, 'it get ridiculously cold in Rivendell sometimes, I think it might even snow.' She clumsily did the golden clasps on her high-necked dress.

She found Legolas sitting by the fire in the Library, she had promised to tell him what had happened on the journey. She sat on the rug, her good arm rested across his lap; he set his book aside and looked down at her she was staring at the fire, "I feel so guilty." She said quietly,

"It was not your fault." He replied,

"But, I had a feeling… I could just feel it in my gut; I just _knew_ something would go wrong…" She fought back tears, "Elrond said I was home…"

"Morwen." He said quietly, "Look up at me." She did, he put his hand on her good arm, "What happened… was an accident, and you tried your best to protect Lady Celebrían, no body can judge you for trying your best. Do you understand?" she nodded, "Though this is the first time this happens to you, don't be discouraged…"

"It was my job to protect her –"

"And you did it as best as you could." He said sternly, trying to make her understand that no one put her at fault, she sighed and looked down; he made her look up again, "Nobody puts you at fault."

"Why does it feel like it then?" She asked quietly.

He sighed, "Morwen…"

She looked away, Elladan and Elrohir walked in "We came to see how you were doing." Elladan said,

"I…" She started, but Elrohir pulled her up as Elladan started prodding her good arm, then shoulders, then forehead,

"Anything broken?"

"Punctured?"

"Fractured?"

"Concussed?"

"No, I'm fine… my arm just bears a long –"

"Scar, yes, Father's told us." Elladan said poking at her injured arm; Legolas pulled her away from their annoying, yet caring prodding.

"Anyway, we're off to rescue Nanneth." Elrohir said,

"I'm sorry." Morwen said quietly,

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Elladan said patting her head affectionately,

Legolas gave her a look "Did I not tell you?"

She waited for the three to leave before she turned to the books in the Library, she found a book and opened a page that had been dog-eared, it's title said '_The Fall of Gondolin'_ She sat down again and stared at the page, truth was she was searching for a sword that was forged by the Dark Elf Eöl, the last time she went to Beleriand was to search for it, the sword Anguirel. A sword Eöl forged and kept it for himself; and though it was promised to an Elf named Voronwë, father of Veryan, who was father to Maedhros father of Morwen. It was said that Maeglin, Eöl's son stole it fleeing from Gondolin, and it was lost in its fall. The sword was her birth-right, and she meant to claim it.

Arwen found her pouring over maps, and old texts, her face looked drawn and tired like she hadn't slept in many nights. She probably hadn't, "Morwen." She said quietly, the Herald ignored her, she was muttering to herself, "Morwen." She repeated a bit more loudly, again, she was ignored. She walked over to Morwen and saw that her eyes were glazed over with tears, her muttering had ceased and her eyes were glued to a spot on the map, Æðelfrid, the small town Morwen once lived in.

"Tree's must have grown in the fields…" She said quietly, "And the houses are probably dust, those I knew now lie beneath the very earth they love, and all that is left of them are memories…" her hand reached for it, "I used to watch the sheep here… at the borders, where I would always meet Bert after he went to trade wheat and barley for dried goods, fabric, and furs." She sighed, "And there was a mound… a giant hill father once said that –" She broke off, her eyes widening, causing tears to fall down her cheek, "He knew…" She got up, "It's a clue."

"A clue… a clue to what?" Arwen asked,

"To Anguirel." She replied.

Legolas ran in "The lady is back, and she requests to see Morwen."

Morwen quickly got up and used her good arm to pick up the skirt of her heavy black dress as she ran out.

She had never seen Celebrían look so weary, or injured, a long scar went down her face, in place of where her right blue eye was an empty socket, closed by the injury on her face, "my Lady." She said walking forward cautiously, she knelt and used her good hand to grab a hold of Celebrían's good hand, "Forgive me…" She whispered when she looked up into Celebrían's good eye and saw torment and pain, tears splashed down Morwen's cheeks "Forgive me." She bent her head over Celebrían's hand "I didn't want this to happen –" She let a tiny sob escape her lips, "Forgive me…"

Celebrían pulled her good hand from Morwen, causing the younger elf to look up into the cold blue gaze that used to be warm and full of love, "Leave me." She said quietly. Morwen froze before getting up and leaving.

She sat on the snow-covered bench, tears still rolling down her cheeks, a cloak dropped around her shoulders and somebody sat beside her, "She's just exhausted." Legolas said quietly, "She has been through torture…"

"I know!" She hissed, "I know that she went through torture – They were _Orcs_ for Eru's sake!" She got up and threw the cloak at him, "Stop treating me like a child."

"Stop acting like one." He snapped throwing the cloak aside, "You aren't the only one with hardships in your life."

"Do you think I don't know that?" She asked,

"It is always 'Oh Woe is me' with you." He said getting up,

"No it isn't." She said,

"'Elrond is making me go to Rohan,'" He quoted, "'I was forced to go to Gondor' Don't you ever hear yourself –"

"All I wanted was a home!" She yelled out, "All I wanted was to know I belonged somewhere, instead I got sent around Middle Earth, from the gates of Mordor to where Beleriand used to be –" She clenched her fist "The one time I commit the ultimate mistake is when I am allowed to call this place my home! I don't need it! I don't need pity, I don't need sympathy –" Legolas pulled her to him in a hug that silenced her,

"All these years we have been friends…" He said quietly, "Why haven't you told me?"

"I… never thought you would care…" She said, her voice muffled by his tunic, he made her look up at him,

"Even after all this time?"

"Yes." She whispered quietly. For the first time since they knew each other they studied each other's faces, Morwen looked down and pulled out of his embrace, "Once my arm is better I am leaving." She said finally,

"Leaving… where?" He asked,

"Here and there, on my last trip alone I came across a good band of Dúnedain," She said with a shrug, "I will not join them until a mission I am on is fulfilled."

"Mission?" He questioned,

"In the matter of my Birthright." She answered simply, he didn't press the matter.

Winter became spring, and Celebrían departed over the seas into the Undying Lands, and it was them Morwen decided to travel.

Legolas stood with her, "When will we meet once more?" He questioned,

"I don't know." She said, "But I have been released as Herald of Rivendell… and Elrond sends me with his love into the wild."

"If he did indeed he would not let you go out." Legolas said bitterly,

she hesitated before kissing his cheek; he froze as she drew back "May our paths cross again, old friend." She said before she jumped onto her steed,

"Yes… let us hope that." He said as she sped off into the woods.

* * *


	4. Thief, Killer of Thieves

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

She was not incorrect about the fate of her old home, and Fangorn had spread on its remains, she dismounted and led the steed by its reins. "Come on Morgalad, friend, let us brave this road together, for may my quarry be at the end of it, wherever it may lead."

The air didn't feel ancient, that was how she knew that this part of the wood was definitely younger than she was. She could hear the trees whisper amongst themselves about the strange creature that led another that walked upon two legs, they spoke of elves, and men. To Morwen the path was ever winding, and ever changing, it was like the trees wanted her to get lost. Softly she began to sing,

_'A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
Silivren penna míiriel  
o menel aglar elenath;  
Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!'_

She felt as if the song appeased the troubled spirits of the woods, she smiled and walked on.

Before night had fallen she reached the foot of a hill, and around it were ruins of old stone houses, 'These houses must have been built sometime in the past eight-hundred years' she thought unsaddling Morgalad, 'We shall rest for the night in one of them…' She led Morgalad to the largest, less damaged house that lie at the very foot of the hill, "In we go Mellonin." She whispered.

The fire crackled as she groomed Morgalad's coat until it shone, from one of her bags she pulled out some apples, "Here, and see what you can find outside, sorry Brother, but I wanted to travel light." She said with a small smile, Morgalad nickered and ate the apples. She sat down on a block and stared at the fire, "I wonder whose home this was." She said out loud as she broke herself a piece of Lembas bread. She looked up and through the ruined ceiling she could see another level, she got up and found stairs, cautiously she walked up them into a room that had old dusty tomes of books, "I could take these to Rivendell…" She said running her hand across their spines, some written in Elvish; she saw Sindarin, and Quenya, and even a language that had not been used since the elder days. Some books were written in Rohirric, and some in the common tongue but in old archaic wording. She pulled out one of the books, it was an old history book about the days of the Noldor, and it also spoke of the Teleri, who were cruelly slain in the Kinslaying at their chief city of Alqualondë. "I shall take these back." She said quietly, "But how?"

She sat staring into the fire, a book on her lap, she heard singing, the singing of a voice she had heard only once before, she smiled and got up. Lo an old man in Grey robes walked along, he leaned heavily on a knotted wood staff and led a horse by its reins, "Impeccable is the timing of Gandalf the Grey." She said leaning on a column, "It is almost as if you knew I would be here."

"I did, actually." He said, his blue eyes twinkled, "Elrond told me you set of to find Anguirel, and so I thought that you would enjoy companionship on this journey." He said,

"That indeed my friend," She pushed herself off the column "That indeed."

Gandalf took a long draw out of his pipe, "And you believe these books will be important?" He said,

"Yes, and I know that Elrond will be pleased to have them…"

"Yes indeed, the expansion of the books in Imladris will be favorable." He agreed,

"However… it is how to get them to Imladris." She said,

"Let us finish from one quest before we move on to another, I shall cast wards to keep foul things, and the woods away from the books, but that is all I can do."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

When the sun had risen from its place beyond the horizon the two companions began to climb the hill that was once a mound, the horses were left at the bottom as there was no path for them to climb.

At the top of the hill stood a small temple of sorts, "I never knew temples were built for the Valar." She said,

"They aren't." Gandalf replied, "This must be a tomb for whoever this land was run by."

"A tomb?" She questioned,

"The wording on the doors, they say 'May he rest undisturbed and unto the ending of the earth.' It is a tomb."

"We must enter it." She said looking up at the wizard,

"Yes, we must." He walked forward and pushed the door open.

Inside treasure glittered, "More books." She whispered pointing to a stack in the corner,

"It is obvious that whoever these people are, they stole a great deal of the treasures of this world, this shield is Noldorian."

She nodded, "Look, over there…" She said pointing to a stone slab on the wall, she walked over to it, "It's an old archaic language… I cannot read it."

"It is Noldo," Gandalf said, "It also says: 'Beware he who steals from this tomb, for he shall fall to the depths of the dead.'"

"Figuratively, or… literally?" She asked, touching it,

"Morwen no!" Gandalf yelled, but it was too late a trap door opened up beneath her feet, she yelled in surprise as she fell through.

Morwen landed with a painful thud on her shoulder, she bit back a yell, "Are you well?" Gandalf asked,

"I think I have dislocated my shoulder." She called back, she gagged, "And it smells like the stench of a hundred rotting corpses." She sat up and grasped her arm with her good one and yanked it as she hit a wall, she heard a small 'Pop' as it popped back into place, she grunted in pain, "Give me light!" She called up,

"I will give you my staff." He said,

"Ok."

Once the tunnel was illuminated she saw that indeed was a tunnel, she also saw the rotting corpses about her feet, "I now know why nobody has been able to find Anguirel." She said, "It goes down however."

Gandalf jumped down, surprisingly nimble for someone of his age, "Then let us follow that path." He said, she nodded and handed him the staff.

The tunnel was long, and smeared with blood in some places, "Something mast have drove them mad beyond their wits that death was a welcome rest." Gandalf said sounding disgusted,

"Will it still dwell in these paths?" She questioned,

"Let us hope not, my dear." He said as they walked on.

At one point they had to rest, they sat at either end of the tunnel, "The smell is less fowl here." She said quietly, her voice echoed down the tunnel,

"Yes," He said with a nod, "I have not seen blood since the chamber back there, and I deem this way to narrow for any creature… those who wandered here probably died from lack of food and water."

"Which will be our case if we do not depart soon." She replied,

"For all that we know, the sword might be at the end of this tunnel." He said with a sigh, "For these people were thieves, and I saw artifacts that were known to sit in the halls of Maeglin."

"So, they must have put the sword down in here… and – _father_." She gasped,

"Your father?"

"He knew!" She said getting up, "He said that I would unlock the mysteries of the mound… he must have put it under here when he still had his immortality!" She looked down the tunnel, "We must keep moving."

"I was hoping you would say that, I feel unease just sitting here idly."

They walked on, "Gandalf?" She said suddenly,

"Yes my dear?"

"Could the being be a wingless dragon? Like Smaug in his lair?" She asked,

"Why would you ask so?"

"Did Túrin not fight Glaurung, who was also a wingless dragon?"

"Yes he did…"

"And the wingless bringer of fear lived in a hill… am I correct?" She said,

"Yes."

"A lot of the corpses looked… burnt…" She muttered,

"Very good observation Little Morsel." A cool feminine voice said, they both froze, "I was beginning to wonder when you would notice my presence, shame on you O you of the Maiar, for it is known that you are of keen observation."

"I was foolish to hope that you would let us be." He replied,

Morwen circled nervously down the many tunnels that now surrounded them,

"Will you not show yourself?" Gandalf asked,

"I prefer to toy with my food, foolish Maia." They heard her laugh, "Olorin, by right name I shall call you."

Morwen jumped out of the way as flames came out them, "Run!" Gandalf said.

They ran down the tunnel, "Light, Gandalf!" She said pointinf the the end,

"That must be her lair, she is in the tunnels, quickly!" He yelled.

They ran into a giant cavern, "I am at your tails little Morsels." The Dragon said,

"Wonderful! Take your time!" Morwen called out,

"Now is not the time to toy with she that will dine upon you Morwen Mentathiel!" Gandalf scolded. He threw her armor he found on the ground, "Quickly, I deem this battle will be your first encounter with a dragon, and our skill will determine our survival." He said hurriedly,

"I do not see the sword." She said as she buckled the Mithril greaves onto her legs,

"No, do not worry about it, for it not the time." He muttered helping her with the Mithril chest-plate, he buckled the sides as she fastened the Arm-guards. Finally on her long flowing hair a Mithril helm was set upon her head, "How is this all from Mithril?" She asked,

"Thieves killed by a thief." He said simply as she helped him with his armor. He picked up a broad-sword as the mighty wingless dragon slithered in like a snake; she was red as the blood they found smeared on the walls with legs that could barely carry her giant form,

"Thieves stealing from a thief." She sounded amused, "I am Elyria… daughter of Glaurung."

"I should have known there was a family semblance." Morwen said,

"Do not toy with me Exile daughter of Exile, born from a race of Exiles!" She said loudly, "I have peered into the depths of your week heart, foolish Immortal snack! And Lo, I have found what you would not want others to find!" Morwen froze, her weapons falling from her hand, as she stared into the dragon's eyes, "I know that one you love…" She said, "That one I see would also make a wonderful dinner." Morwen's body shook, "But first I shall devour you!"

Gandalf tried to reach Morwen but the dragon had used her massive body to keep him away, "Morwen! Heed not to her words!"

"I shall devour you Morwen Mentathiel, and none shall miss you; not even that little princeling that you love so; nor that wizened old man you call your friend."

The words hurt physically, she felt it clench her heart, killing her from the inside, she almost fell to her knees and then she saw it, like hope when all the bowers of despair have yet to close upon her, a sword, mighty and great; she had but to reach out and grab it.

Elyria snarled as Morwen dove for the sword, she quickly shot her head and sunk her teeth into Morwen's un-armored thigh, Morwen shrieked out in pain as she grasped the sword, with a lung she drove it into the Dragon's left eye, the source of her persuasive powers, a shriek shook the cavern and Morwen was flung aside, her sword dripping crimson blood,

"SMART GIRL!" The dragon yelled in rage, "SMART AND FOOLISH!" Flames shot out, Gandalf quickly leapt to Morwen and held out his staff, deterring the flames with the ring upon his hand,

Morwen got up despite her injured leg and plunged the sword into the Dragon's soft under-belly. A final shriek shook the earth, and then it was all silent. The dragon's empty socket flowed blood into the dirt, "Morwen, you have claimed the sword of your fore-bearers." Gandalf said, she looked at the blood drenched sword,

"Indeed I have." She said limping to him.

Morgalad went to his mistress and nudged her leg, "It is fine, brother." She said gently,

"Yes, but we must tend to it right away." Gandalf said.

As Gandalf wrapped her leg she wrapped the sword, its sheath was probably destroyed, and she would have to wait to get to Rivendell before she could acquire a sheath for it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this chapter was intense enough =] Plus I want to thank **PixieAlice-xx** for the review =]


	5. A Series of Events

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

Rumor of Morwen had reached Rivendell, she had been gone for months, some said after her journey to Fangorn she went to Mirkwood, and others said that she remained in the wild, Legolas himself had not seen Morwen, and so he knew she had not been to Mirkwood. Arwen walked past him, "My lady!" He said,

she stopped "Legolas – I did not know you arrived at Rivendell." She said,

"I just arrived, is it true… what they say about Morwen? That she will arrive soon?"

"Yes, she sent a message days ago that she was in a rest-stop just on the border of the woods –" They heard cheers, "She must have arrived –" She said but Legolas ran off. He stopped at the bridge and saw her riding Morgalad, behind her he saw two elves he recognized from a small elvish settlement that was located in Rohan led a cart in which many things lie in it. He saw her talking to Gandalf; a mighty sword was wrapped in her cloak and placed on her back.

Morwen jumped down, her leg had healed from the bite, but now it bore three hole-like scars, she searched the crowd and saw Legolas, he ran through and stopped just before her, she looked relieved as she flung herself into his arms. He hugged her, "I thought you would be gone longer than this…"

"I'm not staying forever." She replied, he let go of her and sighed before walking away.

He sat in the garden, he didn't know why it angered him when she said she wanted to leave, but it did. He looked up and saw her walking towards him; she had changed into a dress, she sat down in front of him "You're upset…" She said quietly, "Why?"

"I'm not upset." He replied,

"Yes you are…" She said looking down at her hands; she pulled a small drawstring bag out of her sleeve, "Anyway… I made you this." She said with a small smile,

he took it from her and opened it, onto his hand tumbled a red leaf on a long black string, he saw her hand go to her neck, he saw a similar black string but he didn't give it much thought. He studied the leaf; it was made of a strong stone "What is this?" He asked,

"Dragon scale." She replied, "Gandalf taught me how to sing to shape things…" She grinned,

"A dragon scale… _how in the world did you get a dragon scale?_"

"It's obvious, I had to slay a dragon, a pity really, she was beautiful… but she threatened to take what matters most in my life…" She shrugged,

"Oh? And what is that?" He asked slipping the necklace on,

"It is good to be home, though." She replied, ignoring his question, "Did you not see all those books we found?"

"I heard that Elrond wishes to repair them all before the public may read them." He replied, he looked down at the leaf, "So, you fought a dragon."

"Yes…"

"Why would you fight a dragon?"

"It's… complicated…" She said with an uneasy grin,

"And… when are you leaving again?" He asked;

she pulled her knees up to her chest, "Once a sheath is made for my Sword."

"What is wrong with yours?" He questioned,

"I… acquired a new one." She said,

"Oh? Did you steal it from the dragon's hoard?"

"No, it is my birthright." She said defensively,

"You're… birthright?"

"Anguirel, forged by Eöl –"

"You fought a dragon… _for a sword_?"

"You make it sound like…"

"It _is_ insane!"

She got up, "I'll talk to you when you aren't so irritable." She snapped, she snatched the bag back and stomped off.

He sighed and got up "Morwen, wait…"

"No, go away." She said, he sped up and stopped her.

"I'm sorry." He said, "It's just, I was hoping you would stay long…" He sighed,

"Why?" She asked,

"It's my father… he wants me to find a bride." Her face was hard to read,

"So?" She said stiffly,

"I was wondering if you could help me find the right one –" He stumbled back as she pushed him away with full force,

"You don't need help…" She said, "You're a prince, remember?" She snapped,

"Morwen, I need you – you're my best friend…"

"I plan to leave as soon as I can." She replied,

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere…" She said, with that she turned and ran off.

She stared at the ring Legolas had given her so many years ago, back when she was young… before she went on adventures… 'Everything that dragon said is true…' She thought with a sigh,

"Morwen?" She heard Arwen call from the door,

"Yes, Arwen?"

"Legolas said you were upset…"

Morwen snorted, "I bet he did…"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No… I am living tonight…" Morwen said as she nodded to her bags in the corner,

"You cannot run away from him forever." Arwen said, "You love him…"

"I can try." Morwen said getting up, "And I will… even if I love him or not, I am merely his friend." She said coldly,

"He asked you to help him find a bride…" Arwen said as it dawned on her,

"Yes." She replied bitterly, "He asked me to find him a bride…"

"Oh Morwen."

"I don't care." She said, "And don't think that I do…" Arwen hugged her,

"Deep down, you do."

Legolas saw a figure moving in the dark, he knew who it was. Morwen belted a sword onto her hip, "So you really are leaving." A voice said, making her jump, Legolas jumped down from a tree, she avoided his gaze; "Morwen, look at me." He commanded,

"Yes, I am leaving." Her voice was almost cold, "Please move."

"What are you running away from?" He asked,

"Just leave me be." She said trying to walk past him, but he stopped her,

"Morwen…" He said softly,

"Leave me alone…" She whispered, "Go, find yourself a wife and get out of my life." At that she pushed him out of the way and ran out of the gates.

He stared after her, "If you only knew…" He whispered before turning back into the city.

* * *

The years passed before their very eyes; sometimes changing, sometimes remaining the same… Morwen had not been heard of since her departure from Rivendell. Only rumor of a ranger had reached the ears of Elrond, a ranger who was as quick as lightening, and had a blade forged in the days of old, but what made this ranger special was that she was a woman.

---

She sat up in a high branch in a tree, waiting, as she always did. She heard someone running; she smirked and crouched, ready to pounce. A man ran into the clearing, he bore a bag she knew was full of treasure and valuables from a local town, he was her target. The mayor of the town had found her and pleaded her fearfully to stop his thievery by any means possible, for it was also said that she was cold of heart and demeanor to those she did not trust. She followed him in the trees, he was tall; and well built, he had a bow in his hand and yet his quiver was empty. She saw him enter a cave, she knew his companions must have been with him, it would only make sense; she cupped her hands to her mouth and let out a quiet hoot. Several other voices replied. She jumped down soundlessly, and then ran to the cave mouth, there she stood and looked up, another joined her side,

"Is this them Randiriel?" The man asked,

"Yes, it is Arathorn…" She replied quietly,

He gestured to their back-up in the trees; it did not take them long before they swooped into the cave.

The Mayor was a short, plum, balding man with a pale face and dark eyes; he looked up and cringed as the woman he feared walked in. To him she had cruel dark eyes and a smirk that made her seem arrogant, they called her Gothweniel… Strife. "Here's you're villain." She said coolly as she tossed a severely beat-up man onto the ground, "We've tied his companions to the poles outside."

"We?" He asked fearfully; 'There are more of her?'

"That is none of your concern." She said turning around and leaving.

The wanderers walked into their camp, Arathorn's wife Gilraen ran to them, a child who was but one summer old was in her arms, "Maetharanel, he has been wanting you!" Gilraen said gesturing to the child, the harsh demeanor of the ranger fell away as she took the child within her arms,

"Hello, Aragorn." She cooed,

"Morry." He said yanking at a lock of her hair, she laughed quietly and walked off.

She watched the toddler use his newly acquired ability to walk to her as she sat on a log,

"Many a year has passed Morwen Mentathiel." A familiar voice said,

"And yet, after many a year you have found me yet again Mithrandir." She replied with a smile,

"It was not hard after all though you have many a name for yourself now, they are all of one meaning…" Gandalf said sitting beside her,

"I had hoped to remain hidden." She said ruffling Aragorn's chocolate curls, he giggled, his blue eyes full of juvenile joy, a pained look crossed her face, '_You are still young, you do not know of the woes of this world… live happily, and let it not bother you until it must._' She thought sadly.

"Have you heard of Legolas lately?" Gandalf asked,

"No, not in centuries, but I bet he has a wonderful wife, with two children, and a good life…"

"Actually, no." Gandalf said, "Once you left, Legolas returned to Mirkwood, and we have scarcely seen him."

She sighed heavily, and then forced a smile "So, old friend… that brings you here?"

"I have just left the company of twelve dwarves and a hobbit at the house of Beorn…" He said, "And soon they will be going off too the Lonely Mountain…"

"You wish me to follow them?" She asked,

"Yes."

"Fine, but I will not go as Morwen." She said getting up, Aragorn in her hands,

"Then who?"

She sighed, "As Autheil. Though it is Aragorn's second birthday soon…" She looked to the hut that was her own, "Very well… but I must avoid him at all costs…"

Arathorn and Morwen were ready with several men; they were to join her to stop an Orc Raid they had heard about. Arathorn noticed her usually calm exterior seemed forced, "Morwen." He said gently, like one speaking to his younger sister, she looked at him, "There's no use running forever." She didn't say anything, his face looked weary "I must confess, I don't think I'll be returning to the settlement."

"What?" She said, sounding horrified,

"I can feel it Morwen…" He removed his ring, the ring of Barahir, and he gave it too her "Give this to lord Elrond, so that he may give it to Aragorn when the time is right."

She felt him slip it onto her thumb, "Don't –"

"We shan't speak of it anymore." He said.

Days later they came across a band of Orcs trying to raid a town, Morwen drew her sword and she and her companions sent out a collective cry to the Valar as they dismounted their horses and ran to the Orcs.

She swung her mighty blade with the effortlessness of the years it took for her to perfect her use of it, it caught onto the Orc's scythe causing sparks to fly. A cry from another Orc distracted it so she took the chance and swung again, this time the Orc's head flew off, blood splashing onto her from its neck. She kicked the body aside and went on to fight more.

Morwen clutched to a wound on her arm, she fell to her knee and was breathing heavily, "They outnumber us three-to-one." She hissed, he himself had a wound in his side, "We must retreat, half of us are either too wounded or dead."

"We have not retreated from a battle yet." He growled,

"I –" She stopped as a volley of arrows flew from over-head, she turned and saw a lot of riders… all elves, and at the head she saw someone she had hoped to be any other.

She had her hood up as Legolas walked amongst them, "Who amongst you is Autheil?" He asked the wounded rangers,

"I am Autheil." She said stepping forward; she thought she saw a flash of recognition in his eyes.

Haleth, a man nearing his 60's by count of the Dúnedain (in other words, he was still young), ran towards them. "My lady, Lord Arathorn's wound is beyond my skill." He said sadly, "He asks for you."

His breath was labored, and he was bleeding fatally, Morwen clasped his hand in her own "What is it brother?" She asked,

"I…" He said heavily, "Want you to go on with the others –"

"No." She said quietly, the back of her other hand gently touching his face, "They will take you back, and I will go on with Legolas…" She sighed,

"Will you be fine?" He asked with a slight smirk,

"Yes." She chuckled,

"Good…" He sighed, his eyes glazed over;

"Arathorn?" She whispered, "A-Arathorn…" She gave his hand a squeeze, a tear rolled down her cheek, 'Is _this_death? So easily they slip into that eternal sleep unto the end of time?' She felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up and saw Haleth, "Is death that easy?" She questioned, he looked at her oddly,

"So speaks the bringer of death to all those who are foul."

Legolas looked up as she walked out, two tear-tracks going down her face, he had known it was her the minute he heard her talking. He walked up to her and gently wiped her tears away, she looked up at him as more tears fell "Legolas…" She whispered brokenly, he pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his tunic.

She as quiet as they rode side by side, she looked down at her hands and stared at the ring, "Say it." She said quietly,

"Not now, Morwen." He said gently,

"Then when?" She asked,

"When we're safe in my father's halls." He replied,

"Fine." She sighed,

"Are you well enough to fight if we have too?" He asked,

"What… oh, spiders…" She replied, "No, I don't think I am –" She gasped as he pulled her behind him,

"Your horse might be spooked." He explained, "I can't afford to have you get separated from the rest of us."

"Oh." She said nodding. The silence was awkward, "Legolas…"

"How have you been?" He asked,

"Well –"

"I have heard of your adventures…" He said,

"Legolas –" She tried again,

"And all the names –"

"Would you listen?" She hissed into his ear, he fell silent, "The manner in which I left you was wrong." She whispered, "I shouldn't have left in anger… but I did."

"Why did you leave?" He asked, though some part of him already knew,

"I… I don't know." She replied, "Now it just seems so stupid… Gandalf told me you never got married."

He looked down, "How could I when the one I wanted to marry ran out of my life?" He questioned,

"Who?" She asked, her heart racing,

"I thought it was obvious." He replied, "But that was then… and this is now."

"Yes." She whispered sadly.

"Father has gotten tired of the fact that I am bride-less, so he has chosen for me."

"What?" She questioned,

"An Elleth from Lothlorien." He said with a nod, "As it is the Mid-Summer festivals I have yet to meet her." He felt her grip tighten ever so slightly, "I may not choose to wed her." He added in an after thought.

"Oh." She said quietly.

Thranduil welcomed her with open arms, "Morwen, my child, it has been many a year." He said,

"Yes, my lord, it has…" She looked weary,

"My, let us get you settled in!"

"Thank you." She said.

The fragrant water fell onto her head as she bathed, washing away the dirt and blood she couldn't was out in the river. When she was done she wore a simple black gown and sat on the bed. She heard knocking, "Who is it?" She called out,

"It is I, Legolas." She heard the reply; she got up and opened the door. He stood stiffly; she opened the door a bit more and let him in.

"I'm surprised you haven't run off yet." He said as she sat down on the bed again,

"I was told to come here by Gandalf… that there are Dwarves coming through the forest." She said,

"And why not go find them?" He asked bitterly,

"Why must you do this?" She said getting up, "You do not know what I felt the day I ran off!"

"Exactly, I don't know – and yet I so foolishly made my intentions obvious." He said,

"You? Obvious? Oh, sorry, I couldn't tell when you asked me to help you find a wife." She spat,

"I couldn't marry anyone even if I wanted to." He hissed and grabbed her wrist, "I foolishly bound myself to you at a young age." He said indicating the ring,

"What?" She whispered,

"Father had set this ring aside for me, for when I was old enough to wed, I would give this to my bride…" He let go of her wrist "I was foolish, and I thought it was a simple trinket." He watched her sit down, "I only just found out, mind you." He said leaning against the wall. "When I told father… he was so… _happy_, he contacted Elrond, who said that he had no idea where you had went… Gandalf on the other hand…."

"No." She said getting up, "I should leave –"

"You can't." Legolas said lazily, "Father has our wedding planned for tonight, out in the forest. This is one thing you cannot run away from, Morwen, even if you try."

She fell into the pillows and stared at the ceiling, "Why… am I not surprised that something like this would happen?"

He bent to look down at her, "Did you really think this was even possible?"

"Well… _now_ I do." She said, "We have been betrothed for…"

"Almost two thousand years." He nodded,

"And you don't find that crazy?"

"More… ironic." He said,

"Please, tell me where the irony is." She said scathingly,

"Well… you've been avoiding me for the past couple-hundred years… and now… tonight, we have to get married."

She sat up as he stepped back "it will be foolish to think I will sit by your side from now on, you're precious little wife…"

"Don't forget future Queen of Mirkwood." He retorted,

"…to just sit around until weakness and dependence settle in." She said ignoring his comment,

"Why would you think I would force you to be by my side?" He asked,

she looked up at him in confusion "You… won't?" She asked,

"Surprisingly… no." He gently touched her cheek,

"Why?"

"Because… I know you Morwen. If I kept you locked up here, I am sure I will not be the only one to regret it." He sighed, "So, let us get through the night… and then you are free to do whatever you wish."

"What about… the Elleth from Lorien?" She questioned,

"I was lying." He said quietly,

"Why?" She looked confused.

His face was a mask of emotion, she couldn't read his expressions as easily as she used to, "I don't know." He stepped back, "I should leave you to get ready." He said, "I believe a dress in hanging in the closet." He said walking out the door; she stopped him by holding his hand before he fully exited,

"Legolas." She said,

"Yes?" He questioned, she could tell he was upset, even if it took her a long time to pick up on it,

"Do you remember what I said the dragon threatened to take from me?" She said,

"Yes."

"And you asked me a question because I didn't tell you what?" She added,

"Yes…?" He stepped back in,

"What if I finally told you the answer?" She said,

"You will?"

"I owe this much to you." She said, "Just so you know…" She bit back what she wanted to say, it was: 'That you will not be in a loveless marriage' She let out a breath, "You… the answer is you." She said, and then she pulled out her necklace, the one that was identical to his "You know me well Legolas, some things never change." At that she pushed him out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

I'm not too proud of this chapter (I think I have to much going on in it... but oh well)


	6. Running Away

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

She let out a long sigh and walked over to the wardrobe, there a beautiful pale green dress hung, both the neckline and waistline made a 'V', and skirt split down from the waistline to reveal more material underneath. The sleeves appeared to be fitted to the elbow with long flowing light material that split at the elbow. She gingerly fingered the pearly intricate embroidery on the bodice and the front of the split skirt; she noticed it was also on the sleeves. She sighed and put it on, it was then she realized she needed help as the back had to be laced up; she sighed and sat down 'This is not the circumstances of Marriage that I wanted.' She thought as she leaned against the post of the bed, her eyes fluttered shut.

_She stood in a garden; it looked like the gardens in Rivendell, "Morwen." She heard a familiar voice; she turned around and saw Celebrían, whole and uncrippled. "Nanneth." She whispered running to her, like a child she clung to the dream and wished to never let go, "Forgive me –" She chocked out,_

"Shhh, Morwen…"

"But I let them… you…"

"You did not mean it; it was cruel of me to turn you away when you needed me most, daughter not born from me." She said putting a hand on Morwen's head, "Now I come to you on your wedding day."

"I do not wish to be married." Morwen said,

"But you love Legolas."

"I do not." She replied,

"Yes you do child, and you know it was written in the stars that you and Legolas are meant to be together unto he departs this world with you, bearing your love away to undying lands where you two may live on forever more undaunted by the woes of this earth." She said holding Morwen at arm's length, "And don't you dare run away from this." She placed a kiss on Morwen's forehead, "You must wake up now."

"Huh?"

Morwen looked up as an Elleth stood sheepishly; "Yes?"

"I… didn't realize you were sleeping…"

"What is it?"

"My lord Legolas said that you would need someone to assist you…"

"I imagine he did."

*_*

Legolas kept glancing at the woods, his sister Caladwen noticed this, "Are you expecting her to run off into the woods?" She asked,

"No… I just feel uneasy, as if something will go terribly wrong." She turned him to look at her as she adjusted a jewel that was pinned to his shoulder, Galadriel had given it to him as it was custom for the mother of the bride to offer a jewel.

"You must go to the clearing, father is about to bring her out." He nodded and walked off.

*_*

Morwen stood nervously, "I have slain a Dragon, and fought a group of Orcs single-handedly, yet I can't go through with this." She said as Thranduil sat on her bed as she paced nervously, "To give my heart to someone… that is a task greater than that of Beren and Lúthien." She said looking at Thranduil who got up and took her hands in his,

"Marriage is but an adventure, my dear Morwen." He said with a small smile she had seen many times on Legolas's face. She nodded as he moved to place a circlet on her head. "Now, let us help you embark." He winked. She looked down and managed a smile.

*_*

Legolas waited as everyone talked merrily, he heard gasps and sighs, he got up from his place and saw Morwen talking to his father, who had to stoop his head down a bit so that he could hear her over the din of cheers, she looked up and smiled, it felt like he was robbed of his breath. Thranduil took Legolas's hand and set Morwen's in it, together they pulled out two rings from their pockets and Legolas removed the ring as they slipped the plain silver bands onto each other's index fingers. There was a loud applause which was silenced when they heard the spiders shriek; quickly as light they all turned the fires off, wrapping the forest in darkness.

"What's happening?" Morwen whispered as they moved stuff,

"Something must have stirred them." Legolas replied quietly, "Quickly." He took her free hand in his.

The feast resumed in another spot, until they heard the spiders again, this time Thranduil turned to Legolas and Morwen, "Go within the palace."

"No, I shall go see what it is disturbing them." He said,

"And leave your wife?" Thranduil sounded scandalized.

He looked at her, 'My wife…'

"I will go with him." She said,

"No." Legolas said, "Go inside."

Her eyes blazed, "What?"

"You don't have your weapons –"

"Do you think I need them? I am going with you!"

He sighed, "Fine, but stay close."

Together they walked into the dark forest, she had pulled up her dress and tucked bits of it into the tights she wore so that her legs were exposed to her knees, their feet moved soundlessly. "There." He whispered, she let him help her up into a tree,

"I see them." She whispered, "Thirteen dwarves about to be eaten by the spiders." She jumped down,

"Go inside, I will bring them in." He said seriously,

"No –"

"You've never gone up against the spiders; I will not let you get hurt because of me." He said,

"You can't fight off the spiders." She said,

"I don't have too – they're easily distracted."

"Then let me distract them," She said quickly, "I can be invisible if I wish to."

He sighed, "Nothing I say or do will make you turn back… will it?" He asked,

"No." She replied.

"Very well…" He sighed.

Legolas stood hidden behind a tree when he heard a piercing cry, like a possessed bird that was dying, where she had heard it – he didn't know, all he knew that the cry pained his keen ears, but it also drew the spiders off, quickly he sprinted in and led them off.

Morwen walked with Legolas, "13." She said,

"Hmm?" He asked,

"13, it doesn't make sense."

"Why not?" He asked,

"Because, Dwarves are superstitious, 13 is a number of ill luck… unless one of your companions has been eaten." She said looking to the 13 angry-looking dwarves,

"Her highness has directed a question to you." Legolas snapped,

"Legolas, they do not have to answer, it was merely a statement." She said,

"They will respect you." He shot; she shook her head and gave him a look that he had seen his mother give his father before her passing, the look that said 'We _will_ talk about this in private.' Which led him to believe it was a thing all wives automatically learned. Once they reached the doors she turned to him "Once you send them to your father, go to the room." She said before storming off, he inwardly cringed.

She walked into the room and tore the circlet off as she set it on the dresser, she changed into a simpler dress and waited, minutes later Legolas walked in cautiously, she was impatiently tapping her foot. "You look beautiful…?" He said weakly,

"This will not work out if you do not have the slightest shred of tolerance for other races." She said getting up from her perch on the bed, "And if you ever use that tone, demanding authority in front of me again –" She said poking his chest. "I will make you regret it."

"They disrupted our wedding –"

"They were trying to pass the woods." She hissed, "Gandalf told me about them. He knew this would happen, that is why I came to these woods." She walked away, "Did you know I wanted to avoid you?"

"I thought you - that I –" He started,

"I do Legolas; I love you… but sometimes… I can't help but want to run from you!" She said turning away, "I know it's terrible –"

"- but you're scared." He said,

"I am not scared." She stated,

"Yes you are, Morwen." He replied, "And that is why you run away every time I take a step towards you, you take three-hundred back."

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, "It's…" She hugged herself, "Arathorn… he died, Legolas… he's _dead_. How am I so able to inflict death upon those that matter so much to me? And what about Aragorn? Will he grow up fatherless?" She opened her eyes and looked up only to find him standing in front of her,

"Do you honestly believe that you bring death?" He questioned,

tears welled up in her eyes; "It started with my mother and father…" She whispered, "_then_ Celebrían… now Arathorn." Her body shook "Who will be next?" She asked; pain evident in her voice "You? Elrond? Gandalf?" She curled her fists in her hair, "Every night I see you all dying before my eyes, one by one."

He took her hands in his, and gently moved them from her hair "Morwen, if you always live in fear of loosing those you love, then how will you _live_?"

She looked away, "Sometimes… I think I don't want to live. Now I know what Elrond meant when he said Immortality is a burden… I wish I never made this choice."

"What about _this_?" He questioned holding their joined hands up,

"Legolas…" She struggled, "I just need time." She said "Just a little time – I promise you I will be better…"

"I don't need you to be better." He whispered, "There is nothing wrong with you." He said pressing his forehead to hers. A knock on the door made them look up, "Enter." He said,

Legolas's brother Falagund walked in "Legolas, it's father – he's gone mad."

"Why?"

"The dwarves… they got away."

"What? How?" He said letting go of Morwen, Falagund saw a hurt look cross her face,

"Uh… I think it has to do with two guards being passed out."

"I'm off –"

"No, you are to stay with…" He paused as Legolas turned around and saw Morwen packing,

"Where are you going?" He questioned,

she glared up at him, tears in her eyes "Into the wild." She replied.

Falagund tactfully withdrew and left them alone, "Why?" Legolas asked,

"You seriously do not know why?" She asked walking to him, "One word of the prisoners escaping –" She shook her head, "No… it's selfish of me to think that you would put your wife over everything else… I'm sorry I assumed." She strode to the closet to pull out her weapon; Legolas pulled her to him,

"Morwen, wait –"

"Let go of me." She hissed angrily.

"You are my priority, but I have a duty to my father –"

"He hasn't asked anything of you – how could he on the day you get married?" She put a hand on his chest, "This is the second time you wish to go off – I can't help but wonder…" She looked hurt, "Forget it, I am going to find the dwarves… Gandalf sent me to help them."

"NO." He said,

"What?" She said,

"I won't let you."

"Won't… let me?" She said darkly,

"Yes, I command you to stay." He said,

"What?!" She yelled,

"Morwen, understand this… the dwarves are going to get the gold… _father_ wants the gold… the people in Lake Town want the gold… and the Goblins are on the move… this is war."

"I want to fight!"

"No!" He gasped when she slapped him, a pink mark blossoming on his fair face,

she looked horrified, "Legolas, I'm sorry –" She reached to touch the mark but he stopped her, his eyes closed,

"You must hate me now Morwen." He said, "Three hours to our marriage and I am already the worst husband around."

"No…"

"Don't you think that I do this for a reason?" He questioned opening his eyes to look at her,

"I –" She tried to gently push away from him, he didn't let her "I want to fight beside you." She said,

"Really? It looked like you were running away again." He said releasing her, "Go." He said in defeat,

"What?" She said in disbelief,

"Just… go wherever you want, I will not stop you."

"But…" She looked uncertain,

"I'm not ending this marriage…" He said, "I'm just letting you go, if I tried to keep you here, to keep you mine, then I will never have you." He gave her the weapons "Go… and take my love with you." She dropped them and hugged him,

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear, she drew back and kissed his cheek.

Once she was done he sat on the bed and watched her walk out of his life.

*-*

By the time Morwen had gotten to Lake Town a battle had started and ended, a battle in which a dragon was slain, 'One less dragon in the world.' She thought grimly.

She sat on a rock carving wood when she heard voices; she looked down and saw Gandalf with fewer dwarfs than she remembered and a hobbit, "Hello!" She beamed jumping down before them,

"It's you!" The hobbit exclaimed,

"Me?" She questioned,

"The beautiful elf that was with that warrior."

She crouched down, "You were in the woods?" She asked,

"Yes I was." He said proudly.

"He ended the war… or tried to." Gandalf said,

"What a brave hobbit." She said.

It was right there and then that Morwen's friendship with the little Hobbit had begun. Yet she did not know that the one thing that has shaped the history of the earth, and has yet to shape it even more lingered right beneath her nose, and she would be ignorant to it for the next 61 years.

* * *

I'll post the link to the dress on my profile if you all wan't to see it, the picture on display is Lavender, just imagine it in a soft green =]


	7. UnKnowing

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

Morwen sat in a tree, her legs dangling as she stared up at the sky. Life was quiet in Hobbiton, and it did her good. She had been to Rohan and Gondor, she had roamed around and she grew stronger. But a part of her just couldn't go back to her people; she just couldn't face Arwen, who would ask her about Legolas; or Elrond who would ask for status reports; or Elladan and Elrohir who would tease her for leaving. But mostly she couldn't find the courage to face Legolas again. Though she had grown strong, in some things she was still weak. She was still powerless to his piercing blue gaze, the one that had always been able to crumble her defenses since her childhood.

In truth… she missed him. She often found Aragorn, who had grown in Elrond's care, and she always asked about Legolas. Who happened to be a close friend of his, it was always the same answer 'He is well.' She never felt that was an adequate answer. She let out a sigh and jumped down soundlessly from her tree, they called her Lady Swift-Foot, or Sound-feet. Her bare soles walked lightly on the green grass as she heard jovial talking, she sat cross-legged on a ledge and waited for a cart to pass, and in it Gandalf sat beside Frodo. She smiled "Hello Gandalf, on time I see… but just barely."

"Hello Morwen." He looked at her bare feet, "I see the Shire has gotten to you more than it has I."

She got up and shrugged as she walked alongside the cart "I feel closer to the earth when I walk unhindered by shoes."

"If only Elrond could see you now." He stated,

"Meh, he'd probably just send me out on some mission." She said stuffing her hands into the pockets of the breeches she wore. Her tunic was light, and something she had taken from Legolas' closet without him noticing.

"Elrond has asked of you." He said gently,

Morwen fingered a lock of her wavy hair, "Mh…"

"Please do not fail to forget that he raised you like his daughter." Gandalf said firmly,

She sighed "Fine." She looked down "So what news…?"

Frodo took this as a sign to take his leave, "It was really great seeing you Gandalf."

"Like-wise my Boy." Gandalf smiled as Frodo jumped off, Morwen climbed in and sat in the newly vacated place.

Morwen sat back and crossed her arms over her chest "So?"

"You've grown wild." He said,

"I haven't grown anything… being out here's just…" She shrugged,

"So, have you finally come to peace with your past?" He asked,

"I am also ready for the future…" She sighed, "Have you heard of a terror in the forest?" She asked suddenly,

"There are many terrors in this world, Morwen." Gandalf replied,

"Yes, but it is said this one is heard howling once every month… a great wolf… and he appears when ever the moon is at its fullest." She put a foot up on the bench, and then she wrapped her arm around her knee, "I have been asked to investigate what it is."

"What have you found?"

"That this beast has been feeding on people."

"Feeding?" Gandalf asked, sounding mortified,

"Yes, feeding… as in – bones are found the next morning, sometimes the bones of more than one hobbit."

"How did this horror come to be?" He asked,

"I was hoping that you would know, it is said now the fires in Mount Doom are alive there have been odd occurrences… Dimensional anomalies… there are evils coming in from other worlds… worlds we do not know about."

"Yes, that is possible… when do you set out?"

"When the day is new once more. For the moon will be born anew tonight." She said standing up "I am to walk deep into the forest, there is a Hobbit settlement there, they have agreed to let me sleep the night there before I set out again to see what the anomaly is… they are all over Middle Earth… and I daresay Elrond will send me out to hunt them down." She sighed and stretched out her arms, "Well, I should go… I am expected to hang up the lights in the Party Tree." She jumped up into a tree "Until we meet again Mithrandir!" She said as she jumped onto the road and skipped off,

Gandalf chuckled 'The hobbits have influenced her more than she will admit.'

*_*

Morwen hung up more strings that would later be lit with candles she swung off a branch and landed beside Sam who nodded appreciatively, she patted his head before walking off.

She walked to Bag End and entered, there Gandalf waved from the kitchen, she waved back and walked into the guest room that had become hers over the years. On the bed she saw s small box, she walked over to it and saw Legolas' familiar scrawl 'Gandalf must have put it on the bed before I got back' she thought sitting on the bed and opening the letter.

'_Morwen, _

_It has been quite a long time… I have heard tell of your deeds from Aragorn as he passes by our Kingdom. Often I have been tempted to go off and find you but I deem you would not appreciate that at all. Some merchants from a far off land came by and I thought this would suit you, I always thought of you every time I saw one… until we meet again,_

_Legolas.' _

The guilt that she felt everyday came back in full blow like a punch to her stomach, she opened the box and saw a silver Dragonfly pendant sitting on the little silk cushion, and it hung on a beautiful silver chain. She put it on and smiled 'Legolas did always have an eye for the beautiful pieces.' She sighed and got up as she packed her things.

Once she was done she rested a bit on her bed, she fell asleep. She didn't mean too, she wasn't tired, but before she knew it her eyes fluttered close and she drifted off to sleep.

This sleep was brought upon her by Galadriel, to educate a mind who was unaware of what lie just beyond the changing tide;

_'I amar prestar aen..._  
_ihan mathon ne nen..._  
_han mathon ne chae..._  
_a han noston ned gwilith._

The world is changed.

I feel it in the water.

I feel it in the Earth.

I smell it in the air.

Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.'

She saw a fire; in it melted metal is being taken out by prongs, and then is poured into a mold for casting. She saw Elrond, Galadriel, and a third elf she had never seen before, and they all bore rings, the third ring with the red stone was a ring she had seen on Gandalf'shand before. Next she saw seven rings spread in a circle on a table. She saw seven Dwarves she assumed they were seven Dwarf Lords, as they were royally dressed; they picked the rings up and raised them above their heads. Finally she saw Nine Kings of men they all lowered their rings, holding them in front of themselves… as if they were something they cherished above all else. To her Galadriel appeared looking grave

"It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords; great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls, and nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made."

She saw the mountain of fire, and Mordor – a land deprived of life and light, and yet she saw a form, a form standing within the mountain. She knew it to be Sauron for he was great of stature, tall and dark, and within the mountain he forged the ring from the knowledge he had tricked the elves into giving him.

"In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life."

Morwen saw him now wearing the ring upon his gloved hand,

"'One Ring to Rule them All', One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted."

She saw villages being ravaged and sacked by the hoards of Sauron, and then she saw a host of Elves, and Men marching unto the lands of Sauron;

"A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth."

She saw a fray, in which Elrond himself fought; it seemed like victory was upon them,

"Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone."

Sauron arrived in the midst of battle, with his mace and ring, to him Elendil ran it looked like he was about to strike, but Sauron swung and hit the king into the rocky wall behind him. As Morwen watched she felt tears roll down her face. Isildur picked up his fathers sword just in time,

"It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword."

Sauron stepped on it, breaking it, as Sauron reached to the King's son he picks up the hilt of the broken sword Narsil and swiped at Sauron…

"Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated…"

Anger arose in Morwen as Isildur took the ring for himself,

"The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own."

Morwen now understood why Elrond had no tolerance for the race of man, they were easily corrupted, and their wills bent easily; she saw a skirmish between Isildur and Orcs; desperately Isildur used the ring to run from the fight… but it fell off his finger into the river as he was shot multiple shots in his back rendering him dead.

"It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer."

She saw a creature so warped and bet it had to be otherworldly,

"The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him."

Morwen saw it sitting on a rock, stroking the ring, "It came to me. My own. My love. My own. My prrrecioussssss! _Gollum, Gollum!"_

"The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum."

Morwen felt a sense of dread,

"But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable."

She saw Bilbo, the Bilbo she knew when she first met him, "No." She whispered,

"What's this?" Bilbo asked,

"A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

"No." Morwen said a bit louder,

"A ring!"

Gollum was yelling out in despair,

"For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."

"NO!" She yelled.

*_*

She sat up with a gasp, her chest felt tight, Bilbo and Gandalfstood in the room looking concerned; "Morwen, are you ok?"

"I need air." She whispered running out.

She sat in the garden, 'Why did she have me see that?' She thought, now realizing that the dream, the shared vision had left her physically drained, like she had been running for miles and miles without rest. Elrond had once told her that for the unaccustomed elf, mental connections took a toll on them. She looked up at the darkening sky, 'Bilbo has the One ring of Power.' She thought darkly, 'All these years I have dwelled around him and not once did I suspect that he would have it… not once!' Her hand went to the Dragonfly at her neck, 'Do I stay now? No, I have to see to that fear… but do I leave now?' She raised her other hand to clutch her head 'I promised I'd stay for the party…'

"Mental connections can have quite the toll, even on wild Elf Princesses." Gandalf said, startling her a bit;

"How do you know that I had a mental contact?" She asked, her voice sounding uncharacteristically weak,

"You were writhing around like someone was pouring hot lead into your veins, for a first connection that is the most common symptom." He said offering her a mug of tea, she took it and gingerly sipped the Amber liquid, which was soothingly flavored with Cinnamon,

"Galadriel… she showed me –"

"You mustn't tell me what you saw, for the subject of the connection is private between sender and receiver." He said quickly,

"Even if it meant Galadriel told me where the Ring is?" She asked,

"I have a feeling I will find that out soon." He said grimly,

"What did you tell Bilbo?" She asked,

"Oh, I told him you had a nightmare of your Husband being tortured." He said,

"How smart." She said dryly,

"It made sense to tell him that." He said with a shrug, "Leave him unfettered with your often mind boggling situations." He said,

"Not mind boggling… just… interesting." She grinned. "Plus, I remember Arwen's first communication with Ad- Elrond." She said, "She had a full out seizure."

Gandalf laughed "Yes, I heard."

"The party is soon." She sighed,

"You sound like you dread it." He said,

"I find no joy here now that I know things I did not know before." She hugged herself, "Some things I wish I could just… un-know."

"A pity you can not un-know what you know already." Gandalf said, "Or everyone who knew hardship would just forget it into oblivion."

"Things would be easier." She commented downing the last of her fragrant tea. "Thank you Gandalf." She said getting up.

*_*

Morwenheard music and laughter; she had wished Bilbo a happy birthday and then returned to Bag End. She changed into another tunic she had taken from Legolas, her tights, and boots. It had been a while since she wore boots; she was surprised to find she didn't mind the weight. Finally she braided her unruly hair and put a cloak on, she grabbed her sack and weapons then walked out of the door in the fashion everyone knew she favored… slipping away into the night.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to upload, but things have been hectic 1) I momentarily shifted my attention to my other Fanfic. 2) I've had exams and a presentation comming up at college and 3) I might have gotten a tad bit lazy... ANYWAY I decided to put up this chapter today (I felt this chapter has a healthy amount of material... I guess you readers are to judge on that)


	8. Death

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

Morwen walked down the woody path alone, her pack on her left shoulder. She could feel her boots crunching gravel beneath her feet, her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. She hated being alone like this… it brought back memories and thoughts that she usually did not like to recall as they were painful at times.

Was she guilty? Yes, after all this time she was guilty. She had left Legolas after he had hoped for a happy life with her; it made her feel selfish.

"Maybe we will be reunited once more." She said aloud before turning off the path.

*_*

The hobbit village was a quite settlement in the woods; some of the 'Big Folk' lived there as well. The Mayor, a round hobbit, greeted the wandered "Greetin's Randiriel." He said,

"Greeting Mayor Jon." She said, "I have come."

"Right, this way."

She followed the Hobbit into a house; there one of her fellow rangers sat "Hello Beorlad." She said,

"My lady." He said bowing,

"What news?" She said sitting down, the Mayor left them.

"One of the scouts claimed he saw the being… and that it shies away from silver."

"Silver?" She said,

"Aye, the lad was wearing a silver ring, said the creature ran off when it got too close."

"Silver you say…" She got up and nodded, "Mayor Jon, lead me to your silver-smith." She said to the Hobbit,

"Ah! Smithy Roger is one of the best in these parts!"

"_That's saying a lot._" Beorlad said in Elvish; drawing a laugh from Morwen she shook her head and followed the mayor.

The Smithy was a tall man of regal stature. Such was not unusual in these parts as many of the men were outcasts from realms such as Gondor and Rohan. She looked around and then looked at the Smithy who was watching her closely,

"You are the Silver-Smith." She stated,

"Elves have the gift of stating the obvious, yes, I am the silver-smith." He said,

"Then I have a job for you." She said sitting down,

"Surprise, surprise." He said dryly, "So?"

"I want you to make me silver arrow tips."

"Silver Arrow tips?"

"Yes… a quiver-full." She said puling out a velvet pouch from her pocket "And here is a payment."

He opened it and saw it was full of jewels,

"This is more than I require." He stated,

"You see, I need them before the moon is at its fullest… _this_ is payment to urge you to work quickly… I will be staying at the 'Grudging Fancy' should you need me." She said getting up and leaving.

She and Beorlad sat in a tree "The scout reported the beast to be in this part of the woods."

"There is but a hut far away." She said squinting through the dark,

"Maybe we should return when it is light." He said,

"No… for there is naught a soul around for miles." She said jumping down, "We shall return when the moon is fullest."

Beorlad paled, "But My Lady…"

She smirked, "Scared?"

"No, but –"

"How long have you been stationed her Beorlad?" She asked as they walked back,

"Nigh three months my Lady… why?"

"Just curiosity I guess." She said with a shrug.

"Lord Aragorn requested I give you this." He said handing her a letter;

'it's from Legolas.' She thought, "Thank you." She said going to the inn.

'_Morwen;_

_I hope you have received the gift I sent to you, though I expect no reply I just feel like I need someone to talk to. Father has sent me out to Rivendell as we have lost the creature Gollum (It is partially my fault as I was guard on the creature.) So… I must go report to Elrond about this. I feel guilty as he disappeared on my watch... Father was very disappointed; I imagine this mission is somewhat of a punishment. Maybe we will see each other soon._

Legolas'

'He pressures him to much.' Morwen thought as she thought about Thranduil, 'But it is out of love… not much can be said for what a father will do because of the love of his son.' She sighed and reached up to the necklace "I hope we meet again." She whispered into the dark room.

The next morning she walked around the town asking the people questions. She bumped into the Silversmith who was walking to his shop "If you keep poking your nose around you might just loose it." He said shrewdly,

"You sound like a man who has something to hide." She stated,

"_NO_ I just hate interfering elves." He spat.

"How are the arrows coming along?" She asked,

he scowled, "Fine."

"Seriously, when will they be done." She said seriously, his cold stance fell "So it's true then?" He asked,

"Yeah…"

"I should mention this then… these attacks started when that –"

Beorlad ran to them "My Lady!" He said, Roger's coldness returned,

"Stop poking around here elf."

"Wait… what is your name really?" She asked, "You are one of the men from the west, are you not?"

"Ûrgalad, I was once called… a long time ago." He said leaving.

"At least we know where he got 'Roger' from."

"Is he from Númenor?" Beorlad asked,

"I believe he is." She said, "After all, not all preferred to roam the wild like your kin." She smiled and patted his shoulder before walking off.

'Ûrgalad… Firelight…' She thought as she walked through the town, 'and he is a Silversmith… isn't that Ironic? But he is too… suspicious- then again he was helpful when Beorlad wasn't around, maybe he dislikes his kin?' She went to the smithy 'Closed? Maybe I shall return tomorrow in the morn.' She shrugged and walked off, unaware of the eyes that watched her from behind an alley corner.

*_*

Morwen said reading in her room as the sun peeked out from its place yonder in the west, she got up and stretched as she faced the sun then she changed and walked out of her room.

She sat at the counter eating her simple breakfast, a young lad ran to her huffing and puffing as he clutched to his side, "What is it lad?" She asked setting the apple down,

"It's Roger Ma'am…"

"What's wrong?" She asked; she was forced off the stool as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out. She saw a crowd at the Smithy,

"What is going on boy?" She asked,

"My name is Gálleth, Ma'am… Gálleth son of Romund…"

"What has happened Gálleth son of Romund?"

His green eyes looked up at her "Roger was killed in the night."

'What?" She asked in horror.

*_*

She bent over the body of the fallen Silversmith, his eyes stared unseeingly into space, she reached out and gently slid them shut; blood was streaming from his neck, she looked down and saw a slit there. She sighed, "Have him buried." She said, "Who of you is his apprentice?"

None answered; she nodded "I see…" She looked at the silver arrows… there were five… she knew she would only need about ten… "Then I must finish these alone." She said as she watched men take Roger out. She cleaned up the blood and then went to work.

Rumor of the Elf working in the Smithy spread quickly, soon people gathered around the windows as they watched her work. They had heard of the skill of the elves when it came to metal-work, and they were not disappointed as they saw the ever-young woman working meticulously as she beat at the small squares of Silver, then cutting them into perfect arrow-tips.

She sat at the bench and set the ten finished arrow-heads; she pulled out ten of her old arrows and removed their heads. She looked up and saw a few of the people staring at her as she worked had remained despite the fact that night had fallen. She shook her head and reached up to her dark-haired head and pulled out three strands of hair. Galadriel had told her that Elves had strong hair… so she twisted those together and made a fine brown rope which she used to bind the arrow-heads to the shaft of each arrow.

"Is she still working?" A young girl asked Gálleth the next morning,

"Yes." The young boy said yawning, "She's been working through the night."

"Don't Elves tire?"

"No we don't." Morwen said walking out, both kids gasped; she smiled "Good morning."

"Morning!" They squeaked,

"I'm Allena!" The girl blurted out,

Morwen chuckled and ruffled the girl's coppery locks "That is a beautiful name, Gálleth, I know you have been watching all night, run off and get some sleep."

"Yes Ma'am!" He said running off,

"Allena, would you like to help me with something?"

"Yes, please!"

Morwen crouched down "It might be troublesome."

"I want to help!"

Morwen smiled, "Ok… I need you and your friends to tell me all of the stories you've heard about the terror."

"_All_ of them?" The girl looked excited,

"Yes! All of them!" Morwen said with the same excitement,

"Oh! We would love too!"

"Wonderful! How about we all meet in the town square?"

"In the schoolhouse?" She asked,

"Yes."

"OK!"

She and the children sat on the floor, a four year old sat on her lap; "Now who shall tell me the first story?" Morwen asked,

"Me, because I am oldest." A teen said, she looked to be fourteen at the most,

"Very well, what is your name?"

"Anna, short for Annila."

"Go ahead Annila."

The girl straightened herself and took a deep breath; "It started three months ago, the month was new, and the moon was at its fullest; we were dancing around the bon-fires because of it. It was then Barz the Woodsman came running like one possessed, yelling about some fear in the forest, and it looked like something had eaten a part of him. He died that night."

"I want to say!" The four year old said, "I name is Ally… is short for Ally!" She said looking up at Morwen,

"Go ahead." She said chuckling,

"One time I with daddy, and- and- he says that I has to go home to mommy… and Barz die!"

Morwen chuckled again, "Who has another story?"

They heard yelling outside, she set Ally aside and got up, the children made to get up but she put her hand up "I need you all to stay in here, understood?"

They nodded.

"_EVER SINCE YOU CAME UPON THIS TOWN PEOPLE HAVE BEEN DYING!"_ One man yelled,

_"YES, HOW DO WE KNOW YOU AREN'T BEHIND THE ATTACKS?"_ A woman yelled out,

Morwen saw that a mob had surrounded Beorlad,

_"AND ROGER DIED RIGHT AFTER HE WAS ABOUT TO TELL RANDIRIEL ABOUT THE MONSTER!"_

"YEAH!!"

Morwen stood with the crowd, "What is going on?" She asked a man,

"That man is a bringer of misfortune."

"He is one of my Kin I assure you." She said,

"A ranger was found dead in the woods."

Her eyes widened "but there can't possibly –"

"Mark our words." The man said, "We will all regret hosting this filth here."

"Beorlad, what are they saying?"

"I assure you my lady. I have no idea."

She turned to the town's people "I will watch him." She said, "And all shall unfold ere the moon is full."

She never expected what was too come. Then again- who expected such horrid things?

It was the night of the full moon, and Morwen had just finished her bath. She walked into the common room of the in, but it was horribly empty. She tied back her damp hair and looked around, "Hello?"

No answer.

Then she heard it, faint cries… from the windows she saw a strange orange glow. Quickly she ran to her room and grabbed Anguirel, and the silver tipped arrows and her bow. The sight that met her eyes when she ran out was more horrific than anything she had ever seen in her long life. The bodies of the towns people littered the streets; young and old alike, their blood had run between the cracks of the cobblestones. Some houses were burning, and then she beheld it… the creature that had caused this… the monster. A Giant being, neither man nor wolf… in his mouth she saw what horribly resembled an arm, from the sheer terror of the sight she dropped her bow, "What are you?" She breathed out,

"I am death." He said in a deep gravelly voice "I can sleep on ice… and never freeze…" He neared her, "I can fast for a thousand years and not die…" She could smell his breath… it was the rank stench of death "I can drink a river of blood, and not burst…" He grabbed her by her neck and held her up, "And now I shall snack upon you."

She stared into the eyes of the being, "I am a werewolf." He growled,

"You are the being from beyond the veil of the world." She stated,

"Wise… even before your death." He laughed,

"No… yours!" She yelled kicking him, he staggered back but did not let go, she managed to draw her sword and slice at his arm, he howled and dropped her; she managed to her bow and run away. She gasped in surprise as his claw met her side, she drew an arrow and quickly shot it, it merely grazed his shoulder, but it pained him greatly none-the-less,

"Smart snack!" He growled,

"Smarter than you know." She said aiming at his heart, her bow sang as the arrow pierced his chest. The being fell. She winced as the wound in her side bleed, weakly she went back to the inn.

After treating herself she went back outside to honor all the dead, she sighed and began to drag them one by one to a giant pit that had once been a dried lake, one by one she put them in. Finally she held the broken body of Ally… and she wept… she wept harder than she had ever wept before as she held the lifeless child to her chest and gently rocked back and forth "I am so sorry." She whispered, "I could have prevented this… I was so blind!" She sobbed, "Legolas… why didn't you tell me woe like this was possible?" She whimpered, "Why did I leave you?" She wept a bit more before controlling herself. She set the child's body and threw in a branch she had lit from the fires within the town, slowly she watched the flames consume their bodies, she sat down and watched… she barely registered that it was raining until the fires had died down; she finally got up again and turned to the corpse of the monster, "You shall receive no such honor." She spat, "You I will leave for the sport of the crows and the scavenging beasts that live in these woods." She gathered her stuff and left that dead town, but she did not leave her woes with it.

* * *

I quoted Narnia: Prince Caspian =] (Or I tried to lol)


	9. Starless nights

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

Her walk was long… and slow, the wound inflicted upon her was far too great that is was beyond her skill. It did not help that as she walked she saw the bodies of man and hobbit alike before her waking eyes. Like a horrid dream that she could not wake from it tortured her. She dragged her feet along the path, ever-winding… and so painfully long.

She dared not stop lest an Orc attacked her in her weakened state; she stopped as a spasm of pain racked through her body, causing her to fall to her knees. She clutched at her side and whimpered as the pain spread through her. She sat at the base of a tree to examine the wound, to her horror she found the area surrounding the three long wound was a sickly green; "It's poisoned." She whispered, "I have to get to Rivendell… but it's so dark!" She got up, "And yet I feel the sun upon my back… how can that be?" She groped along the path "I can't see the sun… it is night… and yet I see no stars!" It was then she fell face first onto the road; the darkness finally consuming her.

A traveling family came upon her form, "Father!" the young girl said tugging on his cloak, "Look!"

"She's wounded." The wife said hurrying to her side, "An elf!"

"Rivendell is less than a day away." He said picking Morwen up and setting her amongst their luggage in their wagon. "They will tend to her better than we can."

*_*

When Morwen woke up she was in a bed, and she wore a white night-gown. She saw Elrond sitting at the window; he looked over to her "You are awake." He stated. This reminded her of Ûrgalad when he had once stated that Elves had a gift for stating the obvious, and it saddened her greatly,

"Yes, my lord, I am."

"Your wounds were great." He said, "What is it that inflicted them upon you?"

She sat up with his help, "A beast." She said, "A best that is neither man nor wolf."

He nodded and sat down again; "A family of travelers brought you in, they said that they passed a town the usually went to, and they mentioned the carcass of a giant being… they also spoke of the blood in the streets, and a pit that looked like a mass pyre."

She looked down at her hands "That is because it was a mass pyre." She whispered, "Every man, woman, hobbit, boy, and girl… every child, every adult… all of them… they were killed by this beast…"

"What happened?" He asked,

"Many things happened, my lord." She replied; and slowly she told him that had happened with her.

The weeks rolled by and Morwen's wound healed slowly, but she was strong enough to walk in the gardens.

The Houses of Healing was fast becoming a place she lived in, her wound had lost the green it used to be, and now it was just three long pink wounds that looked raw. She sighed as the healer spread more medicine on it;

"Another wound to add to your collection I see." Gandalf's voice came from the door,

she looked up and smiled "The story of this one is perhaps the most interesting." She said;

"Only the pain within you is too fresh." He observed.

She looked down and nodded; "What are you doing here?" She asked,

"Frodo is here." He said,

"I thought I saw Merry in the kitchens…" She said,

"Yes, Pippin and Sam are here as well."

She got up, "Where?"

"Frodo is healing." Gandalf said,

"You miss out on a lot when everybody thinks you cannot handle anything." She said as she put a long vest on to keep her wound warm. She then linked her arm with Gandalf's as he led her to Frodo's room.

Elrond was bent over the hobbit; Elrond's hand was on Frodo's forehead. "_Lasto beth Nin, Tolo dan nan galad."_[1] The hobbit stirred,

"Where am I?" He whispered not quite awake,

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th if you want to know." Gandalf said,

"Gandalf! Morwen!" He said sitting up,

"Yes. We are here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit!" Gandalf said; Morwen nodded in agreement.

She looked at Elrond who nodded to her, she ruffled Frodo's hair, "I shall see you later little one." She smiled and left.

*_*

She sat in the library, an empty book lie open she dipped a quill in an ink-well and set the tip onto the paper;

'_Thus follows the account of Morwen, Daughter of Maedhros, Exile of the Elves, descendant of Eöl the Dark.'_ She wrote '_After the death of her father and her journeys through the lands of Middle Earth.'_She sighed, Elrond had asked her to write of her adventures, because on day the elves would pass, and her story would be nothing but a story. She had started it when she had first returned to Rivendell and was bed-ridden. And she had begun it like so, '_It started after the demise of her father and mother, and it was after her choice to join the immortals that condemned her to a life of wandering.' _She nodded 'That indeed.'

She spent the day bent over the book, writing rapidly yet elegantly. Her handwriting was curly, though she was writing in Common, but the influence of the Tengwar on her handwriting was very obvious. She was so immersed in what she was doing that she did not notice the figure standing in the door-way watching her.

'_The being had been feeding upon Man, and Hobbit alike-'_ She stopped and set the quill down "It's still too soon." She whispered, her hand went to her necklace;

"What is?" A voice said from above, she closed her eyes and smiled;

"Legolas." She got up and faced him; he reached out to touch her cheeks. She hugged him tightly; he hid his face in her hair and smiled.

*_*

They sat against a tree; Morwen's head was on his shoulder as his arm was around her.

"- Every Man, Woman, Hobbit, and Child." She whispered brokenly, "And the blood…" She shuddered.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her forehead,

"I was beginning to wonder if that was the river he was talking about."

"Morwen…" He said softly,

"It was terrible." She said.

"And the wound?" He asked,

"It's here." She guided his hand to her side; he could feel the bandages through the dress; "It hurts… Elrond says it might hurt for a long time."

"You said it was poisoned."

"Yes…" She nodded. She laced her fingers through his "Legolas?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I left." She whispered,

"I'm sorry I didn't come after you." He said with a sigh.

"You didn't have to." She said,

"I know… but I still should have."

*_*

Those who had arrived at the meeting place looked upon the white-clad figure led by the Prince of Mirkwood. Her long dark-brown hair hung in waves, upon her neck they saw the silver dragon-fly, and they assumed that was her symbol. She lifted her hand to push her hair behind her ear and they saw that the arm was marred by a scar. She smiled, "Lord Gloin." She said walking over to a dwarf,

"My Lady Morwen." He said happily, "This is my son Gimli."

She laughed, "I remember when you were naught but a child!" She bowed to the two "An honor."

"What business does a woman have in the council?" An arrogant voice asked,

Morwen turned around "And what business does a man have to do with the affairs of elves?" She asked,

"Show some respect to this woman." Gloin said angrily, "She is Morwen Mentathiel!"

"Peace Gloin." She said putting her hand up, "I have long dealt with the impertinence of man." She remembered Ûrgalad as he lie dead in his blood; sadness flickered in her immortal eyes. She felt Legolas take her hand in his; she turned to look up at him. Elrond walked into the area and everybody sat down.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate… this one doom." He gestured to the pedestal that stood in the center of the terrace "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Morwen saw Frodo set the ring upon it. She felt a stinging in her side; she shifted uncomfortably;

"What's wrong?" Legolas whispered,

"I think the ring affects my wound." She replied,

"Why?" He said,

"The evil that wrought this ring, is the same evil that brought forth that beast, and thus its malice must be the same –"

"So it is true." The Gondorian said, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." As he spoke he neared the ring, and the irritation in Morwen's wound grew,

"Boromir!" Elrond said,

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_."[2] Gandalf said in a voice that did not sound like his own. The sky darkened as if the sun itself had hidden from these words. Morwen clutched to her side as the pain grew, she looked up at Elrond who spoke;

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf said gruffly, Morwen grabbed Legolas' hand and looked up at him, he looked uncomfortable,

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir said,

"What makes you think that the ring will not corrupt your people?" Morwen asked,

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said,

"My point exactly." Morwen said,

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered,

Legolas got up angrily as he let go of Morwen's hand; "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" He looked at Aragorn with disbelief "This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas confirmed,

"_Havo_ _dad Legolas_."[3] Aragorn said, Legolas looked at Morwen as she pulled him back down,

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said as he sat down.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf said,

"We have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said,

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked as he got up and grabbed the axe of a dwarf sitting beside him,

"Gimli no!" Morwen cried out as he brought the axe down, a spasm of pain took her from her side, 'The evil flows through me!' She thought in horror as she sat up, the axe had shattered leaving the ring without a scratch.

"Morwen." Legolas whispered,

"The Lord of that ring poured his malice into the beast that bestowed this wound onto me." She whispered, "And so – for as long as I bear this accursed wound I shall be affected by that infernal thing. At first I guessed, but now there is no possible reason to doubt it." She looked up with a glare at the seemingly harmless piece of jewelry.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond looked around, his eyes settling on Morwen whose face was forced into an expression that relayed not of her pain, "One of you must do this."

There was a silence that was heavy upon the ears; it was punctuated by the sound of the leaves rustling,

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said breaking the silence,

Legolas got up and spoke "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli sneered,

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir yelled in turn as he got up.

'Men.' Morwen thought with a snort as all the others got up and began to argue. All who had remain seated were few. Aragorn, Elrond, Frodo, and herself.

Her attention was drawn to Frodo who got up, "I will take it! I will take it!"

Everyone fell silent; Morwen sat up slightly to look at the Hobbit,

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though… I do not know the way."

" I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said as he walked over to Frodo, he stood behind him and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder;

Aragorn got up from his seat "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will…" He knelt before Frodo, "You have my sword."

Legolas looked at Morwen before joining them, "And you have my bow." He said standing beside Frodo,

"And my Axe!" Gimli said,

Morwen bit back a laugh as the pair exchanged condescending looks,

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said joining the group,

"Heh!" Sam said jumping from the bushes, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond smiled "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Morwen laughed as Merry and Pippin joined the group "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us! " Merry said,

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin said proudly,

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said with a smirk,

Elrond nodded "Nine companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin said, causing Morwen to double over with a silent fit of laughter.

* * *

[1] - _Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad._ *Hear my voice, come back to the light*

[2] - _Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._ *One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them*

[3] - _Havo dad Legolas_ *Sit down Legolas*


	10. The Road goes ever on

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

Legolas looked at her "I'm sorry –"

"Don't Legolas." She said with a small smile, "I would have forced you to go on this journey." She said, he put his hands on her hips and let out a sigh;

"I shouldn't go, not while you are in this state."

"I am fine."

"The wound –"

"Should heal better while the ring is not here." She said looking up at him. "I imagine you will see me when you least expect it." She stepped back and handed him his quiver "I have another mission to go off to soon… in the south."

"The south?"

"Yes apparently, there was a rather large surge of imbalance in the veil between worlds there, and unusually large anomaly. I am to go investigate that." He took her hands and kissed them lovingly,

"Will you see us off?" He asked,

"I will be with the others… yes."

He nodded, she sighed heavily "And here I thought our reunion would be a bit longer."

He chuckled; "It will have to wait, Galadriel has told me once that 'At the walls of the Deeping Comb you shall reunite with he whom you have been parted from.'"

The following morning Morwen stood beside Arwen "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, and Men, and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond said clearly,

"The fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer."

Morwen smiled slightly as Legolas winked her way before leaving.

*_*

She looked down at the long scars she now bore "They will not bother you anymore." Elrond said, "Not even if you held the ring within your palm."

"That's good." She replied,

"Yes." He sat down as she tugged her tunic down,

"What do you plan to do?" He asked,

"Well, my road takes me far from that of the fellowship." She said, "Unless you foresaw some fate that I have yet to see them."

"I have seen many things within your future." He said, "Though, it is up to you to make them come to pass." He got up, "Follow me." He said.

They walked into his office, there a map of Middle Earth rested on his desk, "Your road will not be an easy one, for you must look to the sea." He said pointing to the Bay of Belfalas "Just beyond the bay an Island has appeared." He said looking up at her,

"The anomaly is an Island?"

"With people upon it, your task is to bring them to mainland." He said, "Like all anomalies the Island will not last long, it is the tear in the veil." He sat down, "It is rumored that they have killed any Orc that has tried to kill them."

"… they are good?" She asked,

"So we believe. When do you plan to leave?" He asked,

"Straight away, it is a long road, and I want to finish it, maybe these people could be powerful allies."

"Very well." He said.

*_*

She was packing when Arwen burst in "Ada said that you are leaving!" Arwen said,

"I must, it will be vital to the war."

"That is all you speak of, war – death." Arwen said angrily as she sat down in an elaborate arm-chair,

"I'm sorry if that upsets you, it is not something we can control…" Morwen strapped on her weapons and pulled Arwen up, "Farewell sister, I deem we won't see each other until the world is free from Sauron."

They hugged each other tightly, "Namárië." Arwen said,

"Namárië." At that Morwen left.

Morwen stood in the stables, Elladan and Elrohir joined her, "Can I help you two?" She asked,

"We're going with you." Elladan replied,

"The last time you traveled alone, you came back in pieces." Elrohir agreed.

"You don't have to."

"We want to."

"Very well." She said with a smile.

*_*

Their road was a long one, and they passed through war torn lands they could not help because they were pressed for time.

They stopped at an inn in the town at the bay. Morwen and the twins sat to plan their course of action, "We're already pressed for time." She said staring out at the bay.

"No one is willing to take us to the Island." Elladan said looking at the map as if it would give him answers to everything.

"What about boats?" She asked,

"It is too far to row." Elrohir said with a sigh,

"Then… can we crew our own ship?" She asked,

"Who would help us? The people are sea men; it is known how superstitious they are." Elladan said, "They say they've seen men with the bodies of horses." He scoffed,

"Men, with the bodies of horses?" She asked looking at the twins,

"Yes…"

She went to her bags and pulled out a worn book,

"What is that?" Elladan asked,

"A book on creatures – I found it when I found Anguirel –" She said gesturing to her sword, "It was in the library Gandalf and I took shelter in – when I read it at first the ideas within seemed strange and outlandish… now I know it might not be so – here it is… a Centaur."

"Centaur?" Elrohir asked,

"Yes… within I found creatures." She said sitting on the bed, "Creatures that would make even Aragorn dizzy." She said thumbing through the book "Fawns, Centaurs… fairies!"

"Like in the stories Nan used to tell us as kids." Elladan said snatching the book out of her hands,

"Yes."

"So these people… are actually –" Elladan started,

"Hybrids, like our Morwen." Elrohir said,

"Elrohir?" Morwen said sweetly,

"Yes Morwen?" He replied looking at her,

"Hria cuilë."[1]

"Ouch." Elrohir said putting a hand to his heart.

"What do you suggest we do?" Elladan said,

"Where do sea-hardy men go after a long day at the docks?" Morwen asked getting up again, she belted her sword on.

"To get a mug of ale, and put their feet up on a settle?"

"In the shire they would go to the Green Dragon to do that." She said going to the door, "I saw a pub as we walked to the inn."

"I do fancy a drink." Elladan said.

"So do I." Elrohir said getting up.

*_*

The Silver Siren was the tavern everyone went to. The trio looked at each other as men walked in looking like seasoned sailors,

"We'll split up." Morwen said, "And we'll meet in an empty corner in a bit."

"That sounds like a plan." The twins agreed.

Once they walked in the stench of stale Ale, sweat, and other things the elves didn't want to imagine what it could be assaulted their sense of smell, Morwen slightly gagged as she walked to the bar.

There were men who were missing limbs, some missing an eye, others various teeth, all were scarred, tan, and tattooed. She sat down and cast a weary eye around her. Musicians played in one corner, their music set the over-all mood of that pub. Rowdy. Men fought and other laughed. 'Nothing but a rabble of pirates.' She thought with a sigh,

"Wha' can I ge' fer ye lil missy?" The bar-tender asked,

"I need a crew." She said looking at him, he was an elderly man with a grey beard and a bald head, a tattoo of a serpent circled his bald head like a crown; "And most importantly a Captain, who do I contact."

"Well, where's yer headin'?" He asked,

"That Island that appeared just south of the bay –"

He dropped the mug he was wiping clean and muttered quickly, "Stop speakin' of evil things… that Island be cursed I tells ya –"

"I need to get to it." She said steadily,

"Yer crazy in de head." He said,

"So I have been told." She said grimly,

"Well, der is on'y one who migh' take ye to de island." He said as he nodded to a corner, "His name be Captain Silver. De man is probably as mad as ye are."

She put three gold coins on the bar and left. "Thank you." She muttered.

*_*

The captain was a grim-faced man with bright green eyes set under black eyebrows. His beard was closely trimmed and was graying in certain area's, her wore a black bandana on his head. His feet were up on the table as he smoked from a pipe, he looked up as Morwen sat down;

"Captain Silver?" She asked,

"Depends on who's looking." He replied in a low voice,

"I am Morwen of Mirkwood." She said as he put his feet down, "My companions and I seek passage to the Island." She said,

"What for?" He asked, "Because I am not taking a bunch of tourists to ogle some magical creatures." He said,

"I am on a mission for Elrond of Rivendell." She said, "A mission I cannot discuss with you unless I know where your allegiance lies." She sat back,

"I'll help you." He said, "But I don't give out charity." He said,

"Nor do I expect you to." She said dropping a velvet bag full of coins, "I pay in advance."

"I cast off at sunrise, be there or I will set sail without you." He said leaving her.

She met up with Elladan and Elrohir who smirked at a man who lie unconscious "You can never beat elves in a drinking game." Elladan said,

"I leave you two for five minutes – honestly." She grumbled,

"Well…" Elrohir said with a shrug,

"I've got us passage." She said,

"Perfect!"

"We leave at sunrise."

*_*

Captain Silver stood at the gangplank, he could see all the stars in the sky, "It looks like it will be clear skies ahead." Morwen said joining him,

"The sea changes quickly." He replied,

"But I have learned to read the stars." She said, "And it seems that they shine in our favor, for no good deed is met with misfortune." She smiled slightly; "Perhaps I should tell you why you are on this journey." She said as Elladan and Elrohir joined them;

"My office is through here." He said leading them up the gang-plank.

*_*

He looked at the three "What if I can't carry those numbers on this ship?" He asked,

"We will find a way." She said, "So do not think about it."

"Do you think I will stay with you the time you stay on the Island?"

"We do not expect you to." Morwen said getting up. "It is Sunrise." She said with a smile.

*_*

The three stood at the rail as the crew members worked on the sails, the sun was rising just beyond the Horizon, about an hour after it arose they cast off into the sea.

Morwen sighed and leaned on the rail 'My adventures have taken me much farther than I have ever fathomed… I wonder what Bilbo would say if he saw where I am.' She smiled absently, 'The Sea is beautiful.'

* * *

[1] - _Get a life_

Also, I should state that Captain Silver kind of looks like Aladdin's dad in the third movie... (I don't own Aladdin, Disney does) And the Pub is kind of influenced by the general tone of Tortuga (Pirates of the caribbean is owned by Disney too.)


	11. Vanglirtána

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

Just like Morwen had predicted their voyage was smooth. She had taken to the ship and its workings. The ship was a sturdy one with three masts, and the sails were a pure white. Before she would have suspected Captain Silver to be a helper of Sauron, (After all, how couldn't she, the man was brash, and only spoke to Morwen and the twins if he had to, and he only had to rarely.) but she figured, if the sails were so white; and his crew was honest, how could they be bad? Soon the three were a part of the crew; in the morning she would help the cook prepare breakfast in the galley, after they had eaten she would help clean up and then she would go and she what could be done up-deck. They would do their duties and at night they rested, and that usually included the telling of stories, or singing. Morwen would often sing songs she learned from Bilbo when she lived in the Shire, and they were as entertaining as the sea shanties the men sang. Even the twins would tell stories of their antics as elflings. Sometimes Morwen would see the captain standing alone, looking out to sea.

One evening she joined him, "Why don't you join your crew?" She asked him,

He scowled slightly, a typical response to whenever she spoke to him uninvited, "My place is up here to man the helm." He said gruffly;

"You know, Captain, it wouldn't harm you to join in the merriment." She said,

"Forgive me for not being 'Merry'." He snapped harshly,

"Your men are loyal to you; it wouldn't hurt them to know you are loyal to them." She said putting her arms behind her,

"Be gone." He said,

"Very well." She said, "But it does well for everyone to laugh." She said turning away.

The following days were uneventful, save for Morwen's first attempt at fishing which ended in chaos – and a lot of laughter.

On their second week out at sea they saw the island, Morwen saw it was completely covered with trees,

"There is no place to dock." Captain Silver said, "You'll have to take a boat ashore."

"Don't you mean… 'We'?" She asked,

"Why should I go ashore, I said I wouldn't burden myself with your troubles."

"Fine." Morwen said with a sigh.

*_*

The three rowed off into the forest-like island, "And there goes the ship." Elladan said,

"I don't blame them." Morwen said, "They swore no oath to remain… they do not care for the fate of the world, just the fate of the sea."

They jumped onto the island, and watched the boat drift away, "So long, oh woody brother." Elrohir said, "Short was the time you have carried us… long will we remember it." He saluted the boat, Morwen smacked his arm.

They walked in the woods, "The trees." He said, "They feel… otherworldly." Elladan said looking around,

"Yes." Morwen agreed, "And it is as if you can almost hear them, a thousand whispers in a darkened night." She said looking around her,

"Do you feel that?" Elrohir said,

"We're not alone –" Morwen quickly drew Anguirel and swung it so that it met another mighty blade. The sound rang loudly and cut the silence of the woods; the owner of the mighty sword stood, man – yet no so. His torso was darkened by the sun, and he looked like he could take out three men with one hit from his arm, the the rest of his body was that of a horse.

"You trespass in our lands." He said in a heavily accented voice; a blade pressed to her neck,

she dropped her sword and smirked "I see you can be quite." She said,

"You will come with us." A cool female voice said.

*_*

She stood in the center of a clearing, around them creatures stood, Centaurs; and fauns. There were even animals who spoke.

"How do we know these humans won't try and strike us –"

"We aren't humans!" Morwen said loudly, they all looked at her, "I am Morwen, of Mirkwood, princess amongst elves by marriage. I was born Mortal, yet I am of elf-kind." She said, "I was sent here to speak to you all…" She looked around, "Our world is soon to plunge into a war that will be the end of all wars." She said, "I have come here because – this Island will not be here forever, and I am loath to see you all die once it goes back to the bottom of the ocean."

"What do you want from us?" The female Centaur asked stepping forward;

"I want to move you all to the mainland –"

"They will judge us!" A voice cried out,

"They will kill us!" Another said,

"I will not let any of you be harmed." She said loudly, "If you fight with us, they will not see you as the enemy." She looked up at the male Centaur, "It was foreseen that the number of Orcs will be far too great for us, we need all the help we can get, so I ask of you all – no –" She got onto her knees "I beg of you all to come with me – to trust me…" She said bowing her head.

A Hand pulled her up; "It is true." The male Centaur said, "I have read it in the skies that our salvation will come as a woman of one kind, yet born another, a princess through marriage – and she will come to plead for our help… it is said that she will find us peace after a great war." He pulled out his sword -which was longer yet then her own-, she flinched expecting it to slice her in half; "I swear my sword to you." He said holding it out in a sign of fealty, "I am called Orion, after the great warrior in the sky, and so I shall fight a long side you, ever-young one." She smiled happily as one-by-one the other creatures swore fealty.

A Faun gave her Anguirel back. She bowed.

The next couple of days were spent in a frenzy of creatures gathering lumber and such; "How will we get the three hundred ashore?" Orion asked, "Will we have enough time to build a ship?"

"I don't know when the island will sink." Morwen said looking up from the plans she had drawn,

"My lady, a group of men claim to know you and lords Elladan and Elrohir." A badger said walking in,

"… men?"

"All look sea-hardy."

"Captain Silver." She said getting up.

The Centaurs had their weapons pointed at the men "Stay your weapons. They have the favor of the Princess." Orion commanded.

The men looked up as the two Fauns flanked Morwen; "I thought you wouldn't burden yourself with our affairs." She said with a small smirk,

"One man cannot argue with twenty." He scowled,

Morwen smiled at the crew they all grinned proudly; "Welcome aboard."

Elladan and Elrohir ran to them "Morwen, come quick." Elladan said,

"What is it." She said,

"You have to see yourself." Elrohir said.

Morwen followed them and there stood a woman garbed in green, her skin was dark and rich like the soil she walked upon, from her head flowed long black hair and her eyes were like two emeralds set within her russet face, the eyes shocked Morwen, not only were the irises the most vivid green she had ever seen, they had no pupils. "You are an elemental." Morwen breathed out tightly, she knelt to her knees and looked up in awe; "Never did I think I would lay eye on one of your kind."

"Nor will you ever after this." Her voice was musical and light, it filled Morwen's head with images of spring; "I have come because my children weep." She said "I will only treat with the one responsible for their weeping." Her voice suddenly became harsh and Morwen felt her heart ache from its fierceness;

"Forgive me." Morwen said, "I am the one responsible…"

"I cannot understand why one who walks under trees would desire to uproot them!"

"But it is true." Morwen said, "This Island's life is fleeting as the life of a butterfly, my lady, and on it the creatures that dwell will die if they stay here when it returns to the depth." She clasped her hands as if she was begging; "And we have no ships to move them – I was loath to tear them down – and I weep for every tree we harm; but we are pressed for time, and soon we must go to war."

"The affairs of Elves, Centaurs, Fauns, and Men matter not to me." She said looking around at those present;

"Then the matters of trees and animals will. Because if we do not win this war, my lady, these trees will not be the only trees to weep."

"Speak." The Elemental said coldly,

"The evil within this world cares not for the beauty of it. Soon, the forests that have been around since the Singing of this world will fall and burn." Morwen let out a shaky breath, she felt the Elemental's long warm fingers tilt her chin up; she swooped down and gazed into Morwen's brown eyes. Morwen flinched when she felt a presence in her mind; it was strong and vast – like the earth but she did not fight it. She saw her past before her waking eyes, the death of her parents, meeting Legolas, her choice to become immortal, the dragon, Arathorn's death, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, and Bilbo – and her most recent woes and hurts.

The Elemental drew from her mind, "You hold many woes young one." She said, Morwen thought she heard sadness within the musical voice, "Yet as I ventured through the many paths of your memories, I also saw what you hope for… and I now know that this quest, will change the face of the world as you know it… no more will it be ruled by man and elf alone." The Elemental's full lips pulled back into a smile, "My children grant you permission to use them, for they will gladly serve this world with their strong cores, and I give you my blessing – and this –" She took Morwen's hand and placed a curiously shaped gold ring, like branches that intertwined together to shape a ring, and set in the middle was an emerald, and it was the same hue of the Elemental's eyes, " –know that you bear the blessing of Vanglirtána –" She kissed Morwen's brow then stepped back and smiled before vanishing.

Morwen got up and looked around, everyone looked at her in awe, she slipped the ring onto her forefinger on her left hand which also bore her marriage band upon her index finger. "We should get to work." She said.

*_*

Captain Silver looked at her, she wore a tunic which had it's sleeves torn off, her saw her arms bore many scars, looks were deceiving, and he never thought this Elvish princess would be a seasoned warrior. "If we build a large raft." She said,

"Large enough for all of those creatures?" He asked dubiously,

"We'll have to make due." She said taking an axe from Elladan,

"The fauns can go on the ship, so can the animals, they are small and light." He said, "The Centaurs are too big for my ship."

"I figured that much, do we have time to build a ship large enough?" She asked,

"If we work fast enough." He said, "We'll need everyone to work –"

"Even us?" A squirrel asked,

"Even you." He confirmed,

"Aye!" It squeaked dashing off,

Morwen looked up at the sky "The sun is in his highest seat." She said, "If we work swiftly much of the trees will be to our use."

She looked up sadly at a tree "Thank you for your sacrifice." She said bowing to it "I will forever remember it, and it shall be remembered in song."

As they worked they heard a voice rise, it was a gentle Alto, but they all heard;

'_For all the beauty, _

_She never forgot,_

_And though they fell,_

_Their power begot_

_Hope for the hopeless,_

_Peace for the peaceless,_

_She never forgot,_

_'Ere they fall, _

_Once proud and strong, _

_Daughter and son _

_to She who's beauty is sung,_

_Oh! How they fall!_

_Once proud and strong!_

_And I weep as their life fades,_

_To give hope to those who have lost it, _

_And faith to those who have none; _

_Forget not ye Centaur, O strong!_

_Forget not ye Faun, O hardy, yet small!_

_Forget no ye Badger, Beaver, Mouse and Squirrel!_

Forget not ye Man or Elf! 

_Sing ye minstrels, from South to North, _

_To __Vanglirtána__ sing,_

To her fallen sons! 

_Willingly they have fallen, to our axes and swords, _

_To bear us, to carry us, _

_Their Sacrifice! _

_Mourn for them ye creatures of this earth!_

_For Noble they are, _

_And Noble is their worth.'_

And it is said that this song passed down to generations, long after the departure of the elves from Middle Earth.

Morwen walked to Orion and stood beside him, his gaze was to the night sky; "What do the stars say to you?" She asked,

"That we have not much time." He said in reply,

"That we know." She said,

"Yes…" He agreed,

"The trees have added us greatly." She said,

"Yes, the power of that Elemental has aided us, the wood forms itself it seems."

"So we do not cause it harm; that must be a gift from her as well." She said,

"Yes, everything has been coming along swiftly." He said, "It will be done soon."

"That is good news, I chafe at our delay." She said; "We have been here a week now." She looked to her right as Captain Silver joined them,

"A week too long." He said, "As the Island becomes bare, my unease grows." He said,

"I agree." Orion said,

Morwen nodded and looked at the bare land "It saddens me." Captain Silver looked at Morwen and noticed her scars seemed to stand out in the moon-light crossing her arms like a distorted tattoo.

She retired to her tent short after and fell asleep, not that she had intended… but she did; and in her dreams she heard music, 'A Lament to Gandalf.' She thought curiously, 'But why?' She saw flames in the shape of a being great yet distorted, and a smaller figure – that of her Wizard friend – fighting it. 'No!' She said up and gasped, suddenly wide awake, her tunic stuck to her back her arms were coated with sweat. She got up and walked out again, the sky was still dark; she walked to the beach and sat on a stump, 'Gandalf… you have fallen into shadow and flame – though, how long ago was that for even time seems distorted the longer I stay here…' She let out a breath, 'I long to be back in Rivendell, of in beautiful Lorien where the Nimrodel grow.' She felt a blanket drop around her shoulders, she looked up as Captain Silver sat beside her; "I thought you preferred to sit alone." She said,

"The night forces back black memories I long wish to forget." He replied lighting a pipe, she cringed at the smell which reminded her of Gandalf and Aragorn;

"Memories?"

"All invoked by you." He said taking a long draw,

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, for a while they sat in companionable silence,

"Not at all." He said, "You remind me of my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" She asked,

"Had." He said,

"…Oh." She said,

"She was dedicated as you are." He blew out a puff of smoke, "If it wasn't for her I'd be nothing more than a cobbler in that town." He looked at Morwen, "I lost her and her mother to a port raid by sea-faring Haradrim." He said sadly, "I was out at sea at the time, and when I returned –"

Morwen looked down; "Death – is such a terrible thing." She said quietly, "Many a good person have I seen die before my very eyes, it is such a hard thing to walk around, knowing you will live unto the ending of the world – while they are already not more than a part of the earth you love." She let out a shuddering breath,

Captain Silver put his hand on her shoulder; "I've learned it is no use walking around bearing the burden of the dead."

"Then I have been bearing it for as long as I can remember." She said, "Ever did it drive me – my parents died taking me to Rivendell… and from then I chose to join the Elves, but I did not find peace for the moment I was old enough to travel alone I became Herald to Rivendell – here and there I wandered, giving and receiving news, my friends were few…" She let out a heavy sigh, "Because it seemed to me every time I found someone dear to me they died." She closed her eyes and smiled gently; "But I've always had Legolas…" She drew the blanket tighter around her opened her eyes "He has always been there, since the day my parents fell, it was he who rescued me, and ever does he continue to save me."

Elladan joined them, "Morwen, your shift." He said handing her a hammer, she got up and took it;

"It's Gandalf." She said quietly, "He's fallen."

"What?" Elladan hissed,

"I don't know when – but I know it was a Balrog."

"Dark tidings indeed." He said,

"What is new?" She asked leaving.

*_*

The ship was ready two mornings later; Orion stood beside Morwen as the Centaurs boarded, Fauns and animals went onto Captain Silver's ship, the crew was split in half, ten to crew the new ship which they named 'Vanglirtána's Beloved.' Morwen was to captain it, and Orion was to be her first mate, at first she would have chosen Elladan or Elrohir, but when the two began competing for the position she decided to put Orion in it.

"Is that everyone?" She asked as mice bearing sword scurried onto deck,

"Aye." Orion said,

"Get ready to cast off!" Morwen called to her crew when Captain Silver cried out the same to his, she looked up in wonder as the sails came down, at first they seemed to be emerald; then she noticed they were made of leaves;

"We found them folded." Elladan said,

"The last gift of Vanglirtána." Elrohir grinned,

"We have her blessing indeed." She said as Orion bowed to her as she walked up the gang-plank.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello ye readers who have followed this story thus far! I thought it was time I put in an Authors note... such as this is... how is the story so far? I would love feedback, how are my OC's doing, do you like them, hate them - how is the story going on? Is it too much? Too Little? How am I telling the story? (Meaning: What do you all think about the general style?) I'm just curious, and I would like to thank everyone who has put this story in their Favorites and/or Alerts, you all keep me going.

Until next chapter,

Tari-


	12. To War

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

Morwen stood at the helm with Briny, a man as tall as her; his looks were hardened by the sea – yet really he was a gentle soul, and he told the best stories. The female Centaur from when Morwen first met the creatures was Orion's mate, her name was Eline, stood beside her; Morwen was awed by her she stood taller than Morwen, with long black hair that was blacker than the night, and keen glacier blue eyes. "The land you come from." Morwen said, "What has become of it?"

"We do not know, nor will we ponder, for it is a thing that is meant to happen and it is not meant to be questioned by we who suffer." Eline replied.

Morwen nodded and walked to the rail. She watched the Island sink to the depths as if it never even existed.

*_*

People gasped as two ships made port, one was known to them – Captain Silver's ship, however the other was large, and it looked like it carried many; but what intrigued them was the sails, they looked like they were made from thousands of bright green leaves. On the rail of it stood a woman who wore a tunic that had no sleeves, a long scarf was tied around her waist and her dark hair fell to her mid back; "lower the gangplank!" She commanded, they would have thought her a Pirate like the folk that came to the town but she had a majestic sword at her side; a gangplank was lowered from her ship as one was lowered from Captain Silver's ship; Captain Silver walked down and behind him they saw curious creatures; men and women with the legs of goats.

"A curse is upon us!" An old crone yelled from the square,

"Be gone foul beasts!" A man yelled;

"Back to that cursed Island!"

The captain suddenly stood before them, her sword drawn and it pointed at the Mayor of the town; "All to cross these souls cross me." She said loudly so that all could hear; "I am Morwen Mentathiel of Mirkwood." She declared; "And these creatures are under the protection of all Elvendom!" She sheathed her sword and turned away, "Orion! Lead them down!" She cried out;

"M-my lady." A jittery young man approached her,

"Yes?" She said looking at him.

"Is it true, that you go to aid in war?" He asked, "With these creatures?"

"Yes it is." She replied nodding to a few mice that bowed before scurrying off to help;

"I-I want to help." He said,

"Are you sufficient with the sword?" She asked,

"Yes I am." He said; she looked at Orion;

"We need all the help we can get." Orion said, Elladan and Elrohir agreed;

"Very well… rally those you can, we make camp outside the town; once we have rested and stocked up on what we need we march onto Rohan." She said,

"Why Rohan?" Elladan asked,

"Just a feeling." She said,

"We have to get back to Rivendell." Elrohir said,

"Straight away?" She asked,

"Regrettably." Elladan said,

"Very well…" She hugged them; "May the Valar smile upon your paths." She said;

"And yours." The replied before leaving.

*_*

A faun, Marcus, entered her tent, "My Lady, more young men join us from the town." He said,

"Have they accommodations?" She asked walking out with him;

"Yes." He replied, "Also, a Blacksmith was willing to give those who are missing weapons new ones."

"It is good to know that not all have turned from us." She said,

"Yes indeed, though I think Captain Silver has something to do with it."

"Yes, indeed I do." He said joining them;

"You persuaded them?" She asked,

"In a way." He replied with a smirk;

"Wonderful." She smiled.

Orion bowed to her; "My lady a messenger has just reached us… he claims he is from Rohan."

"Bring him." She said.

The man was fair-haired and tall in the fashion of those of Rohan, he bowed deeply; "An honor my lady, I am Errol Herald to Théoden King."

She bowed in return, "What news?"

"His Majesty is moving to Helm's Deep, and it was heard that you have mustered an army." He said handing her a missive;

"We had intended to go to Rohan, indeed now we must – if you wish it, remain with us and with us you shall return to Rohan."

"That would be welcome." He replied;

"Marcus, please show lord Errol a tent so that he may rest from his journey."

"Yes My Lady." He said bowing low before leading the Herald away;

"Orion."

"Yes?" He answered,

"Please, alert the troops; we move when the sun awakes." She said,

"Aye." He said leaving.

She looked down at the missive;

_'Greetings to thee Morwen Mentathiel;_

War has come upon Rohan and I take my people to the protection of Helms Deep, long have you known our country and my sires, and once you said you would come to the aid of Rohan if it need aid. Rohan, and I ask for your help and may you come upon the swiftest of feet;

Théoden, son of Thengel, King of the Mark.'

"Aid you shall receive Théoden King." She said rolling it up.

*_*

By Sunrise everyone was ready to move out. Morwen sat upon a black steed; Orion stood beside her; "To Rohan we ride." She said,

"To Rohan!" He yelled, several horns were heard in their company as they raced off into the country side.

*_*

Legolas looked down at the necklace in his hand; he was grieved – then again, these days seemed to hold nothing but grief and pain for them all. He feared to imagine what might have happened to Morwen. Then he read something in the distance; the sound of mighty hooves and horns. He, like several others ran to the Deeping Wall and saw a sight they couldn't believe, there had to be at least four hundred men, but when Legolas looked closely few were actually men on horses, others were men and woman who were only half human – and half horse or goat. And at the head of the horde a woman sat upon a proud steed, her dark hair flowed behind her, and her sword – out of legend – rested at her thighs;

"Open the gates!" Théoden commanded, his men carried out the orders.

Legolas quickly ran to see who it was that had come, he froze when he saw Morwen bowing to the king; a small smile graced her lips "Help, you have asked for, Théoden King, and so I have brought help." She said her eyes met Legolas', her smile grew.

"We are honored to fight alongside you." Orion said as he bowed to the King,

"And so are we."

Morwen looked up at Orion, "What did I tell you?"

Orion chuckled; "Go, you are anxious." He said,

she smiled "Yes I am."

Legolas stumbled back as she hugged him tightly; she then studied his face with a frown "Legolas?"

"…Aragorn." He said, "… He fell – on our way here…"

She looked grieved as she nodded; she looked down at his hand and saw the Evenstar, gently she touched it.

Éowyn was intrigued by the new-comer, the creatures and men that had come with her regarded her with great respect, and she was never seen without Legolas, the deep-voice Centaur, and the Captain.

Morwen noticed Éowyn studying her as she walked out alone, a basket of provisions in her hands; she smiled and walked over to her, "You must be Lady Éowyn." Morwen said pleasantly; "I remember you when you were but a babe." Morwen chuckled; "And you were small enough to fit in a basket." She set the basket she held down; "And your brother; he was an inquisitive young one."

Suddenly the younger woman's attention was drawn from Morwen; curiously she looked over her shoulder and saw Aragorn standing with Legolas.

Morwen suddenly felt faint; "Éowyn, is there a place I may retire?" She asked, her voice sounding distant and almost pained;

"I –" Éowyn started but Legolas walked over to them as Morwen fainted, falling into his arms.

Within her mind she heard Galadriel; 'I do wish she would choose appropriate times to show me what she has to say' Morwen thought as Galadriel's voice coursed through her mind;

"_I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae, a han noston ned 'wilith_…"[1] Her voice came like an enchantment; "The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy the people of Rohan." She saw Saruman holding his hand above the Palantír, from that she saw Uruk-Hai marching together, she had never seen this breed of Orcs before; she had only heard rumor of them. Isengard has been unleashed." The eye of Sauron burned brightly in her mind's eye it burned her; "The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor, the last free kingdom of Men." She saw the city of Osgiliath, and it was burning as its men defended it. "His war on this country will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ring-bearer is failing. In his heart, Frodo begins to understand…" Suddenly she was standing with Galadriel beside her mirror "…the quest will claim his life. You know this. You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took." She realized that she was not the only one Galadriel was talking to, and that the connection was made with Elrond as well,

"In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of Men. Men; who are so easily seduced by its power." Galadriel continued as she showed Morwen the image of a man within the mirror, he looked so like Boromir she assumed her was his brother; "The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hand take the Ring for his own, and the world will fall. It is close now. So close to achieving its goal. For Sauron will have dominion over all life on this Earth even unto to the ending of the world. The time of the Elves is over. Do we leave Middle-Earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?"

Morwen looked upon Elrond; she assumed that he was in the dream as well; "My Lord." She said, "Please, even with my men… we are not enough to hold back the horde her ladyship has just shown us!" She said walking over to him, her bare feet not feeling the grass beneath them, "Please." She grasped his hands.

He sighed then looked up at Lady Galadriel, "My men alone will not suffice." He said,

"Then a host of our people shall head out with yours." Galadriel said,

"Thank you." She said.

*_*

Legolas stroked her cheek, she let out a gasp; "I hate it when she does that." She said touching her forehead, he chuckled and moved her hand to press a kiss to her forehead.

"What did you see?" He asked,

"I am not allowed to share such information… forgive me." She replied quietly, he just nodded. "What is going on outside?" She asked,

"They are finding as much fighters as they can." He said with a sigh, "Every man and able-bodied lad."

She closed her eyes; "And my troops?" She asked,

"All ready for battle; some of the female Fauns and Centaurs are helping with the children."

She nodded and sat up; "I should go help." He nodded as he got up and helped her stand.

Éowyn ran past them as they walked outside, she looked upset; "What is going on." She asked Legolas.

"That is a very long story." He replied.

"By the way I have caught her looking at Aragorn, I imagine it is not _that_ long." She said linking her arm with his;

"You have imagined correctly." He said,

Orion approached them and bowed, "My Lady, our warriors are fully armed and ready for the battle." He said,

"Good, I want you all positioned beyond the walls incase the army breaks through."

Orion studied the wall; "'tis thick." He said,

"Aye, but we can not always depend on how thick the wall is." She replied; "Where is Captain Silver?"

"The Armory."

*_*

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said once they joined them,

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said gruffly, Captain Silver nodded in agreement;

"Or too few." Legolas added, "Look at them. They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes."

"Legolas!" Morwen hissed,

"_Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig_."[2]

Aragorn looked at him, trying to reason with him; " _Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras_." [3]

Captain Silver wanted to stop them; "Aragorn, Legolas…" He started;

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer_!" [4] Legolas said ignoring Captain Silver;

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled out, Legolas looked betrayed as Aragorn stormed off, he looked at his wife for support;

"…It was wrong of him to speak out in common." She whispered quietly, "But it was also wrong of you to…"

"Speak my mind?" He asked, there was an angry edge in his voice; "To voice my opinion to my friend?" He stormed off angrily.

Gimli, Captain Silver, and Morwen stood there looking at each other, "That went smoothly." She muttered,

"Go after him." The captain said, she nodded and left.

*_*

Legolas stood at the wall, the battlements were still empty. He felt Morwen's arms circle his midsection from behind, her head was resting on his shoulder; "I shouldn't have chided you." She said quietly, "But…"

"I was wrong to despair." He said with a sigh, "But, as the war nears, my unease grows…" He gently removed her arms and pulled her into his; "I'm anxious, and I wish you were safe in Rivendell."

She looked up at him; "But I am here." She said,

"That is what is making me anxious." He replied, she frowned slightly; "I understand you are not used to seeing me like this."

"No." She replied, "The Legolas I knew was a wonderful friend…" She sighed, "Though now he is a wonderful husband, so I guess I must not be surprised…" She patted his chest, "As for you… you must go to Aragorn."

"Yes, I must." He said kissing the tip of her nose before leaving her. When she stood there she remembered an old Rohan war song;

_"Where is the horse and the rider? _

_Where is the horn that was blowing?_

_They have passed like rain on the mountains._

_Like wind in the meadow. _

_The days have gone down in the West, _

_Behind the hills, into shadow. How did it come to this?" _

* * *

[1] - *The world is changed; I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air.

[2] - *And they should be three hundred against ten thousand!*

[3] - *they have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras…*

[4] - *they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!


	13. What have we got to fight for?

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

As she put her armor on she heard horns; she smiled brightly "Haldir." She said before running out;

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir said with a smile, Orion joined them as Aragorn embraced Haldir, then Legolas greeted him, Morwen hugged him;

"Well met my friend." She said with a smile, he looked up at the centaur;

"I am Orion." He said;

Haldir bowed to Théoden and spoke; "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

Morwen smiled at Legolas before joining her army of creatures. Captain Silver stood beside a tiger; "What was that?" He asked as she and Orion joined them;

"Elves." Orion said; they looked up as thunder clapped, "It will be a long night." He said evenly.

A raindrop hit her forehead, another followed, soon there was a steady down-pour, from their spot all they saw was the wall, but the could hear the enemy behind it; from above Aragorn yelled out to the elves, and Morwen translated loudly to those around her;

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas." He yelled out,

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!" She bellowed as the rain made delicate pinging sounds on her Mithril armor, the same one she had worn when she received her blade from the Dragon.

There was a steady beating full of blood-lust, "Hold your ground my brothers!" Orion called out to those with him, "Wars we have fought before; and an enemy worse than this!" Morwen looked at him, she had never heard them mention the land they came from; in fact – they avoided the subject whenever Morwen asked; she heard Orion go on, "We fight with the love of the Great Lion in our hearts!" She wondered who the 'Lion' was, but whoever it was caused those around her to roar loudly with some secret force that drove them all and left the men in their midst confused.

"Hold steady!" She yelled out; "We are the defense in the wall fails!" She drew her sword as they waited.

Uruks spilled down the walls with murderous intent as they climbed over the walls; "Swords!" Orion yelled; those who hadn't drawn their weapons did.

"For Aslan!" The collective cry rang from amongst their ranks. She had no time to wonder who this 'Aslan' was and why they all seemed to be driven by him… or it.

She heard Gimli counting somewhere above; she shook her head with a smile as her sword clashed with that of an Uruk-Hai; she smirked and ducked as it swung at her head; with a mighty swing it's head flew off. She ran off into the fray.

She laughed darkly as she severed the arm of an Orc that had come rushing at one of the younger warriors; she flew back when the wall beside her blew up.

She was under a mound of rubble, she could smell the Orc above her, and it was repulsive. She gagged and found her sword beside her; "Help!" She yelled out, a hand pulled her out; she blinked "Captain Silver." She said in relief;

"I so wish you'd call me by my name already." He said with a grim smiled,

"And what is it?" She asked,

"Maedhros, for the elf… my parent's loved old lore."

She smiled sadly; "My father's name was Maedhros as well." She said, they parted ways to fight. She rejoined her troops who had formed rank with the elves; once Gimli was out of the way both she and Gimli commanded the archers to open fire. They charged Morwen saw Legolas fighting with his blades above just before her blade bit Orc-flesh.

Captain Silver fought beside her; "Having fun?" She asked as her sword dripped black blood as she swung it at an Uruk.

"Yes." He said laughing, she laughed but their laughter was cut short as a blade protruded out from his stomach, his sword fell as he looked at her in shock; she looked down in horror, to her time stopped, and she ceased to hear the war waging around her, voices were yelling at her telling her to pull back, when she turned she saw Haldir falling as well, Aragorn fell beside him, she looked back at Captain Silver as he fell;

Legolas could hear a shrill shriek and a voice yelling out; "Maedhros."

"That's Morwen." He said quietly.

Orion quickly pulled her behind him as he galloped into the Keep.

Legolas dropped Gimli and ran to her she fell off Orion and cowered at the wall, he ran to her and cupped her face in his hands; "Morwen." He said quickly,

"Maedhros." She cried, "Maedhros fell…"

"Your father…?" He was confused;

she shook her head "Captain Silver." She wept; "And Haldir." He hugged her tightly as she clung to him, he closed his eyes and nodded. Orion was badly wounded,

"My lady." He said, "They look to you in my stead."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at Orion, "You rest." She said getting up; "I will take over, and Orion?"

"Yes?"

She managed a smile; "I really do need you to tell me who Aslan is." She said before she joined the troops.

The war waged on around the keep. "Aryn, quickly pick up Brith!" She said calling to a centaur as she pointed to a wounded Faun, she heard yells to retreat. "FALL BACK!" She yelled making sure her troops got back, Uruks dragged her off before she could retreat.

She yelled angrily as they tore off her armor and tried to bind her arms, when the Uruk came near she smashed her head into his and instantly regretted it, for a minute all she saw was white, and the creature was unaffected, those around her laughed cruelly as the Uruk slapped her, she fell over her sword, she quickly grabbed it and swiped blindly as he vision still hadn't returned, the only way she knew she was slaying what her sword hit was the splash of blood on her face. When her vision fully returned she fought with better precision. She only paused when something caught her eye in the distance; the enemy around her froze as well, "Gandalf." She breathed out, "He's alive!" From behind her she heard the deep rumble of the horn of helm Hammerhand. Her stamina was renewed with this turn of events and she fought on.

Somewhere in another city, in another part of the world two Hobbits sat discouraged, Frodo looked at his companions as the Nazgûl flew around the city of Osgiliath, and the Gondorian men fought with all of their courage; "I can't do this Sam…" He said weakly;

Sam sighed in dismay; "I know. It's all wrong. By rights, we shouldn't even be here." He looked down at the waging battle, and as he spoke it was as if he spoke of the fate of people everywhere. "But we are."

Back in Rohan Morwen was pulled up onto the horse behind Legolas, both laughing as they fought on, hope blazing in their chests;

_"It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end because how could the end be happy?_"

The enemy ran away from both sides of the army;

_"How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?"_

"Victory!" Théoden's voice rang out happily, "We have Victory!" Morwen raised her sword above her head as she and Legolas cried out in triumph;

_"But in the end, it's only a passing thing this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you that meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now."_

Morwen walked through the bodies of Orc, Uruk, Elf, and Man alike as she searched for two special ones;

_"Fold in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something."_

_"What are we holding on to Sam?"_

She found the body of the Captain as she fell beside it and pulled it into her arms;

_"There is some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for."_

She looked up and saw them chase off what was left of the enemy into the forest, which hadn't been there before.

A Centaur, Marryl approached her, beside her was another Centaur Jéryl her mate; they both carried off Captain Silver and Haldir.

*_*

She found Legolas and Gimli, Gimli was sitting on the corpse of an Uruk as he smoked from his pipe; Legolas looked down cockily at him, "Final count… Forty-two." He smirked,

Gimli in turn smirked; "Forty-two? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three."

Morwen couldn't help but laugh as she joined them, he quickly shot the Uruk that Gimli was sitting on; "Forty-Three." He said putting his arm around Morwen's waist,

"He was already dead!"

"He was twitching." He said simply,

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!" As if to prove his point he moved the axe as the Uruk's legs began to shift with each move. Legolas looked at her, there was a terrible bruise on her forehead, gingerly he moved his hand to touch it; she flinched and swatted his hand away.

"That hurts, don't touch it." She said, he chuckled and placed a gentle kiss to the injury.

Captain Silver and those of their troops that had passed while fighting where buried with the other soldiers who gave their lives for the sake of Rohan.

All those who were well enough to ride accompanied the King to Isengard while the others returned to Edoras. Morwen decided to help the others in the travel; the Centaurs and Fauns, as well as the Animals helped greatly in this task.

Morwen sat atop her mare as she rode beside Orion, whose arm was in a sling. "Are you well friend?" She asked,

"It is but a flesh wound, the house of my spirit is untouched." He replied;

"You made me a promise." She said,

He nodded; "Indeed I did." He said looking at her, she looked at him with anticipation that greatly reminded him of their young ones when they were about to be told a tale, he laughed and smiled; "I shall tell you." He took a deep breath; "We come from a land that was once ruled by four kings and queens, all brothers and sisters; High King Peter the Magnificent, King Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant." He looked up at the sky; "For fifteen years we lived in the Golden Age of our world, and then they disappeared."

"What happened then?" She asked,

"I do not know, for those with me went in search of them… and as we searched the earth shook and the land broke away from the earth, then we found ourselves in this world." He let out a heavy sigh;

"Who is Aslan though?" She asked,

"Our greatest King, he is a Lion, and he is what makes our world so wonderful."

"It must be hard to love your world, and then be thrust into another." She commented,

"It is, more than you can imagine, and though these people have grown accustomed to us, we do not know if the other peoples of this world are as understanding."

She looked down; "It will be a shame if they are not." She heard happy cheers, they had finally reached Edoras.

* * *

A/N: Okie Dokie, here's another chapter, it was originally supposed to be MUCH longer, but the next part there will be merriment and methinks that will sort of take away from the intensity of the chapter... Yes, the world is Narnia, I was thinking about that since I first began writing this story... but I didn't want to be very blatant about the reference. However, it would be daft to think that the characters wouldn't question where these creatures came from, or why they fight... or what drives them... and so-on and so-forth... and for the part with Frodo and Sam, I just COULDN'T not put it- to me it is such a wonderful scene and it always brings me to tears at the sheer beauty of those lines... so I put them in... well, until next chapter-

Tari~


	14. On the road again

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. Song is 'Home Again' by Blackmore's Night

* * *

She helped set tables with the other women of the court. She had changed into a simple purple dress that had a delicate gold design on the bodice and tapered sleeves. Éowyn had skillfully helped her conceal the nasty bruise by styling her bangs over it; she took plates from the servants and set them. Legolas walked out and smiled slightly as he saw her hard at work.

"Do you not rest, My Lady?" He asked walking towards her, Fauns chuckled as they observed them,

"I needn't rest, not now." She replied smiling up at him, he gingerly moved her bangs out of the way to study her injury; "Does it fascinate you that much?" She asked,

"I don't know why I always thought you invincible." He commented,

"I have four very nasty looking scars in my side that prove the opposite." She said turning away to set chairs;

"Ah."

"Now, go away so I can work undistracted." She said, he smiled and left the hall.

Later that night a feast was held, Éowyn walked towards her uncle bearing a gold goblet, she bowed and gave it to him, he took it and held it up; "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" Everyone cried out. Morwen made her way to the Fauns as they made music in a corner; she smiled absently as images of them dancing and playing their instruments in a glade filled her head,

"That is the magic of their music." Orion said; "Long have they made merriment and made hearts light in dark times." She looked to the crowd and sighed, he seemed to pick up on her mood; "Men heal easily." He said evenly, "They are relived that they are alive and well; let them enjoy it while they can."

"I should try to enjoy the night as well." She replied heavily, she then saw Legolas waving her over, she looked up at Orion "Excuse me." He nodded as she left.

She joined him and grasped his hand as he pulled her along to Gimli, something was going on, Éomer nodded to Morwen then set a mug down in front of Gimli, "No Pauses, no spills." He then handed on to Legolas who let go of Morwen's hand, she stifled a laugh; he looked at her and gave her a secretive wink.

"And no regurgitation." Gimli added,

"How charming." Morwen commented crisply;

Legolas looked down "So it's a drinking game."

She laughed as the men cheered; their light-heartedness had taken away a great deal of the burden she bore within her chest; she held her untouched mug as she laughed with the others as Legolas elegantly drank all that was in his mug and he set it neatly with the others; "I knew you had an Obsessive Compulsive habit, I just didn't know what." She smirked then laughed as Gimli gulped up his drink,

"Here, here. It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli said letting out a loud belch,

Legolas held up his hand and touched his fingers, "I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Morwen looked surprised;

Gimli on the other hand looked triumphant as he slurred: "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Just before he fell back unconscious,

"Game over." Both elves said, them Morwen looked at her Husband; "I remember you being much more immune to this man-drink." She said, then smirked, "It was the elf wine that had you running around like –" She smiled when he put his hand over her mouth,

"I recall we agreed to never speak of that again." He said with a grin, their attention was drawn to Merry and Pippin who were dancing and singing on a table;

"_Oh you can search far and wide,_

_You can drink the whole town dry,_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown,_

_As the one we drink in our hometown._

_You can drink your fancy ales,_

_You can drink 'em by the flagon,_

_But the only brew for the brave and true,_"

Pippin stopped to look at someone, they couldn't see who it was from their spot in the hall;

" _But the only brew for the brave and true, _

_Comes from The Green Dragon_!"

"In fact I recall the situation being similar to that." She said finally once he moved his hand; he laughed and wrapped his arms around her, she looked up at him with a teasing smile; "I was young…" He said; she tucked her head under his;

"We both were." She replied. He held her close than they heard people calling her over,

"Lady Morwen!" Éowyn said rushing towards them, Morwen sighed and stepped out of Legolas' embrace but smiled as Éowyn grasped her hands; "You must sing us a song!"

Morwen laughed quietly; "I am not that good." She said with a slight bow,

"Please." Éowyn said, she sighed and nodded.

She stood amongst the Fauns as they played a merry tune,

"_I've been many places_

I've traveled 'round the world

Always on the search for something new

But what does it matter

When all the roads I've crossed

Always seem to return to you…

_Old familiar faces_

Everyone you meet

Following the ways of the land

Cobblestones and lanterns

Lining every street

Calling me to come home again

_Dancing in the moonlight_

Singing in the rain

Oh, it's good to be back home again

Laughing in the sunlight

Running down the lane

Oh, it's good to be back home again

_When you play with fire_

Sometimes you get burned

It happens when you take a chance or two

But time is never wasted

When you've lived and learned

And in time it comes back to you…

_And when I got weary_

I'd sit a while and rest

Memories invading my mind

All the things I'd treasured

The ones I'd loved the best

Were the things that I'd left behind…"

She went back to Legolas once she had finished.

They stood together staring at the sky, the party had died down and everyone was asleep. She could hear his heart beating as she put her head on his chest; Aragorn joined them as he lit his pipe; "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice." He said looking at Aragorn over Morwen's head, "The Eye of the Enemy is moving." A heavy silence hung over them, Legolas' eyes widened in horror "He is here!"

Aragorn and Legolas ran off, leaving Morwen to reflect as she looked up at the stars, she sat down and let her feet dangle. She thought about the Narnians, she was pleased they finally had a name to go by. 'What land will we put them in, though?' She thought as she heard yelling within the hall; 'Perhaps in the Golden Wood? Would lady Galadriel permit them?' She let out a sigh, 'I am responsible for them for as long as they are with us…' She got up and went to where they were staying, Orion bowed to her, she smiled and bowed back; "You look troubled." She said,

"I felt a great evil." He said with a nod.

"How are the wounded?" She asked sitting on the ground,

"All cared for, and they heal quickly." He replied,

"That is well –" A messenger from the king found them;

"The king seeks you both." He said before leaving.

*_*

Legolas looked up as Morwen and Orion walked in, "What has happened?" Morwen asked to those in the hall.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said, obviously he had been saying something before,

Théoden looked up at Gandalf; "Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

Aragorn looked like he was about to scowl deeply, "I will go."

"No!" Gandalf said,

"They must be warned!" Aragorn said,

"I will go." Orion said stepping forward, "And those who are well enough to travel."

"As will I." Morwen said.

Legolas handed Morwen her pack; she smiled and strapped it to her saddle, she then turned to him and cupped his face in her hands, "Look to the White Tower, it is there you will find me."

He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled into her eyes; "May your road be safe." He said quietly,

"And yours." She replied, he drew back and helped her up into the saddle, Orion nodded to him before them left with Gandalf and Pippin.

They rode with haste, Gandalf, Morwen, Orion, and twenty of the Narnians all headed to Gondor.

* * *

A/N: GAHHHH!!!! This chapter just HAS to be one of my worst! But I just hit a SERIOUS case of writer's block... (Like Major) AND not to mention the two plays I'm working on for college (My friends' graduation projects) And other various Theater-rleated-stuff that have been taking up most of my time (For example, reading up on Konstantine Stanislavsky... a.k.a Stan.) SOOO I don't know when I will be updating soon- so until next chapter.

Tari~


	15. Dark Roads

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. Song is 'Home Again' by Blackmore's Night

* * *

She always loved the steady beating of the horses hooves, it always felt like it was synchronized to the beating of her heart, but now it was everything but… they rode hard and fast to Gondor.

"We've just passed into the realm of Gondor." Gandalf informed them; Morwen looked up and saw the white city.

"That is Minas Tirith." Morwen told the Narnians, "It has been a long time since I have walked in its streets, but then I was also much younger, and a king sat upon the throne."

"Is there not a king?" Gladys the Faun asked,

"No, there is a Steward." She replied,

Orion looked up at the great gates,

Morwen sighed, "Acceptance might be a bit more difficult here." She informed him, "Be wary… I fear that the Steward may be more than he seems." She said heavily before walking through the gates.

She looked at the tree, "Why is that tree dead?" Orion asked her as she stared at it,

"The White Tree of Gondor." She said to those around her, "It is the tree of the king. Since there is no King, the tree gives no fruit."

"Why do they guard it?" He said, "Why protect something long beyond help?"

She smiled grimly; "Hope." She said, "They protect it because it gives them hope for the return of the king." She looked up at the halls, Gandalf and Pippin stood waiting for her, "I must go meet with the Steward –"

"Lady Morwen." A guard said joining them;

"Greetings Berehold, I hope you can stay with my friends for the time being, just until I speak with lord Denethor." She said with a smile,

"Of course." He said,

"However, Orion, you must come with me." She said to the Centaur, "And be careful of what you say." He nodded as they joined the Wizard and Hobbit.

"Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took." Gandalf said, then he looked up at Morwen, "And such, you might want to check your temper, if I remember correctly you always had a terrible temperament around Boromir."

She smirked, "He started it."

Gandalf looked up at Orion, "Be wary."

"I shall, my friend."

The four walked in, "Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

Morwen and Orion drew their swords and held it in a sign of peace; "And I have come to help aide the city in its war." Morwen said,

"As do I, and those with me, for we have traveled across this world to aide where we can."

They waited as the old man, seemingly broken as he bent over something in his hands, looked up; "Perhaps you come to explain this." He held up the Horn of Gondor, and it was cloven in two, "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Morwen and Orion sheathed their swords as Denethor turned his keen gaze to her, "Are you not 'The Messenger'?" He asked gruffly;

"I did not know of his death." She said coldly;

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes." Pippin said kneeling before Denethor,

"Pippin!" Gandalf said angrily,

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt." He said ignoring Gandalf.

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?" Denethor asked,

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many."

Gandalf hit Pippin with his staff "Get up." He turned to Denethor; "My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons – you will find that more than the men of Rohan will come to your aid."

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." Denethor snarled,

"Authority is not given you to deny the return of the king, Steward." Gandalf said in disgust;

Denethor stood up; "The rule of Gondor is mine, and no other's!"

Gandalf studied him before nodding to his companions; "Come. All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak. A thousand years this city has stood." He said as they walked out; they reached the courtyard; "Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again."

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked,

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living, and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons." They walked to the wall as Gandalf went on; "Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

Pippin saw Mordor just on the horizon; "Mordor." He breathed out;

"Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow." Gandalf said nodding,

"A storm is coming." Pippin said looking up at the black clouds that slowly came like an army of blackness;

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin." Gandalf explained, he then turned to Morwen, "Take the Narnians, make camp outside the walls, it will be safer for them."

"Orion, what do you think?" She asked looking up at the Centaur,

"I think we should heed Mithrandir's advice, my friend." He said in his deep voice,

"very well." She said, "We will camp outside."

*_*

Setting camp did not take very long, soon there was a small camp of twenty gold colored tents emblazoned with red lions on the tops stood at the base of the city. Morwen's tent was small, and bare; only a cot, a rug, and three chairs. Personally she wondered how they carried them; 'Unless it was a Gryphon.' She thought remembering the flying Narnians that were half eagle and half lion.

She walked out past the flaps and saw the Narnians practice in the practicing field they set up in the center of all the tents. She walked to the field and let out a sigh. With a nod to Orion she made her way to the city.

She walked into the room where Pippin and Gandalf stood; "There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope. Our Enemy is ready. His full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer-stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone." Gandalf said, she had obviously walked in on a conversation;

Pippin looked up at Gandalf; "But we have the White Wizard. That's got to count for something. Gandalf?"

The Wizard's eyes were trained on the dark horizon, the black lined with blood red, truly an ominous sight to behold. "Sauron has yet to release his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-king of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair." They saw a strange beam of light in the distance;

Morwen let out a breath "You asked for me Gandalf?"

He turned to her, "Yes." He said walking into the room from the balcony on which he stood; "I fear war is upon us soon."

"We will do what we can." She said;

He nodded "That is well."

She walked to the rail past them, her eyes fixed on the eerie beam of light in the distance;

"That is from Minas Morgul, is it not?" She asked,

Gandalf joined her, "Yes…" He replied,

"Here is where our fates will be decided… it is on the walls of Minas Tirith…" Her voice was heavy and quite; "Gandalf… the beacons must be lit, Théoden _must_ come – or this city will fall by smoke and fire, each circle consumed slowly by the fires of the enemy until at last they reached the tree of the king, and hope is far beyond our reach." She almost sounded fearful;

Gandalf placed an aged hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze; "They will be, help will come." He assured her; she placed her hand over his and nodded. It was comforting to her to have someone whom she had known for a very long time as a friend.

*_*

She heard music from the camp, in the field there was a camp fire, the Fauns danced around it blowing on their reed pipes. Their dance mesmerized her at how simple, yet complex it was; so entrancing she couldn't look away, it was light hearted yet solemn… happy – yet sad… completely hypnotic. She stood there frozen to her spot watching them; the Centaurs watched them, looking content. Suddenly she felt alone, she sighed and withdrew to her tent where she could think.

She sat in one of the chairs and stared at the tent wall; she let out a heavy sigh and let her mind drift off to the farthest lands. Sometimes they appeared to her green and wholesome, and other times they were dead and grey… sometimes the faces of those that died as she watched flooded her mind like a merciless parade of all those she had let down… in her most grotesque dreams she saw everyone burning… dead or living, it didn't matter – she had no control over it – and she could never escape it. It was her fate to bear the burden of the dead, one soul after another… at least – that's what it felt like to her.

*_*

When she walked out of the tent the next morning all saw that she looked weary as she deftly buttoned up her over-tunic, her long hair curtained her face as she looked down at the silver buttons. "My lady." A mouse said scurrying up her leg and arm to sit on her shoulder, "Look above." She did and saw smoke,

"The beacon has been lit." She smiled, "Now all we have to do is wait."

* * *

A/N: Haaaaa~ FINALLY! Sorry this chappie took a while, but in my defense I have many many reasons... reason 1- I've been promoted from Actress to Stage manager/Assitant to the Director on this one play, 2- it's World Theater Day, so I have been preparing for that... and 3- My Computer just recently passed away... R.I.P Marco 2005-2010 *sniffle* It was a trouper to the end until it couldn't power up any longer... now we have a new one- Adrian (Yes, I name my equipment... like you don't?) so until next chapter.

Tari~


	16. To Death

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. Song is 'Home Again' by Blackmore's Night

* * *

The sentinels called out to let Morwen and the Narnians into the city, the children stared in awe as the Fauns, Centaurs, and animals passed. Morwen and Orion at the head of the group, both bearing mighty swords.

Gandalf nodded to Morwen, "I am glad you joined us." He said,

"Do you think I would let you have all the fun?" She teased.

They stood at the wall, her attention was quickly drawn to the sky; "Gandalf!" She cried out as men came riding towards the city, and Nazgûl flew above them.

*_*

Morwen ran to the main circle when Gandalf and Pippin rode in on Shadowfax, she saw a captain just behind them, he sort of reminded her of Boromir, she assumed he was the young captain Faramir. He dismounted as Gandalf and Pippin did, "Morwen, follow us." Gandalf said as they walked to the hall of the steward.

Moments later Denethor looked at his son after Faramir had told him of what had happened; "This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?"

"I did what I judged to be right." Faramir said, trying to defend himself from his half-crazed father,

"What you judged to be right. You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling. It should have been brought back to the Citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults not to be used. Unless at the uttermost end of need." Denethor spat,

"I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her." Faramir said calmly,

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a king of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift." His father sneered,

"As a king of old indeed." Morwen said,

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it. He would've fallen." Faramir said, trying to reason with the Steward,

"You know nothing of this matter!"

"He would have kept it for his own. And when he returned you would not have known your son."

"Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil!" Denethor yelled and fell back into his chair,

"Father?"

"my son." Morwen saw the gleam of a man who had passed into the realm of madness, one who was not aware of what was around him, and he did not care about whom he was hurting, but she felt no pity for him; for he inflicted this curse upon himself in his greed and ruthlessness to be rightful ruler of the city, and she had no doubt that he had dabbled in forbidden arts. "Leave me." Denethor finally hissed.

Morwen marched out, she put her hand on her sword and she went to Orion, "Where are our troops?" She asked, referring to the few who had come with them;

"All over the city." He replied, "A gryphon has gone to Rohan to alert the others, they will be here sooner than Théoden and his men."

"That is well, the city must hold until they come." She said looking to Mordor; "He will reach out to the city before long." She sighed heavily; "They will need us."

Orion looked over her shoulder; she turned and saw Faramir, "My lord." She said with a bow,

"I have come to thank you and your comrade Lord Orion because you have come to our aid." He said with a bow of his own, it amused him slightly that she bowed and didn't curtsey. "Even if my father does not express his gratitude, the city and I do."

"We have hardly done anything but wait." Orion said bowing in turn,

"Even so." Faramir said,

Morwen leaned against the wall, "What will you do?" She said,

"My father has ordered me to ride out to Osgiliath again and try to take her back." He replied,

"That – that is murder! You mustn't!" She objected,

"I do the bidding of my lord the Steward." He said sadly.

She pushed herself off the wall; "Well, he is mad." She replied, "His mind is robbed of him, surely you can't –" She started but Orion put his hand on her shoulder,

"His lord is his father above all else." He said calmly,

"But that is condemning him to death!" She said angrily; "And for what? He did the right thing, he let Frodo and Sam go – Orion –"

"I will send three of my men to accompany you, lord Faramir." Orion said, "They are my brothers, and they will aide you well."

Morwen shook her head and sighed; "What a world, a father sends his only son left to die." She crossed her arms over her chest; "I must go see Gandalf." She muttered before walking off.

The two sat in silence, then she heard Pippin's voice from where he sat in the hall with Denethor;  
_  
Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow, to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,_

_All shall fade! All shall fade…_

A tear rolled down her cheek as Gandalf sighed heavily; "Why have times come to this Gandalf? Father against son…" She looked at her hands, "He will do the will of his father out of love… if only the love was knowingly returned."

A cat raced to them and jumped onto Morwen's knee, "My lady! Our legion has arrived!"

She picked up the valiant animal and nodded; "Gandalf."

"Go." He said, "They will need you."

She nodded again and ran off.

*_*

"I want archers on the walls!" She yelled out to the Narnians, all of them had come swiftly; "Those who fight close-Combat spread within the city." She drew her sword as they walked amongst the Gondorians, one gave her a shield in the Gondorian style, she fitted it onto her left arm so she could fight properly, and then she stood beside a faun. A mouse scurried up to her shoulder;

"Send us out amongst the enemy." He said, "They cannot see us if we do not wear our armor."

"It's too dangerous." She replied, "I would not risk such noble warriors."

"But it is a risk we are willing to take, we swore our swords to you." He said,

She sighed heavily; "Very well, but be very careful."

He saluted her then left. She heard a voice call out for her; she ran to Orion who nodded forward; "They are here."

She saw a horse drag in Faramir, two soldiers put him on a stretcher; "Ready your troops." She said quietly, he nodded, but his fist over his heart and galloped off.

She stood at the wall when she heard 'Catapults!'

"SHEILDS!" She yelled out holding up her own; she gagged in horror as a head hit her foot; "Archers!" She yelled out again, "FIRE!"

She put her helm on "TO THE LOWER LEVELS! HURRY!" She yelled out, Orion quickly came to her and grasped her fore-arm; she in turn grasped his and flung herself behind him as he raced along with the rest of the Narnians raced to a lower level.

"MAKE WAY!" Orion yelled as they met the Orcs that had climbed over the wall; she jumped down and ran forward, her voice becoming raw as she yelled and charged, her sword biting Orc Flesh. She yelled out in pain as an arrow went through her shoulder from behind, she gritted her teeth but did not falter; "Protect the lady from Behind!" She heard Orion yell; a centaur quickly came to fight behind her,

"My Lady, you must retreat!"

"Never!" Morwen yelled fighting on.

"It will be the death of you!"

"Then to death I am welcome!" She growled as she hacked off the head of an Orc, sending it flying down the wall.

She was pulled back by two soldiers who grabbed her by her arms, "Let me go!" She growled,

"Mithrandir commanded us we make you rest!" One said,

"I'll command you –"

"Forgive us." The second one said before hitting her on her head.

When she regained consciousness she was in a foul mood, "Once I find those two I –" She saw her shoulder was bandaged, "Where is my sword." She asked the elderly woman that walked in;

"My Lord Mithrandir has commanded you stay –"

"I always did have a problem with rules." She muttered getting up; "My sword, please." She said,

"I am forbidden –"

"Then I will search for it under every bed, and in the hand of every man that lie within these halls." She got up and went behind a screen to put her war clothes on again, they were dirty and torn – but she knew they would not give her anything else. She put her hair in a bun as she walked out; "Now, kind lady, either I search these halls, or you give me my weapon peacefully." She said putting a belt on, the woman shakily presented her the sword. "May the Valar smile down upon you and all those of your house." She said before leaving.

She stood beside Orion who smirked "I see you are back."

"No ward can keep me, I have been in them many times, I do not wish to spend the war that will shape out futures within one." She said. She ran to the stables and took out a stallion, he was saddled and ready; "To war my friend." She said jumping into the saddle; she galloped out but was stopped by Orion,

"Where are you going?" He asked,

"To meet them head-on." She said,

"Alone?" He asked drawing himself up to his full height;

"If you come I will not be alone." She said holding out her arm; "Brother."

He clasped her forearm as she clasped him; "I would follow you to the ends of the worlds and beyond them." He said with a solemn nod;

"Thank you…" She said as they raced off.

*_*

The two warriors were followed by others as they ran into the ranks of the Orcs, fighting them as hard as they could.

Morwen ran head-long fighting when the sun arose, and she heard the familiar horns of the Rohirrim. She let out a high-pitched whistle that made her horse gallop to her, Orion with it; she jumped into the saddle and they made it to the Rohirrim.

Théoden bowed his head to the two; they returned the gesture; "It is gladdening to see you both well." He said,

"And you as well." Morwen replied; "Though, now is not the time for pleasantry. There is a city to be made safe, and a war to be won."

"You are weary, rest." He said to them both;

"Not badly." Morwen said, "Orion?"

"My strength is renewed with the coming of you and your people." The Centaur said,

Éomer rode up to them; " Éomer, take your éored down the left flank" Théoden said,

"Flank ready." Éomer said,

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness." Théoden said to his other marshals, "My Lady Morwen, and Lord Orion which flank shall you be riding with?"

"We will follow the King's Banner." Orion said looking up at it.

Théoden nodded then rode off; "Arise, Arise, Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin, and the world's ending! Death!"

As one revived Morwen loudly yelled with the others; "Death!"

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Forth Eorlingas!!"

* * *

A/N: T_T this took a while to write... I've suffered the bain of every writer... writer's block D= BUT here we are... until next Chapter.

~Tari


	17. New Age

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. Song is 'Home Again' by Blackmore's Night

* * *

They rode forth, and they felt triumphant, that is until they saw the Mûmakil.

"Re-form the line!" Théoden cried out, they all fell back into position and prepared to charge; "Sound the charge! Take them head on!" Morwen wiped her sword on her cloak and held it out as she yelled with Théoden "CHARGE!"

She gasped as the trunk swept at her and flung her off the horse, she yelled in surprise as she flew through the air and onto another Oliphant. The Haradrim noticed her, she got up and ran up its hide slashing at them as she went; with a mighty swipe the cab on the Oliphant's back fell off, it's riders with it, and then she went to the one who lead the beast on, she growled and sent his head flying, with a kick his body followed; "Forgive me." She whispered as she gritted her teeth; she grasped her hilt tightly and drove the blade into the beast's neck then held on as it fell. Once it stopped falling she withdrew her weapon and rolled off; she fell to the ground and coughed. She was sure she had broken a couple of ribs, she winced and tried to get up but she couldn't. 'It hurts all over.' She thought weakly as the battle raged around her; and a great fright poured into her heart – it was unlike anything she had ever experienced; she whimpered wishing it was all over. With a last burst of strength she managed to cower in the shelter of the Oliphant's bulk. She curled up and let the darkness consume her.

*_*

Legolas slid off the Oliphant's trunk and smirked at Gimli; "That still only counts as one!" He yelled gruffly, they ran off in separate directions. He ran, thinking of how much of the battle they had left, already most of the circles within Minas Tirith were burning, and the ghost army swept like waves, consuming those who opposed all that was good. He stopped when he saw Anguirel lying on the ground; "Morwen." He said picking it up, frantically he searched for his wife and found her unconscious, he ran and held her in his arms.

She was bruised, and there was a long cut on her cheek, "Morwen." He whispered then held his knife just below her nose, he waited and saw a faint mist; he quickly sheathed his knife and her sword and picked her up, running to the now safe city.

The healer looked down at Morwen; "She will not wake for a while." He said to Legolas, "It is wonder her whole body is not broken, there is rumor that she was flung in the air."

Legolas nodded and touched Morwen's cheek gently; "I must go." He looked hesitant to leave, but he had to.

*_*

I_t was dark, and cold… 'Where am I?' Her voice echoed, and it seemed to span the universe with its resonance. She walked slowly; 'What is this?'_

_'The house of your mind.' Galadriel said,_

'The house of my mind, what does that mean?' Morwen asked turning to Galadriel; 'What –' Suddenly a pure white floor appeared, and matching pearl walls, and there was hardly any furniture but few. 

_'The deepest recess of your mind, the place you cannot reach unless you are close to death.'_

'I do not understand… I am dying?'

'No.' Galadriel was hardly distinguishable in the room, she took Morwen's hand and sat her down; 'At least… this is where you make your choice.' She paused; 'for both of you.'

'Both of us?' She said calmly, what do you mean –' a young child ran in, she gasped slightly as he ran into her arms; '… my child –' She looked at Galadriel; 'My choice would be obvious.' She said calmly; 'Would it not?'

'… sometimes the heart chooses what is not the obvious choice.' Was the answer. Morwen looked down at the child;

'Why does he not speak?' She asked,

'He cannot, for what is see is merely his image –'

'but the blow, I was flung so far – I –'

'Your child has been spared.'

'but why? And by whom?'

'That I cannot answer.'

'when will I wake from this place?' She asked,

'When you're bodily injuries are healed, as for your mind, for it shall dwell here until they time is come.'

'And… my son.'

'He too, may remain.'

She picked him up and studied him in awe; he had light brown curls atop his head and clear blue eyes that smiled at her; she them smiled and clutched him to her chest; 'My son.' She whispered happily; 'How sweet he smells.' She held him back so she could take in his every feature; 'if only this were more than a mere dream!' He reached out and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly; Galadriel had left them. She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

_*_*_

Those who were well rode out with Aragorn who had unfurled his banner as Elessar; a king out of the west. They all stood in ranks before the gates of Mordor; the Fellowship had been reunited… at least those who were not in Mordor or dead.

"Where are they?" Pippin said quietly.

This was their diversion, a plan to keep Sauron's eye trained on them, and to give Frodo and Sam the chance to reach the mountain of fire. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Éomer and Aragorn's herald spurred their horses forward toward the Gate as Aragorn called out;  
"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

Slowly the gates opened and a rider came out, it seemed like his face consisted only of a mouth, large and grotesque; "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." The mouth said, "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

Gandalf looked on with disgust at this mutilated creature; "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The mouth sneered, he pulled out a Mithril coat,

"Frodo." Pippin muttered,

"Silence." Gandalf said,

The Mouth tossed the shirt to Gandalf;

"Frodo!"

"Silence." Gandalf urged,

"No!" Merry cried out in dismay;

"Silence!" Gandalf yelled;

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." The Mouth said.

Aragorn rode up to him slowly;

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

He quickly drew his sword and sent the Mouth's head flying off;

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli muttered;

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn said darkly. Orcs come out; "Pull back! Pull back!" He yelled as they rode back to their army. Legolas looked to the white city, wondering if he was to return to his wife; "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn yelled; the men's fear was tangible; so Aragorn rode before them; "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

With renewed vigor they all drew their weapons, from beside Legolas Gimli grunted; "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf."

Legolas smiled gently down at him; "What about side by side with a friend?"

"Aye… I could do that."

Aragorn looked at the eye of Sauron and froze, to them it seemed fear had touched him, but that was forgotten when he turned to look at them and smile; "For Frodo."

*_*

Sun poured onto her face, causing her to flinch. She felt someone stroke her cheek gently; she opened her eyes and slightly let out a deep breath only to find herself gazing into Legolas' loving eyes, she smiled and reached to touch his cheek; "What a trip." She said with a grin, he smiled and took her hand in his as he place a kiss on it; "Legolas." She said shifting slightly;

"Hmm?" He asked quietly;

"… I am with child." She whispered,

"But – the fall – and –" He said curiously;

"He was spared… we both were." She said, tears glittering in her eyes; "As I wandered in the depths of my mind his soul joined mine…" She smiled happily as he kissed her forehead; she then noticed something; "A great burden is removed from your eyes." She said, "The grief that used to darken them as of late have passed…" She studied his face; "… then – then – we have come into peace?" She asked sitting up, she saw that he was lying beside her. He nodded and sat up as well;

"Yes, the dark has passed… and the thing of evil is now gone –" He smiled when she flung herself into his arms and laughed; that simple noise adding to his joy. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and took in the scent of her hair. She sighed happily and looked up at him;

"The evil is gone." She said happily,

"Frodo is here, if you wish to see –" He chuckled when she got up;

"Yes!" She said walking to the window; "The air feels so clean again."

He smiled and walked to the wardrobe and opened it, she turned to it and walked as he stepped away, she pulled out a simple long white tunic with matching loose pants.

*_*

Legolas smiled at her as he pulled her gently down the hall-way to Frodo's room. Gimli was right in front of them, Morwen saw Aragorn, she smiled and hugged him before they walked into the room to see three happy hobbits, Gandalf, and Gimli. Frodo smiled happily.

Morwen walked out into the courtyard; there she saw Orion standing with Faramir. They both nodded to her as she smiled and returned the gesture. She stood beside Orion, "I have just spoken to Aragorn." She said, "He has gladly agreed to let you and your people have land, it was an agreement between him and Éomer, king of the mark."

"That is well." Orion said,

"I hear some doubt." She said quietly;

"We need someone to govern us, and to teach us in the ways of this world." He said looking at her;

"You should elect a leader –"

"We have already decided amongst ourselves." He said, "And it was agreed that you would be our Queen, if you wish it, and your mate as our King."

She blinked; "But –" She looked at Faramir, then back at Orion; "It was agreed?" She asked,

"Yes." He said.

She sighed and nodded; "Then… I will wait for Aragorn to become king before I become your Queen."

Orion nodded "That is well."

She walked to the wall and leaned on it, he eyes scanning the landscape; "The New age has yet to come." She said with a small smile. "But we are at its doors."

_

* * *

_

A/N: I've been gone for so long! (At least to me I have) But it isn't my fault... no no no- nasty schools worksies... yesss... anyway- here is a chapter, and until the next!

~Tari


	18. Kings and Queens pt 1

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. Song is 'Home Again' by Blackmore's Night

* * *

Legolas smiled and sat on the bed as he watched her put stuff away into a chest. She stood straight and smiled slightly; "What?" She asked. He shrugged and got up;

"I am just happy we have come to peaceful times." He said gently cupping her face in his hands;

she put her hands over his and smiled lovingly; "So am I." She said. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

She drew back; "We have to get ready." She said.

Morwen carried a small box as she walked to a room within the castle. She knocked on the door and waited, it opened and Aragorn stood facing her, she smiled and studied him; "Can I come in?" She asked; he nodded and moved a bit to the side. She stepped in and shut the door behind her, he gestured to a chair; she strode to it and sat down; "Nervous?" She asked with a smile,

"The truth?" He asked,

"No… lie to me." Was the sarcastic reply. He smiled and sat in the chair facing her, she looked down at the box and traced the emblem on it with her fingers, "I can hardly believe it." She said, "It seems just yesterday you were two and calling me 'Morry'." She smiled; "Your parents would be so proud to see you now." She looked up again, "I am proud." She added. He leaned forward and clasped her hand in his, she smiled gently; "I took this from your mother before she passed away." She said, "It belonged to your mother and father when they were alive… it might come into use for you and your bride…" She handed it to him, he took it and opened the box to find two rings within it;

"Is this…?" He said quietly, she nodded and dabbed at her eyes. He shut it and looked up at her; "Thank you."

She got up and hugged him when he did. "I should leave you to your thoughts." She said before leaving.

Orion and Gandalf stood together observing the city, "And that was by the choice of all of your people." Gandalf said,

"Yes." Orion said, "I have read it in the stars…" He crossed his arms over his broad chest; "She will be our queen, even after you pass into the west. But you should also know that your stay in the west will not be long."

"What do you mean?" Gandalf said putting his hands on the rail of the balcony;

"In the stars I read that an evil will come anew." He said quietly; "One you think has been locked away forever in the Void, and the woe shall be tenfold of what you have ever seen." He looked at Gandalf; "It will start with Ice and Snow, and spread till the Orcs you think you have defeated will be stronger, more refined so they can master the elements in a way they couldn't before. Then he will make himself known."

"Who?"

"The traitor to the Valar." Orion replied, "The one you call Morgoth."

"Impossible." Gandalf said,

"Nothing is impossible." Orion countered, "Or I would not be standing here."

Gandalf sighed heavily and nodded; "I see." He then paced; "Once Aragorn's coronation is over a company will leave with Morwen and Legolas to the land that has been given to you, and there we shall make them your king and queen." He sighed again; "As for the darkness… for its news shall be kept between you and I." Gandalf said, "let us be the only ones to know."

"None but I, of my kind, know." He said, "For my skill surpasses that of any of my company."

"That is well." Gandalf nodded, "Not even Morwen should know, she is with child, and to worry here would not do her well. For she will fret and worry greatly."

In place of the Queen, as there was none for the time being, Morwen had to run around to accomplish errands. A messenger came to her looking quite out of breath, "My Lady!" He said,

"Yes?" She said as she nodded to a group of Knights,

"A company from Rivendell has just arrived."

"Rivendell…" She said in wonder, "Who?"

"It is I." She heard a familiar voice, she turned around and saw Elrond.

"Ada!" She said happily, "You have come!" She ran to embrace him,

"I am glad to see your angry at me has gone away." He said with a chuckle.

She smiled slightly, "My days were dark, and I was lost, forgive me if I have grieved you."

"There is nothing to forgive." He said with a smile. She looked up confused, he interpreted her glance; "Long ago I made a promise to Aragorn."

She saw slight loathing in his eyes which caused her to laugh; "You must deliver on your promise to let Arwen and Aragorn wed!" She said gleefully. "Wait, Arwen is here, where is she?"

"She has been given a room…"

"By whom?" She asked,

"Your husband." He replied,

"Ah." She nodded stepping back, "Well, my lord, I welcome thee to Minas Tirith, where the War for Middle Earth was won."

Morwen stood beside Éowyn and smiled at her, "You are well."

"Yes, for the shadow has passed, and things that none could even fathom or plan have passed."

Morwen saw Faramir beside her and she gave them a knowing smile, "I wish you all the happiness." There was a silence as Aragorn walked forward, Frodo walked before him bearing the crown, beside Frodo walked Gimli, and at the end of the line waited Gandalf. She smiled as Frodo held the crown to Gimli who handed it to Gandalf, who placed it upon Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the king." He smiled softly; "May they be blessed."

There was an applause, Morwen saw him take a deep breath, 'He is nervous.' She thought with a tender smile, she then went to find Orion but she could hear Aragorn speak to them.

Then all was silent, she could hear Aragorn sing a song which, many years before him, his forefather, Elendil, had sung as his feet first touched the lands of Middle-earth; "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."[1]

She stood beside Orion and Legolas, behind them a faun bore the banner of their house, a new standard made by the fauns, a silver lion on pale blue silk. She smiled gently and grasped Legolas' hand as they walked forward; Aragorn smiled and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder who put a hand on Aragorn's. Aragorn then took Morwen's hand and bowed over it, she curtsied and laughed. Orion then bowed respectfully to the King who bowed back. Morwen gave him a secretive look and smiled again; "You will never guess who has just arrived."

He looked confused as they stepped away. Morwen grinned, "I do love happy endings." She said as they all began to kneel to the hobbits, "Don't you?"

He chuckled slightly.

Morwen sat in the library, her pen at hand and the Book she had begun writing in so many years ago was open, "thus it was. A Fourth Age of Middle-earth began. And the Fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bound by friendship and love, was ended. It had been thirteen months to the day since Gandalf sent them on their long journey, and I set out on an adventure of my own, now in five hours time we shall all set out to the land that will become ours, it is a land not far from Ithilien, which is all well." She blew on the paper to dry the ink; she then shut it gently and put it away. Legolas knocked on the door-frame; she looked up and smiled, "Yes?"

"One would say that you have no-where to go." He said sitting beside her,

"We have all the time in the world." She said, "Let us not waste our time by hurrying from one place to another, the dark times have passed into the void where it belongs."

"Wiser words have never been said." He said. She took his hand in hers and stroked the back with her thumb. "What is on your mind?" He asked gently.

She shook her head and looked at him, "I am just thinking of the future." She said, he moved his hand to her stomach, she smiled again; "… It just feels odd to not have any darkness…"

He sighed and looked her in the eye; "Let us hope you do not create your own darkness."

She shook her head, "I have too much to let myself fall back into despair." She said quietly.

"Good, we must ready to leave." He said pulling his hand away, he grasped her hands and pulled her up;

"You are annoyingly persistent, has anyone ever told you that?" She said in mock annoyance,

"… Yes actually." He said, "But, coming from you it bothers me not." He said pulling her out of the library.

_____

* * *

_

[1]-Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world

A/N: ew... fluff. But I couldn't help myself, it seems post-hardship a bit of fluff is allowed... -__-

~Tari

__


	19. Kings and Queens pt 2

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. Song is 'Home Again' by Blackmore's Night

* * *

____

Morwen looked up at the sky, "The air feels so free." She said quietly, "I am not used to such peace…" Gandalf looked at Orion who glanced back.

Legolas looked at her; "You mustn't over-exert yourself." He said,

"Legolas, we survived being flung across the field by an Oliphant." She said with a smile,

"Only by the grace of the Valar." He said, "Please?"

She smiled, "Fine, I promise."

He nodded and reached over to give her cheek a gentle pat.

The company had those of the Fellowship: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Gimli, and of course Legolas; as well as Arwen, Elrond and Galadriel and those of their people who did not wish to leave Middle Earth, for they had met them along the way. And with them rode the Narnians, as well a several men of Gondor and Rohan.

The trip itself took a couple days as they took it easy and did not bother to make much haste.

On the fourth day they came onto a city that was completely full of trees; "This is a part of Fangorn, the part that has missed creatures such as your friends, creatures that have only been mentioned in tales of old." Gandalf said with a smile; "Though, do not lay axe, nor flame to these trees, or they will depart and never return."

"Those gates." She said looking at majestic gold gates that stood within a marble arch of great girth and craftsmanship,

"A gift from my people." Gimli said, proudly thumping his chest with his fist,

she smiled down at their Dwarven friend; "It's beautiful."

Galadriel urged her mare forward with soft-spoken words, "Be the first to enter it." She said to Morwen and Legolas,

They shook their heads and signaled for the gates to be opened; "You are all guests in our new home, therefore you shall all be first to enter." Morwen said.

The city itself was quite the sight to behold, in the middle of the whole city stood a white castle; Aragorn had told them that it was a rebuilt castle of an old lord from Numenor. There were various styles of beautiful houses, some built on the ground, some on lofts high up in the sky, some amongst the trees, hanging from mighty vines; "How was this all built in a few weeks?" She asked breathlessly,

"Some of it was already here." Gandalf explained, "Just ready to be rebuilt."

Someone helped Morwen off her horse as she stared up at the castle; a faun ran out and greeted them.

Morwen paced the room, her hands behind her back, her eyes stared unseeingly ahead. The coronation was to take place in a couple of days and she had requested messengers go out to let it be known that soon a new kingdom would arise.

But she felt uneasy; when she fell asleep her dreams were full of dreams that were disturbingly beautiful. Often she dreamt of a magnificent creature they had never seen before in middle earth, but he was similar to one of the Narnian animals, the one they called a Panther, except he was much larger with a gold mane that looked like the sun, when she thought of it, he resembled the creature upon their standard… a lion. It wasn't his image that disturbed her, but rather the recurrence of his appearance, and how it did not make sense as he never spoke to her. She sighed and walked to the balcony, the whole city was alive with anticipation and excitement. People came from far countries, Morwen could foresee the city being a haven for men, elves, and creatures alike, no dwarves had yet to come.

She let out a sigh as arms wrapped around her, "You're thinking too much." Legolas said into her hair,

"…I can't help it." She said quietly,

"It's that beast again, isn't it?"

"Legolas, do not call him a beast, for he seems much more grander than that." She said,

"I apologize." He said,

"You do not have to apologize." She said with a heavy sigh, "I just wish I knew what or who he is."

"Have you asked Orion?"

"…No." She shook her head and leaned back against Legolas, "Though I should." She closed her eyes.

They stood there in silence; suddenly she gasped and jumped slightly, "It won't stop." She said walking away from Legolas. She sat in a chair and slumped, "It's like he wants me to do something or – or –" She shrugged,

"A warning maybe?" He said sitting at her feet his hands grabbed her gently.

"Warning, but why? What evil is there left but that of the heart of foul men?" She asked looked down at him.

"Should I call Orion?" He asked, but she shook her head. He nodded and kissed her hands,

"Besides," She said, "He is busy with his new job."

"Ah."

Days later Morwen stood staring at the people gathered in the courtyard, Legolas took her hand in his as they walked out behind Orion, Gandalf stood before two thrones within the great hall and he waited between two fauns who bore the crown of the king and queen, amongst those present aside from their traveling companions was Gloin, Gimli's father, and a delegation from the lonely Mountain, as well as Éomer, and those of his court, Éowyn, Faramir, and others from Ithilien. Orion stood to the side as both Morwen and Legolas knelt before Gandalf. He took out a silver crown that looked like a wreath of leaves, set within some of the leaves were Emeralds; and Morwen's was a golden wreath of what looked like flowers, and they were set with rubies, "So begins the Kingdom of Arania. May the days of the first King and Queen be blessed, and may the Kingdom live long." Both stood and sat in their thrones as Men, Elves, and Creatures alike cheered and applauded.

Morwen sat in the library, a simple gold circlet rested upon her brow, she flicked through a book then set it aside with an annoyed huff, Legolas had gone off with Gimli so that they could fulfill promises they had made each other after the battle of Helms Deep. She heard the soft clopping of hooves; she didn't have to look up to know it was Orion, their advisor. "You have called for me your majesty." He stated.

She looked up and smiled, "Orion, we have been friends for a while, and we have faced many dangers." She leaned on her hand; "There is no need for formality."

He smiled slightly then his face grew serious, "You look troubled."

She sighed and shut the book that was before her, "I have this recurring dream." She said sitting up, "Every time I fall asleep I see a lion with a mane that is like the sun." She said, "Every time I see him, he does not speak but merely looks at me and lets out a mighty roar that scares me into wakefulness…" She swallowed, her throat felt tight, "It is scaring me." She said,

"It should not." Orion spoke after a short length of time, "For that is the Lion Aslan."

"Why does he come to me?" She asked, "Why…" She got up and paced slightly, "And why will he not speak?"

Orion shook his head gently, "We do not know why Aslan acts the way he does." He said, "As for him not speaking, maybe it is he who expects you to speak first."

She nodded slightly; "I see, then you do not foresee anything?" She asked, "Nor give council?"

"I can only advise you to speak to him first." He said,

"Thank you." She said, "I shall go do that."

He bowed and left the room; Morwen shook her head and walked out as well.

She walked into her bed chambers and walked purposely to the bed, she sat down and removed her shoes before she sat back and let herself fall onto the pillows. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

_Just like all the other times she had the dream Morwen stood on a beach, behind her stood a grand castle and it was surrounded by trees, "What is this place?" She wondered,_

"This is Narnia." A rich and deep voice said, she turned around and saw the great lion, she quickly dropped to her knees in respect; "Arise." He said, she could hear amusement in his voice.

Slowly she got up and looked back at the castle, "It is so beautiful." She said,

"You are permitted to come, once you tire of Middle Earth." The Lion said padding over to her,

"You have been visiting me in my dreams." She said, "Why?"

"I wanted to speak to the woman who has helped my people." He replied, "Those who praise you endlessly."

"I have done nothing special." She said, 

_"You saved them from that dying island." He said, "From that moment your fate has been sealed." _

_"…How?" She asked tearing her eyes away from the castle to look at the lion, _

_"You have proved that you are ready to join a long like of kings and queens." He said, _

_"But, I am the first queen –"_

"I do not speak of your land, but of Narnia."

"Narnia is not my home." She said, 

_"No, it is not… nor is Middle Earth the home of the Narnians." He countered, "You fate is now tied to them, and in turn to this land." _

_"…Legolas as well?" She asked,_

"And your child."

She pressed her hand to her stomach and nodded, "I understand –"

"But you must understand, dear one, that though you think you are now at times of peace… for you are… that they will last long."

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"There will be evil anew." He said, "One like in the days of old." 

_"…Why?" She asked,_

"Vengeance, can you guess who it is?"

_"No…"_

_"The one they call Morgoth." He said calmly, _

_"Impossible, he was locked away in the void!" She said stepping away from the lion, _

_"Do you think it will contain him any longer? He is cunning, a high being…" Aslan said calmly, "Be wary of the weather."_

"Why?" She asked,

"You will know when it happens." He said. "I will be by your side, even if you cannot see me." He let out a mighty roar.

She gasped and sat up, she quickly got off her bed and ran out the door; "Gandalf!"

The wizard studied her quietly, "You seem unsurprised." She said pacing the throne-room,

"It is because Orion has foreseen this evil."

"And you have not told me?" She asked,

"We knew it would worry you and so we both decided to tell nobody." He said, he was sitting on Morwen's throne,

"I think I should have been told, or at least Legolas." She said almost angrily.

"I do think now we should have told you before, but what is done is done –" He started but from somewhere within the hall they heard a quiet roar, she couldn't help but smile; Gandalf then smiled, "I see you have a mighty power by your side." He said, "Or rather a power unseen, but the support still means the same."

She nodded; "Yes." She said quietly, "It does, Gandalf, once you have said that your time here is done…" She sat at his feet and clasped her hands together as if pleading, "Please do not go; this evil will be beyond what I can do… I deem the time of the elves is not yet over…" She looked down at her hands, "I do not know what to do." She said shakily.

Gandalf tilted her head up slightly, his grey eyes piercing into her own brown ones, "To ask for help, and to admit imperfectness is a sign of a great Queen." He said, "But, I will not abandon you, for our many years of friendship shall not go in vain."

She smiled and nodded; "Thank you…" She whispered.

"But now, I have a journey to go one before I return…"

"Where?" She asked,

"Our dear friend Bilbo has been granted a high honor, to go to the undying lands… and so has Frodo."

She nodded, "I see…" She got up, "When do you leave?"

"Soon." He said getting up as well, "In fact I must leave to the Shire straight away."

She nodded and stepped to the side, "Thank you, Gandalf."

He smiled and bowed before leaving.

_____

* * *

_

Oh, I should add that I do not own Narnia

~Tari


	20. We Are Family

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

Morwen signed a document then handed it to Orion, she sighed and looked out the window; the days were lazy; "When will Legolas return?" She asked,

"If my counting is correct… right...." Orion started, she heard trumpets from below; "Now." He finished with a smirk; she got up and ran out of the room. Legolas and Gimli had been gone for weeks, almost a month. She smiled and ran out to the court-yard and she saw Legolas jumping down from his horse, Gimli still sat on it. After helping Gimli down he turned and saw Morwen.

She laughed and ran into his arms, he smiled as she kissed his cheek; "Welcome home." She said,

"Thank you." He said happily, they heard a small cough from Gimli.

Morwen laughed and stepped away from Legolas, "And you are welcome master dwarf." She knelt down and placed a kiss upon his brow, "For this is your home as well."

Gimli blushed so that he was the same color as his beard. She smiled and looked back at Legolas; "So?"

He took her hand in his and gestured for Gimli to join them, the three walked to their private sitting rooms. "It was beautiful." He said,

"The Cave, or the forest?" She asked,

"We both know the forest is beyond beautiful." He said with a smile,

"And the cave?" She asked curiously,

Gimli smirked, "The lad won't admit he enjoyed it."

"Well, he is very stubborn." She said, Legolas only smiled and kissed her hand.

"What news, young lassie?" Gimli asked,

"Young…" She started, them smiled fondly at the dwarf; "nothing of terrible importance." She said,

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked her,

"Well, I had a couple of rough mornings the past week or so, but now it is all well." She smiled again. She then gasped; "How positively rude of me, you two have just arrived, you should both be resting."

"I find the presence of my wife beside me all the rest I could possibly need." Legolas said puffing out his chest,

Morwen rolled her eyes and smacked his leg before turning to Gimli; "Come, Master Dwarf." She said, an elleth walked in when Morwen opened the door, "Elisa, please show Gimli to his room."

"Yes, your majesty." The elleth said with a smile before leading Gimli away.

She shut the door and went back to sit beside Legolas. He smiled and stroked her cheek as she wrapped her arms around him, ''Seriously, how did you like the caves?" She asked,

"They were beautiful, but underground, and away from you." He said.

She made a face but laughed all the same, he then studied her face; "Something is wrong." He said. Her smile fell, he grinned; "I've known you since a very long time…" His forehead furrowed as he tried to count how long he knew her, "Anyways, long enough to know when you are no in a right mood."

She sighed, "You caught me." She then proceeded to tell him what she had learned.

He sighed heavily and nodded; "I see."

"Legolas?" She whispered,

"…Yes?"

"I am terrified." She said, "I don't like knowing what is ahead. Knowing I cannot tell everyone."

He kissed her forehead, "Let us hope that is not for a very long time." He said quietly.

Peaceful summers and winters passed, and the kingdom flourished and bloomed to be known as one of the great kingdoms in Middle Earth. There Elf, Man, Dwarf, Centaur, Faun, Tree, and Speaking Animal all coexisted in peace and companionship. Soon the centaurs had foals, and the fauns had younglings of their own.

But everyone anticipated the birth of the son of the King and Queen, the heir to their lands. And that day came one cool summer night.

King Aragorn and Queen Arwen had come for the occasion, as had Éowyn and Faramir.

Legolas paced the corridor apprehensively, Aragorn sat beside Faramir, and all three men looked pale with anticipation. Orion joined them and stood the silently, finally Arwen walked out happily, "You can come in now Legolas." She said with a big smile, he almost ran in.

Morwen smiled up at him, "Morwen." He said, she was propped up on many pillows, but his eyes quickly found the little bundle in her arms. "I…" He walked over more slowly,

she laughed; "He won't bite." She said, Legolas smiled and settled next to her. The child looked up at them with big blue eyes, "I don't know… I think he has my eyes." She teased, he laughed quietly and kissed her nose; they stared down at the baby;

"Can I…" He started;

she looked up and smiled softly, "You don't have to ask to hold your own son." She said handing the baby over, "What shall we name him?" She asked,

Legolas kissed his son's forehead, "Celeb." He said,

"Silver?" She asked, a small smile on her face, he nodded and went back to admiring his son, "…Yes, he shall be Celeb." She said leaning closer to the two.

Legolas looked at her, as if hit by a sudden realization, "I have a family." He said, he looked down at Celeb and back at Morwen, a smile on his face. "_My_ Family."

She reached up and stroked his cheek; he leaned into her touch and smiled, "_Our_ family." She said blissfully. They heard music outside, and laughter.

The following day was spent in celebration, though off all the people who were not amongst the jubilant people were the small family, who enjoyed the quiet, blissfully tucked away in a quiet nursery that was connected to a grander bed-room.

It was late at night, Morwen grumbled as Celeb cried, she poked Legolas, he groaned into the pillow; "Later." He said,

"Your son is crying now." She muttered,

"I never thought I would beg for sleep." Legolas grumbled as he tossed the covers aside and got up; he came back cradling a whimpering bundle and he settled back into bed; he set the baby between them. Morwen let out a gentle sigh and gently prodded a chubby cheek; Legolas smiled slightly and looked at the two;

"What?" She whispered.

He shook his head and smiled again; she reached over and flicked his nose; "You, sir, are a mushy type of person on the inside." She said turning her attention back to their child.

"I just feel so blessed every time I look at you two."

"Point made – very, very mushy."

"Like you're one to talk." He said with a smirk,

"I beg your pardon?"

"I see that look on your face every time I hold –" They heard a small giggle, stunned they both looked down and saw the child laughing. They looked at each other and smiled happily. Morwen gently grabbed her son's hand and she laughed as well.

'_The days seem to go by so fast, one minute he is but a bundle in my arms, the next he is running on his own two feet –'_ She looked up from her book as the now three year old Celeb ran in, his dark-brown curls bouncing atop his head, his blue eyes twinkled happily as Legolas ran in after him then scooped him up and began to tickle the child, filing the room with laughter. Morwen set the pen down and smiled as she watched them, Legolas set Celeb down and smiled breathlessly, "You're getting old." She teased as the boy ran to her,

"I don't know, maybe I am." He said sitting down.

She smiled and pulled Celeb into her lap; he looked at the book and looked up at her, "Nan…" He said in a delicate and new voice that made Morwen look down, she then saw his curious glance to the book.

She shut it and smiled, hugging the child tightly as she kissed his shoulder; "One day this will be yours." She said, he looked back at the book again.

"Oh!" Legolas said,

"Yes?" She asked looking up;

"I forgot to mention Aragorn and Arwen are coming with their son." He said scratching his chin;

"You _are_ getting old." She said,

"My dear…" He started, she gave him a look that made him laugh; "I was old when you came into this world." He said,

"Not really, you were only 20." She said, "You're just old now."

Celeb giggled and hugged his mother tightly. "Apparently, mock-fights are funny." Legolas said,

"This was a mock-fight?" She teased.

Orion walked in, Morwen suppressed a smirk, a goatee didn't very much suit the Centaur, but she knew better than to tell a male to shave off his beard. He handed them scrolls; "What is this?" Legolas asked unrolling one,

"More Narnians have appeared." Orion said,

"Another anomaly?" Morwen asked,

"Yes." He said, "When I heard I sent some of my men to the Island that appeared, these are what had come with them." He nodded to the scrolls, Legolas looked troubled.

"What is it?" She asked,

"… they suffered this… this… monstrosity?" He asked,

Morwen set Celeb down, "Darling go play." She said gently nudging him, he ran off; she walked to a scroll and picked it up, "What is this…" She looked at a gruesome drawing, "This look like men from Gondor." She said,

"It is something past." Orion said, "But yes, it is one of the many reasons they have come, they say Narnia is not like it used to be." He looked down,

"I fear, that soon, nothing will be the same." She muttered, thinking about what she had been told not long ago. They both looked at her and then they looked at each other. She stood up and nodded, "I should go welcome them."

Arwen and Morwen sat together under the tree in the garden, both just talking, sometimes laughing. Suddenly they both looked up and yelled; "Don't even think about it!"

Two boys tumbled out of a bush; both looked to be ten years old, they had dark hair and bright blue eyes, almost passable as brothers, but they weren't. "Eldarion started it!" Celeb said, "_He_ said it would be funny to surprise you!"

"Tattle-tale!" The other boy said,

"Eldarion!" Arwen scolded,

"Nan –" Celeb started but suddenly two arms scooped him up, another pair scooped up Eldarion. Legolas and Aragorn smirked down at their struggling sons,

"I vote we throw them into the fountain." Legolas said,

"But the pond is so much closer." Aragorn replied,

"There will be no throwing!" Morwen said getting up,

"They barely no how to swim!" Arwen agreed getting up,

"Always taking their side." Legolas sighed,

"Of course we will, we brought them into this world!" Morwen said,

"And we will take their sides all we want!" Arwen added.

_

* * *

_

_Oh, I should add that I do not own Narnia_

_~Tari_


	21. Mourning

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. Songs are 'Do Not Stand' by Aine Minogue and 'Mourning Song' by Chamber (I didn't hear them, but I found the lyrics and founf the suitable)

* * *

The years went by, and the children grew; the Kingdom flourished and grew as well.

It was a warm summer day, and Celeb was 120 summers old, when they received a missive from Gondor, the King had requested to see them, as he was on his death-bed.

Morwen was the one to get the letter from the messenger; Legolas and Celeb were walking together when they saw Morwen fall to her knees as she read a letter. Legolas ran to her side, "What is it?" He asked taking the letter; she clung to him as he read it. Celeb saw his father's face become grave,

"What is wrong?" He asked,

"Aragorn is ill." Legolas said, "He is dying."

Celeb sat down as he heard his mother's sobs that were muffled by his father's tunic, "What will we do?"

"We will go to Gondor… that is all we can do." He helped Morwen up and signaled a faun to come forth, "We ride to Gondor."

The ride was quite, and somber. Morwen wore a black dress, her face drawn and quiet. Legolas reached forward and grasped his wife's hand. She looked up at him and managed a small smile.

Gondor came into view, the light of the city seemed to be dimmed; sometimes you could hear sobs from open windows. A woman wailed in some distant home, and her child with her. The whole city spoke of death… the cold, cold fingers of death. Orion helped Morwen off her horse, Celeb walked to his mother and put an arm around her shoulders; she patted his chest as they walked into the King's Houses.

Eldarion swiftly got up from his seat and went to great them; Morwen cupped his face in her hands and gently kissed his forehead, "Can I see him?" She asked.

"He requested to see Legolas first." Eldarion spoke gently.

Legolas nodded and walked in, Arwen in turn walked out with her daughter, both women hugged tightly.

"We both knew today would come." Arwen whispered,

"Am I cursed to see the death of father and son?" Morwen said in dismay.

Arwen looked at Morwen and took her hand in hers, then gently drew it away,

Morwen let out a small gasp; "You cannot give me this." Morwen said as the Evenstar twinkled in her palm,

"I can, and I will, we have decided that it is you who must bear this." Arwen said gently, "Your tale is not yet done in the circles of this world, and so it shall go with you, maybe it will give you hope so that you know that though the world is changed, we will forever be with you."

Morwen looked down at it as tears rolled down and hit the pendant gently she nodded and looked up again; "I will bear it, in memory of our friendship."

Legolas walked out and looked at Morwen, "He wishes to speak to you…"

She wore the necklace and walked into the room.

He was propped up on a couple of pillows; she sat on a stool and gently caressed his old and wrinkled face, "I still remember carrying you in my arms… back when you called me Morry." She said with a small pained smile,

"Ah, I remember those days." He teased as she grasped his hand,

"What will I do without you?" She asked quietly,

"I have no idea."

She laughed slightly, but it brought on tears; she choked back a sob; "Don't make me laugh."

He smiled and gave her hand a weak squeeze,

"Must I watch the light in your eyes quench as I watched it quench from your father's?" She asked brokenly, "It is like loosing a son, or a brother – something I do not even want to fathom what it is like…"

Aragorn sighed, "This is not the end, Morwen… it is a beginning." He said,

"To you it is, to those who are mortal, to me it is but something that stops life… and all life is beautiful…" She let out a shaky breath,

"I dare say, this is not good-bye, I feel like we may yet see each-other again." He said,

"When? How?"

He laughed, but soon the laugh gave way to a cough that seemed to tear his chest and throat, he took a deep breath and looked up at her, "Ever you seem to me a young Elleth… I forget that you have been around longer than I have."

She grasped his hand to her chin and didn't smile,

"You will live on, and forget me." He said, "That is how it is with the Elves…"

"Never." She said,

"Do not make a promise you cannot keep." He said coughing,

"I never make promises I cannot keep." She replied,

"Take care of my children." He said, "I know Arwen and I shall see each other very, very soon…"

Legolas stood by the window; they all looked to the door when they heard a wail from inside, "Aragorn!"

_'Do not stand at my grave and weep_

I am not there.

I do not sleep.

Do not stand at my grave and weep

I am not there.

Do not cry.

_I am a thousand winds_

that swiftly blow.

I am the diamond glint

on newly fallen snow.

I am the sunlight on ripened grain.

I am the soft and gentle autumn rain. 

_When you wake from sleep_

in the early morning hush,

I am the swift, uplifting rush

of quiet birds in circling flight.

I am the soft, starlight at night. 

_Do not stand at my grave and weep._

I am not there.

I do not sleep.

Do not stand at my grave and weep

I am not there.

Do not cry.' 

Morwen set the scroll down and wiped her eyes, she looked at it again and let out a shaky sigh; "Thus passes Aragorn, son o Arathorn, and Arwen Evenstar from the circles of this bitter, yet beautiful world." She said rolling it again, the song was in Aragorn's hand, she was sure he had written it just before his death. She in turn began a song,

_'So you're gone, my beloved,_

you're my unforgotten one.

Bereaved we walk your cheerful path,

for our lives shall deny unfaithful wrath.

There is no grief

which time

could not ease

Goodbye my friend!

Till the day,

our souls will meet again!

We'll keep your love and your strength in mind

and leave this cruel pain of loss behind.

Your smile 'to heart we'll take this path

for our lives shall deny unfaithful wrath

There is no grief

which time

could not ease!

Goodbye my friend!

Till the day,

our souls will meet again!

My life misses a light,

misses a soul,

misses a sound,

cause you're not around

But there is no grief

which time

could not ease!

Goodbye beloved friend!

Till the day,

our souls will meet again!' 

_

* * *

_

_Oh God, I cried writing this chapter AND proof-reading it, and I am on the verge of tears now - lol, I'm the type of person that cries each time a character dies as if it were a personal friend who was dying, and not a fictional character._

_~Tari_


	22. Snow

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead.

* * *

Morwen stood in the garden one winter many, many years later. Many had thought the queen was somewhat subdued. It seemed like she often opted to keep to herself, despite the years and months that had passed.

Celeb walked into the garden and saw his mother feed a brightly colored bird that perched on a bench. Its bright red feathers seemed to glow like rubies, it blinked a lazy eye as its great beak ran down Morwen's arm; she smiled and placed a kiss on it. "Mother." He spoke finally, making her look at him.

She smiled one of her rare smiles, "Celeb." She said happily, "You have returned… what news?"

"All is well." He said, "Where is father?"

"In the library, I think, I came out here the minute I saw this phoenix fly into our garden."

Celeb bowed to the bird then stepped forward and kissed his mother's cheek, she patted his in turn and studied him; "You are weary, rest."

"I will, but first I must see father."

Her eyes bore into his, "You are not telling me something." She said.

He sighed, "Mother – you know me too well –"

"What is wrong?" She asked,

"I –" He began, but stopped as something frozen and wet hit Morwen's nose. They both looked up, her hand flew to her pendant as more fell, and it began to snow.

"Snow? It does not snow in these parts." Celeb said, he saw fear in his mother's eyes, "Mother?" He asked quietly, "What is happening."

"It is the beginning." She whispered, "It is what Aslan warned me about."

"What? Who's Aslan?" He said.

She looked down at her son; "I am so sorry you must live through days like this." She said, "But I fear that the days will only get worse."

The snowfall became heavier; she pulled him into the castle. Legolas walked to them and pulled her into his embrace, she looked up at him; "It's started." She whispered,

"I know." He said, "I know…"

"What are you talking about?" Celeb asked,

"We have a lot to tell you." Legolas said.

They sat in their private chambers, it was already cold. Legolas tossed some logs into the fire-place. Then he went back to sit beside his wife, she shivered slightly despite the now roaring fire, he hugged her gently. "It started just before your birth; your mother went into battle and sustained a grievous wound."

"Mother? In battle?" He looked surprised,

"Yes I went to battle." She looked annoyed; "And I tell you, that day I was flung well across Pelennor."

"And she was pregnant with you." Legolas added,

"How did you - we survive?" Celeb asked,

"The Valar… and Aslan." She said,

"Aslan…" He said, "Who – you keep speaking about Aslan – who is he?"

"He is magnificent." Morwen said, "And if it were not for him, we would not know what is going on."

"What is going on?" He asked,

They went on to tell him what was happening.

Once they were done he studied his parents for a short length of time, then he spoke; "So what now?" He asked,

"Nothing." Morwen said, "Now we wait… and see what happens –" She looked at the curtained window, "This cold might just be abnormal weather, Starstone said it would be normal."

"When will we know if it is abnormal?" Celeb asked,

"We will wait for spring." She said quietly, "If the frost remains… then something is afoot."

"I agree." Legolas said, "We know nothing now, and I doubt Aslan would interfere this much."

"He wouldn't." She agreed.

_'It will start with snow.'_

Indeed, snow fell everywhere, from the dead lands where Mordor used to be, or as it was now called, 'the Deadlands', to the north where Beleriand now stood in myth and history.

_'And an enemy most foul, those who have passed to the west – must return again… their fates tied to the world once more. The Immortal Queen shall be a warrior once more, an advocate to the Lion, she will rise, and with her an army of those who have returned from the west to aide her. Dark Master and Icy Minion will fall.'_

Morwen sat in her throne, something she only did when deep in thought. Her fur-lined cloak wrapped around her as she scratched her chin and pondered deeply on the prophecy. She could hear younglings playing in the snow with Celeb. Her son loved the children of the kingdom, and so he played with them whenever he could. She let out a sigh and turned her gaze to the floor and studied the intricate designs in it. Her breath arose in small plumes of white mist, "I see that I have come at a wrong time, this weather chills my old bones." A familiar voice said, she looked up and saw the smiling face of Gandalf,

"Gandalf." She said happily, she got up and walked to him.

He embraced her and studied her face; "You are troubled." He said,

"Come, sit." She said seating him in her throne, she sat at his feet and looked up at him, "Where have you been?" She asked,

"Oh, here and there mostly." He said, "Now come, what news have I missed?" He asked.

She told him of the prophecy, he nodded and looked down at her when she finished. "Gandalf, do you think it is true?" She asked, "I do not know if this frost is _the_ frost… we wait for spring…"

"It will be wise to do so, because this is beyond me." He said,

"But you are the White Rider." She said,

"Yes, but powerless since my staff has been broken… I linger here only because I promised to."

"Is that all?" She asked,

"What is on your mind?" He asked, but it was too late, she had gotten up and left.

Legolas looked up as she walked into their bed-chambers, "Morwen?" He asked,

"I must contact Aslan." She said,

"What –" He stepped out of the way as she flung herself face-first onto the bed. "Morwen?" He said settling down beside her, she turned to her side and looked up at him; "What are you doing?"

"Falling asleep so I can see Aslan." She said, "Join me?"

"I can?" He asked,

"I found out a while ago that Arwen's pendant enhances my abilities." She stated, she grasped his hand; "Just shut your eyes."

He obeyed. She smiled gently and shut her eyes.

_Legolas gasped as they stood on a sandy beach; "What the…"_

"This is Narnia." She said,

"It is so empty." He said in awe,

"Because… this is the untouched Narnia." A voice said, they turned as the great Lion approached, "But you are not here to admire my kingdom, are you, Immortal Queen."

"No." She said walking forward, "I come to ask for a favor." She said,

"For that Maia, Olorin." He said,

"Yes, I deem you know then, why I have come."

"Yes…"

"Please say you can grant what I seek." She said, "We need his help."

"I can grant it." He said, "But he will only have it as long as Middle Earth is in need of it."

"Thank you." She whispered. She looked at Legolas who stared at Aslan with awe; she smiled and pulled him forward. 

_"Hello, first-born." Aslan said,_

"My lord." Legolas said kneeling. 

Legolas opened his eyes and saw Morwen staring at him with a loving smile, "Wow." He breathed out,

"Told you it was real…" She said with a smile,

"I never thought it wasn't." He said reaching up to stroke her cheek. She smiled, he then looked like he remembered something, "The thing –" He said, she held out a pure-white staff that was not unlike the one Gandalf had centuries ago. They got up and ran hand in hand to see Gandalf.

The Wizard looked up at the two as they ran in, he saw Morwen bearing a long staff, "What –"

"Take it." She said, "It is a gift from Aslan, so that you can aide us." She offered it to him.

He took it, "Then, I am honored to bear it."

And so time went on, and they waited… they waited to see if the weather of the world changed. And by the time spring had long set in, the snow never melted, and they all knew by then that is was time to summon back those who had left to the west… the time of the three rings had returned.

Legolas looked over at Morwen who sheathed her sword; she looked at the snowy road ahead, "It will be a long and difficult road." She commented. "The horses won't be able to travel in the snow…"

"I know…" He replied. She grabbed her pack and went outside.

Those who were to accompany them were several Centaurs and Fauns. All skilled with a weapon of sorts. Gandalf stood at the base of a frozen statue, Morwen and Legolas walked out, both bearing packs on their backs. Someone blew on a horn and it let out a mighty note that shook snow off the castle's battlements. "Off we go!" Legolas yelled out, and so they all trudged forward into the snow.

_

* * *

_

__________

Late... I know... but I've been very very busy (Finals and all, and I've had to go to almost all of the Graduating Projects [which consist of plays for those who are about to graduate] because I designed the costumes for almost all of them, so I've had to supervise everything costume-related... ANYWAY it's summer vacation now so I'll have plenty of time-off to finish my stories... (Or not finish, but work on them) oh, and I've been working on editing my POTC story... so yeah...

Tari~


	23. New Threat

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. I do not own Narnia either

* * *

The trek was long, and cold.

On the fourth day, Morwen trudged along, her hands felt numb and her boots were wet from the snow. "It's so cold." She muttered, "I hate the cold."

Celeb looked at his mother, suddenly they heard a ferocious roar; everybody tensed up. "What is that?" Morwen asked,

Legolas ran ahead with a scout, they raced back moments later; "Orcs." Legolas said, "And they look bigger and better." He looked at Morwen,

"Define… 'Better'?" She said as Gandalf joined them,

"They are much taller than I remember them –" Legolas said, "And smarter." He looked around, "I want the archers to protect the group." He called out, "Walk around them –"

"Them, you said them." She said clutching his hand,

He reached back and drew his own weapon, and then looked around, "I want some to go with me, maybe we can meet them before they attack –"

"I will go." Gandalf said drawing Glamdring.

"And me." Morwen said,

"No, you have to lead them on." Legolas said,

"What?" She said angrily,

"I need you to lead them on." He said, "Protect them."

She nodded and turned to leave him; he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around as he pulled her in a tight embrace. "I'm still upset." She grumbled into his neck,

"I know." He said with a chuckle, "You can't always have your way."

She stepped back; "We'll see." She said before kissing his cheek.

She walked with Celeb, who had stayed because Legolas told him to take care of Morwen. She heard yells from where the men had left, "Legolas." She said and began to run off to fight when Celeb grabbed her hand,

"Mother, please don't."

"I have to go see –" They heard more yells. "Let go!" She yelled at her son. The men ran toward them, yelling at them to run. She refused to turn around and run so she ran the opposite direction to where she knew Legolas was. Celeb followed closely.

Some still fought against the monsters. Morwen froze when she saw them. They were huge, bigger than the last time, almost big enough to pass for small trolls, with a malicious gleam in their red eyes that also gave off that they were not as stupid as last time. She saw Legolas in the snow, and from the back she could hear; "The king has fallen."

'no.' She thought in horror as she drew her sword.

The monsters looked at her and smiled, increasing their ugliness, suddenly they seemed beautiful to her, "You do not want to fight us." They said,

"No…" She hesitated, and then she saw Legolas lying unconscious with a deep gash in his side, "I think I do." She said running into their midst.

They were harder to fight, obviously there was a greater effort in making these monsters than the usual Orcs.

The one her blade was locked with laughed; "We aren't Orcs, our stupid ancestors, of the witless Uruk-hai." He threw her back; "We are Morhini."

She gasped as he threw her back;

"FIRE!" A voice yelled and a volley of arrows flew into the monsters, killing them instantly. She got up and ran to Legolas who was bleeding.

"Celeb." She cried out, he ran to them; "He's so pale." She said to herself; "Carry him – someone, please!"

A centaur rushed forward and gave his bow to an elf before placing Legolas on his back.

They had set up a camp in a clearing. Morwen clutched his hand as a Faun tended to him. She pressed Legolas' hand to her forehead; 'I can't bear loosing you.' She thought brokenly. The Faun sighed heavily and whispered sadly to her, she didn't listen fully, but all she could hear was 'All I could do' and 'Have hope.' She let out a shuddering sigh as he left. Celeb walked in and put a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Mother –"

"I can't loose him." She whimpered.

"All we can do is wait." He said weakly.

"Waiting –" She whispered.

He watched her crawl onto the cot beside his father, who looked deathly pale with bandages around his torso. "Gandalf –" He started, but fell silent as he heard her bite back a helpless sob. Sadly he walked out of the tent.

She stared at him sadly; his breathing was shallow and came oddly and unevenly. A loud roar tore at the sky; she could hear people yelling out in surprise, the ground shook at the second roar. She looked up as Gandalf walked in looking solemn; "Morwen, a friend has just sent this."

She sat up and saw that he held a phial, it was small, and had one drop of amber liquid; "Do you think…" She said holding out her hand; "That this will help him?"

"I hope so." He replied.

She opened the phial and a sweet smell instantly filled the tent, she gently pulled open Legolas' mouth and tipped the phial over it. The drop slowly fell into his mouth. She held her breath and waited expectantly. She pulled back the covers and tore the bandages off his bare torso, slowly she saw the gaping wound close up, becoming an ugly scar which slowly vanished and the scarred torso of her husband bore no new scar. Slowly his breath became normal and he let out a groan. She felt tears prickle behind her eyebrows as his eyes fluttered open. "Morwen." He croaked.

"Oh Legolas." She said happily as he sat up, she launched herself into his arms as she laughed and wept at the same time. "I thought – I –" She chocked on a suppressed sob. "Had I –"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he smiled slightly "I thought I was lost… I had seen the threshold of Mandos' halls." He whispered, "Yet I was not alone, and he held me back. Aslan kept me away from the Halls."

"He did many things to keep you in my arms." She whispered.

"I am greatly in debt of him." He whispered into her shoulder.

"We both are –"

Celeb walked in, "Father –"

"I shall take my leave." Gandalf said happily as he left the family.

Morwen pulled back slightly and smiled; "Sorry."

He wiped her tears away, "We should move on, are there any injured?" He asked.

"A few, they are all tended for and well." Celeb said with a firm nod.

"Morwen, my tunic please." Legolas said to his wife.

She got up and went to a sack as she pulled out a new tunic. He took it and grasped her hand as he gently placed a kiss on it. She smiled slightly as he put the tunic on and then got up. He set the circlet on his forehead again and nodded; "Then we should move out – time was lost."

"For your health." Morwen said.

Legolas sighed and cupped her face; "Do not let personal things get in the way of duty." He said.

She nodded and looked away; "Forgive me… I don't wish to disappoint you."

"You haven't." He said with a loving smile.

She looked up at him again and smiled.

The whole group moved on. All alert, some of the stronger warriors walked together keeping a keen eye on the surroundings as they spoke about the new threat.

Morwen walked beside a centaur with a pure white body, so pure he looked like he was a part of the snow. His face was pale as well, with very dark curly hair and stunning blue eyes. His name was Snowmane, and he was Morwen's lead protector. "What do you think about these new beasts?" She asked.

"I did not see the old ones to compare." He replied.

She sighed sadly and realized how much she missed Orion and all of the Narnians before they became a part of Middle Earth. Now Narnia was but a myth to these creatures – a story told from father to son, a tale that kept younglings in line in hopes of return. She heard wings flapping; her gaze turned upward as she saw a Gryphon flying overhead. 'Oh Aslan, long have the days passed when they used to call out in your name…' She sighed and gripped her sword tightly. 'There are few who do.' She looked down at the snow; 'Is this the same snow that the Old Narnians faced when they lived in Narnia?' She sighed; "Snowmane, what do you know of the old lore?" She asked,

"Much, my lady, my father has kept me greatly informed… just like his father has, and his father before him… why?"

"This snow." She said, "Is it like – like what that Witch made?"

"… I am not sure." He said, "But… it may be."

She nodded; "Then we have quite a dilemma… don't we?" She said; "If it is the White Witch, then we have much to plan for, but the question is – why has she not shown herself? And mostly, where does she hide?"

Snowmane gripped his sword; "They say, the last time she had spies… even the trees bent to her will."

I looked up at the frozen boughs; "Do you think –"

"Not yet." Snowmane said calmly, "But I would not be surprised if some trees do turn to her will."

Morwen looked ahead; "I see…" She bit her bottom lip; 'What is this?' She thought; 'Where has the world –'

She heard something in the wind… a voice that had almost passed out of memory and mind.

_'I amar prestar aen.  
Han mathon ne nen.  
Han mathon ne chae.  
A han noston ned 'wilith.'_

Morwen sharply turned around as the voice seemingly wafted around her, calling to her – repeating over and over again like a song. Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled;

"What is it my lady?" Snowmane asked.

"They are within the circles of this world… they have returned – we must make haste to the shores." She let out a happy laugh as she ran forward ignoring the protest of Snowmane; "Legolas!"

He turned around in worry and saw her smile. She ran into his arms as Gandalf laughed; "So you have heard it, too." He said.

"Yes." She said answering the Wizard; "Galadriel has called out to me… they are near – they have come!"  
___

* * *

I know it has been a while, but I fear that I have been attacked by two ferocious fiends... one called 'Writer's Block' and the other called 'Distraction' I haven't been quite in the mood to write this fic as I have had NO idea what to write... and my cousins came so I haven't been in town as of late - (And when I mean that, I mean The nearest computer with Internet on it was an hour away) AND I've just had time to sit on the computer, really - aside for seeing my cousins this week, I have updated my iPod (Yay) AND I finally got to see 'The Princess and the Frog' SO I am really happy to finally be back in the game - erm... so to speak =] Morhin roughly translate into 'Child of the Dark' Morhini is plural (If my Elvish and it's grammar is correct)_

-Tari


	24. History and Legend

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. I do not own Narnia either

* * *

The whole camp was buzzing with anticipation. Those in the company that were old enough to remember what the Old Days were like were Nostalgic. When they made camp they told tales of the years of the War of the Ring.

"We are not in the clear just yet." Morwen said quietly to Legolas who recounted his tale of his friendship with Gimli the Dwarf before he passed into the West.

"I know." He said as they walked to the edge of the camp, their breaths heaving out of their mouths in white plumes of mist, slowly disappearing as they appeared.

"How far are we from the shores?" She asked.

"Not far." He said, "We should be there by nightfall… Rivendell is closest for us. Elladan and Elrohir had agreed to accommodate us."

"Rivendell will be the fullest it has ever been in centuries." Morwen commented.

"Yes." Legolas agreed.

She looked up at the cold sky; stars twinkled tauntingly as if to boast their heat. "Has Snowmane told you of my suspicions?" She asked.

"As per his duty, yes." Legolas said folding his arms over his chest.

Morwen hugged herself, "So?"

He pulled her into his embrace, he felt her shiver slightly; "So… if it _is_ her, she has quite a lot to answer to… for instance – why she made middle earth so bloody cold." He smiled into her cold hair. She laughed and shook her head.

They heard howls in the distance. "Morhini?" She asked looking up at him;

"No… Wolves… small ones –" He placed a kiss to her nose and then let out a sigh; "But they are leagues off… their voices are unkind." He added.

"They howl for murder." She whispered, "Like they desire my blood."

"Then I guess we'll have to keep them away." Legolas said.

She let out a sigh as they turned around to walk into the main tent.

Everyone was ready to set off earlier the next morning. Nothing was worse than the early morning chill. Everybody shook frost out of their hair; "This is no good for my old bones." Gandalf said dramatically;

"You fell with the Balrog and you didn't complain." Morwen said dryly.

"I was three hundred then, I am much too old now." He replied,

"You always looked old." She countered;

"You remind me of two very sprightly hobbits I used to know." He said.

She smiled and walked on.

The sun was setting when they finally reached toe Shores. "It's warm here." Morwen said, everybody happily ran to the water and basked in its warmth. Morwen shed her heavy cloak and rolled up her sleeves as she stared at the horizon, the sun was setting. And just as it hit the line between Water and Sky there was an odd light, and suddenly a fleet of ships appeared. Their companions cheered happily. Morwen ran to the worn docks as the ships came in swiftly… and ship upon ship of elves, and those who had the honor to go across the sea had come. Morwen couldn't believe her eyes as she saw those who had been a part of history.

The ships arrived when the sky had darkened. There were several fires along the shore as beacons of light and warmth. Morwen had changed into a simple tunic and loose pants as she walked barefoot in the soft sand. The ships finally reached the beach to a loud and enthusiastic applause.

Morwen almost fainted when the first person reached the shore. Her long silver hair glittered in the star-light, and that scar that cut across her face was a dead give-away.

"My lady –" She croaked out tearfully.

Celebrían opened her arms and smiled widely; "Morwen." She called out happily. Like a child who craved a mother's touch, Morwen raced forward and stopped just before the Lady. "…Is there something wrong?" She looked worried.

"No." Morwen said with a happy sob; "At least… not at the moment." She said before embracing the woman who had cared for her as a mother when she was motherless; Elrond smiled as he joined them. Galadriel laughed as Morwen hugged her next.

Morwen's eyes widened as Idril and Tuor stepped ashore. Idril's eyes instantly noticed the sword that hung at Morwen's hip; she walked over to Morwen and stood right in front of her, "You are of the blood-line of my grand-sire." She said calmly. "Or else, you would not carry that sword my uncle wrought." She gestured to Anguirel.

"… I am." Morwen whispered.

"Laddie." A voice called out. Elrond smiled and nodded to Morwen as she went to join Legolas, they both gasped happily as they saw a familiar dwarf.

"Gimli!" Morwen exclaimed. Just beyond him she saw two familiar hobbits. "Frodo! Sam!"

They smiled and ran her way; both young and happy, just like before the hateful ring made its way into their lives.

That night there was merriment. The woes they faced were forgotten.

However, the next morning everyone was busy. Crates of weapons and provisions were brought ashore. There was a tent where Legolas, Gimli, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Celebrían, Idril, Tuor, Gandalf, Morwen, Frodo, and Sam all stood. "So you say this Lion." Tuor said, his gaze trained on Morwen; "Has helped you many times along the way?"

"Yes." She replied. "And… he warned me of this evil."

"Then, how do we know he isn't the one who brought it?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"No… it is not –"

"Have you had any proof of Morgoth's return?" Galadriel asked.

"Not yet – but –"

"Then how –"

"Aslan is the reason you are all here… the reason you have come to help us!" Morwen said in frustration. She clenched her fist; "Forgive me… I need air." She said leaving the tent.

She sat at the water's edge as it gently lapped on the shore, barely soaking her toes. She had imagined this to be different – maybe a bit easier – but it was natural that they were skeptic. They hadn't spoken to him – they hadn't seen him in their dreams. She heard the soft 'crunch crunch crunch' of someone walking on the sand behind her. She heard yelling from the camp; 'Beast! The Lady is in danger!' She tensed up as she felt a rather mighty presence behind her. Hot breath blew past her. She trembled; suddenly she heard Legolas yell out; 'Don't!' To the warriors. She sat up she slowly turned around. Her eyes fell upon a beast she had only ever seen in her dreams. A giant golden lion with eyes that seemed to penetrate her very soul. She gasped; "Aslan."

"Yes. It is I." He said.

Everyone was shocked when Morwen launched herself at the great Lion in an embrace, and what was more shocking was how the Lion treated her like a cub.

She laughed; "You came!"

"Though I fear, dear one, that I cannot stay long." He said;

"But why not?" She asked sitting back.

"This world is not mine, therefore I cannot stay." He said.

She looked down; "No body believes that you're real." She said,

"Come with me." He said.

She got up and walked alongside him as they neared the camp. They stood in front of everyone; Aslan sat on his haunches and let out a mighty roar that shook everyone to the core. Slowly they all knelt. Morwen smiled at Legolas who winked her way.

They entered the tent again, this time Aslan in their midst.

They all sat down in a circle as Aslan looked around; "The threat in this world is one and the same as the one I had ended in mine." He said, "Jadis, the White Witch well soon claim queen ship of these lands. It will not be long before she rules with her cruel and icy fist."

"Is it true?" Morwen asked, "That Morgoth is back – like you warned?"

"Yes, but he hides now – his time in the void has taken a toll on him, he is not as strong as he used to be, and yet he still has strength."

"But how did he escape?" Legolas asked.

"The void must have failed." Elrond said.

"Like when I went to see the Anomalies?" Morwen asked.

"Yes." Aslan said, "Not it is your job to end her destruction once and for all."

Sam looked pale. Celeb looked like he could hardly believe his eyes. Aslan got up and walked past them to go to the New Narnians. They heard a mighty roar. And the Narnians cried out afterwards.

Aslan walked with Morwen and Legolas on either side of him; "Must you leave?" She asked, her hand in his gold mane that was like the sun.

"Yes." He said, "I must, for I return to my home, where my strength is not lessened."

"You are weaker here?" She asked oddly.

"Yes, but when you have grown weary of this world; and you no longer wish it… my world will welcome you with wide open arms. King and Queen, for though you are not in Narnia, but you have ruled Narnians for many centuries, and in turn a small bit of Narnia. Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." He said before racing off into the distance just before he vanished.

"We should turn back and go to camp." Legolas said gently; "We leave tomorrow morning."

She nodded and took his hand in hers as they walked back along the beach to the camp.

___

* * *

_

WOW two chapters in two days... I think I'm on a roll... hopefully lol

-Tari


	25. I am Morwen Mentathiel

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. I do not own Narnia either

* * *

Morwen walked over to Celeb who was putting his heavy cloak on. She looked over at Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond.

"The three rings." Celeb said.

"You remember your history." Morwen said looking at her son.

"Yes." He said.

"Good."

There was a great host of elves; and the Narnians had a new light to them. It must have been what Aslan did to them, to Morwen they felt like the old Narnians. She heard several horns amongst the company. 'It's time we braved the harsh cold.' She thought pulling her hood up as she joined Legolas and Tuor.

The company was big, and the journey was long, but it went without mishap. Elladan and Elrohir stood with Thranduil, Legolas, Morwen, Tuor, Idril, Celebrían, Elrond, and Gandalf for a brief meeting in Elrond's study.

What Celeb NEVER expected to see after the meeting was to see his mother, father, Elladan and Elrohir, and the hobbits have a snowball fight in one of the gardens in Rivendell.

Morwen laughed as she ducked a snowball aimed at her head. True the timing was wrong, but being with Elrond, Celebrían, and Gandalf brought back old memories. She flung a ball at Elladan. And it hit him in the face knocking him back.

Sam frowned from beside Celeb, "Someone's going to get hurt, I just know it."

"Were they like that before I was born?" He asked looking at his parents;

"I know Morwen was, I still remember her when she lived in the Shire. She used to run around barefooted and wild haired."

Celeb couldn't see his mother like that. He had always known her quite and reserved, but apparently she had more layers to her than she let on.

Gandalf finally joined them and rolled his eyed, he muttered something and then suddenly there was a wave of snow that crashed on all of them. Morwen's head popped out first, a big childish grin on her face; "Want to join in on the fun?"

Elladan and Elrohir followed, grinning Cheshire grins, Legolas followed, then Frodo. They looked like flowers popping out of the snow.

He rolled his eyes and walked off.

They dried off and sat in the hall.

Morwen walked down the hall that she had walked down many a time when she was a child; it was the one that led to Elrond's study. She could faintly hear music she hugged herself slightly; Rivendell was coming back to life. She heard raised voices from Elrond's study; it was Elrond and Tuor. Tuor sounded angry; "We came for no reason, here they are playing! What is the point when you have foreseen the end of the world?"

She pressed herself to the door and listened;

"Because; if we defeat this evil, he will not go on to other worlds." Elrond replied.

She then heard Gandalf; "If the being he has brought back with him is a terror from another world, what do you expect."

"We owe nothing to this world." Tour said, "All those people that _child_ brought back –"

"Morwen is no child." Gandalf said, "And she has seen more grief than any of us have, she has had generations of people she called friends die before her very eyes…"

"So what? We fight to her whim? We have not even seen hide nor hair of this '_terror_'."

She curled her hand against the door; 'Is this what they think of me?' She thought, 'Ever since they came they have been questioning my sanity –' She took a deep breath and heaved herself against the door; it flew open with a bang as she walked in. "Is that what you think?" She asked coldly; "That I am a crazy child? Do not chide me for what I know to be truth." She walked towards them; "I was torn at a young age from the love of my mother and father. I have lost the one who was dear to me to the enemies servants and worn the guilt for years; I have fought a wingless dragon, daughter of Glaurung, for my Birthright, I was Herald to Elrond, Daughter of Exile from a family of Exiles… ill-fated daughter of Misfortune, I have been called. I was known as the bringer of Death; many feared me. I survived the Terror of the Woods… I walked in a river of blood, carrying the body of a child, wrongfully killed long before her time, I have lost comrade, I have almost lost my son when he was still in my womb, and I have almost lost my Husband to the filth that have taken the place of Sauron's filth." She looked at Tuor.

He stormed angrily over to her, "Do not speak to me in that manner, I knew Voronwë your great grandsire." He spat, "It is poor to see what his descendent has become."

She drew herself to her full height, shorter that Tuor, but her disposition grander, "I daresay Voronwë would be proud to see me fight for what I believe in, I am Queen in this realm and a world unseen, I am follower to the Great Lion who has saved my family, and he has trusted me with those who come from his land." She said darkly; "My sword is mighty, and I do not fear death." She stepped back; "So do not question my sanity…"

She turned on her heal and walked out.

"Prudent child." Tuor said angrily.

Morwen stormed into the room she shared with Legolas and she began to pace angrily as she muttered about 'Cocky old elves.' She rubbed her hands against her arms to give them warmth before she strode to the fire and tossed some logs into it. She sat on the hearth rug and watched the flames consume the logs. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. An Elleth walked in and curtsied, "My lady, you are required in Lord Elrond's study." She said,

"But I have just returned from there." Morwen said,

"They say it is very urgent." She said.

Morwen sighed and got up; she pulled a long wool coat on over her dress as she walked out.

Once in the study everybody looked up as she walked in, "What is urgent?" She asked.

"A messenger has just arrived." Elrond said, "He comes from the south kingdoms…"

"What news does he bring?" She asked,

"Of a tyrant, naming herself Queen over all Middle Earth." He said, "The messenger was one of her followers, and said that if we do not surrender she will take us, her first warning will come as a terrible frost."

"Worse than this?" She asked,

"Apparently much worse." Elrond said.

"What now?" Morwen asked quietly;

"The Dwarves will be honored to host us." Gimli said.

"If they are uncorrupted." Tuor said dryly.

Gimli looked insulted; "Dwarves are unshakable in their loyalties!" He growled, "Morwen; is the alliance between your kingdom and ours still alive?"

"Last I checked, relations between both our lands and all Dwarven territories still hold tightly..." She looked at Legolas for conformation, he nodded.

"Good, then we relocate to the Lonely Mountain." Gimli said,

"That is too far north." Legolas said to his friend. "Is there not some other community –"

"Moria." Morwen said suddenly. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why not?" She said, "It has been in disuse for ions. It's the last place they would look for us in – it has fallen out of mortal memory…" She looked around, "We can turn it into a stronghold for us, Gimli, Legolas, and myself can rally dwarves – we can make it habitable… Gimli, how long would it take?"

"A week at the most given the right sort of help." He said.

She walked over to the map that hung on the wall; "We can ask Gryphons to carry us to the lonely mountain –"

"How will we get hoards of dwarves from one place to the other?" Tuor asked.

Morwen decided that she could not stand Tuor, she glared his way; "The same way I brought hoards of Narnians." She said coolly.

"Boat?" Sam asked,

"I mean." She said, "We found a way to bring them, last time I had the blessings of Vanglirtána… I think it's time I asked for her guidance once more."

Tuor looked at her; "What are you?" He asked, "What are you to have the blessings of mighty spirits from near and far?"

She smiled oddly; "I am Morwen Mentathiel." She said before leaving.

She knelt in the frozen woods just outside Rivendell. She felt the snow soak through her clothes, she removed the ring he had been given many a year ago and held in her palm as she clasped her hands together. 'Vanglirtána, you have helped me once before… please, I ask for your help again.' She thought as her eyes were shut tightly. 'please, this land needs you.'

She felt a familiar hand touch her forehead, a touch she had felt ages ago, she looked up into the odd eyes of the Elemental. "Vanglirtána." She breathed out.

"Arise, blessed one." She said holding out her earthy hand to Morwen.

Morwen stood up as she wore the ring once more; "Vanglirtána, I don't know what to do." She said, "I have to move a hoard of Dwarves from the Mountains to the Mines, and I don't know how…"

"Come along, child. It is cold; let us enter your city, where the frost is not a cruel, not yet at least."

Legolas' eyes widened when he saw Morwen and a very tall woman walking into Imladris side by side. She was tall, taller then any man or elf he had ever seen. She was garbed in green, her skin was dark and rich like soil, from her head flowed long black hair, and her eyes were like two emeralds set within her russet face, but what gave away who she was were her eyes, they bore no pupils within them, just the purest green he had ever seen, and he instantly knew who it was. Vanglirtána. Before his very eyes her size seemed to diminish until she was as tall as Morwen.

Morwen smiled slightly as Legolas bowed deeply, "You honor us my lady." He said.

"Once, I told this young one that she would never see me again." Vanglirtána said, her dark mane seemed to sway in the windless air, "Yet she is blessed by many, and I cannot refuse one so beloved by the great spirits of the worlds." She looked at Morwen with those ethereal eyes; her emotionless face looked up at Legolas once more, "Lead me to those who are faithless."

Everyone in the room dropped to their knees as Vanglirtána walked in with more grace than the Lady Galadriel who remained standing, and was smiling broadly. "I see you have chosen to help after all." Galadriel said,

"I can not refuse a pure-hearted plea of one who is blessed." She said looking around at them, "You may all rise." She then looked upon Tuor, her green eyes hardened; "Is it you whom they call Tuor?"

He visibly cringed, "Yes, my Lady." He said with a weak bow.

Vanglirtána just nodded before turning to Elrond, "This young one has told me of your dilemma." She said, "The trees have been touched by frost and will not listen to me any more, they have become cold and savage, even bending to the will of the Cold One." She looked around, "However, the earth remains loyal, I cannot help you above the ground, but in it I may be able to help."

Gandalf nodded, "Then this is a Quest." He said, "Who will go to the Lonely Mountain?"

"I will." Legolas said stepping forward,

"As will I." Gimli said,

"And I." Celeb said, sounding almost eager to go on a quest with those of the famed Fellowship of the Ring.

"And I will go." Gandalf said after a short while of silence.

Elrond looked at Morwen in surprise, "I thought you wanted to go." He said.

She smiled slightly, "I do, but I shall not." She said, "I will have to be here instead of Legolas." She looked to Vanglirtána, "I leave them in your care."

The Elemental nodded. "We leave in one hour." She said.

"I will send a message when we have moved to Moria, when you receive it, wait three days then make your way to the Mines." Legolas said just before they left the study.

"We will spend these days making sure our army is ready." Tuor suddenly spoke up.

"Not just the Army." Celebrían said, "But everyone who is still friendly to us." She said.

And those who were not going to the Lonely Mountain began to write letters to be sent all over the world, to be given only to those who were against the Witch and the new Evil. __


	26. Melda

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. I do not own Narnia either

* * *

That day was spent in gathering the people, Morwen turned to the Gryphon that stood awaiting, "Tell those who remain within the Kingdom to come to Rivendell swiftly –"

"Your Majesty, I have scouted ahead, and already they come in great numbers, women and children amongst them."

Elrond joined them, "Then we must send out guards to protect them." He said, he looked to Elladan who nodded before leaving. Morwen looked up as it began to snow again, this time it fell harshly; when she reached out it hurt her hand greatly.

She retracted her hand and clutched it to her chest as she saw tiny cuts in it. "How will they brave this battle?" She asked quietly as she held out her hand to Elrond who studied it just before leaving the room.  


* * *

Legolas, Gimli, Celeb, Gandalf, and Vanglirtána reached the Lonely Mountain, there the dwarves welcomed them warmly; some sang praises in favor of Gimli. Legolas made haste and sent message with one of the birds the Dwarves used for messages.

He then walked to the others and saw Gimli and Gandalf speaking to the dwarves, he was pleased to see how passionate they were to help them.

* * *

Morwen sighed as she smoothed a child's hair back. It pained her to see all the little cuts and nicks on his face as he slept. The people that had arrived to Rivendell were more than what the city could take. She ran a weary hand through her snow-damp hair before she moved on to cover an old woman. It was night, and everything was still; most of the elves were busy tending to the wounded while the Narnians thought of ways to protect them all from the dangerous snows that were bound to hit them. She looked up when she heard a child whimper. She walked over to her and saw her kick the blankets. She had been told earlier that the child's father had been taken by the Morhini; and that her mother was sick and died in the Dangerous Snow. She brushed the child's red curls off her sweaty face and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. The child relaxed slightly; "Oh poor child." Morwen whispered gently. "I know what it's like." She gathered the tiny child into her arms and hugged her close to her; she let out a quite sigh then looked down as the child relaxed in her arms. She smiled slightly and realized how much she missed the days when she could hold a child in her arms. It had been a long time since she last held Celeb. But also cradling this child brought back foul memories of something that happened in an almost forgotten past. But Morwen would never forget, and she refused for this child to be alone. She pulled the blanket around the pair of them.

In the morning the child stared up at Morwen with giant blue eyes, she tugged on the Evenstar drawing Morwen out of her dreams. "Hello." She said to the child, who shyly hid behind the blankets. Morwen smiled slightly and tugged the blanket down ever so slightly; "And what is your name?"

"Melda." She replied in the tiniest voice Morwen has ever heard.

"What a beautiful name." Morwen said with a small smile, "How old are you?"

The child held up three fingers.

"Goodness, three? Practically a lady!" Melda giggled and hesitantly leaned against Morwen who quickly, but gently, hugged her; "I'll keep you safe, little one." She whispered.

"Bird." Melda said pointing to the sky; Morwen looked up and saw a bird fly to her, in its beak was a letter. She took it just before it perched on the lights above.

Morwen gently ran her fingers over the familiar scroll of Legolas' handwriting before she read it; 'We reached the Lonely Mountain.' Was all it said. She couldn't help but feel that slight pang of disappointment at how brief it was, but then again – times were hard, and there was not time to write a full letter. She got up and carried Melda with her until she found Elrond who cast a curious glance to the child before she handed out the letter.

He read it and nodded, "We shall leave in three days time." He said. She nodded and went to care for the child.

* * *

Legolas stood behind Vanglirtána, Dwarves stood ready with axes and pick-axes, ready to help the elemental cleave the tunnel through the mountains to the mine. Vanglirtána held out her hand before her and as if bending to her will it parted in a sturdy tunnel; "You will find that your crafts will be useless." She said, "Just tell your people to follow within the tunnel for it will close behind us."

Gimli looked at the Dwarf who was his grandson, who nodded and called out to the others. Gandalf lit his staff so that the others could see as the Elemental needed no light to see. Celeb stood beside his father as they began to follow the elemental into the earth. The earth bent to her will and for that they were all grateful.

* * *

There was a frenzy as everybody readied themselves to move to the Mines. Morwen worried about how vulnerable they were from the snows, but the Narnians had devised a plan, they stretched out a long sheet of what seemed like metal that Gryphons would hold above the wounded, weak, and children, who would walk, or be carried in carriages. Melda would not leave Morwen's side; she refused to be put down. So now it was normal to see the queen carrying the child at her hip.

On the third day everybody was ready, a centaur, Darkbane, helped her onto his back. Melda was bundled up in her arms in a furry coat. Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Idril, Tuor, Elladan, Elrohir, Frodo, and Sam all were at the head of the company. Morwen looked down at Melda; "All good?" She asked gently, only receiving a nod. "Good." Morwen smiled.

A Faun walked beside her, "My Lady, Lord Tuor said that the way is safe for use to being out journey." He said.

"Then, begin we shall." Morwen said pulling her fur-lined hood up as they began to push forward.

* * *

Legolas growled as he pushed a boulder down the abyss as the dwarves put up wood rails and bridges. He looked up at Celeb who was helping the dwarves construct. He heard laughter, a familiar laugh that was mocking him, with a small smirk Legolas turned to Gimli, "What is so amusing old friend?"

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where I see not one, but two elves, filthy from manual labor." He said leaning on his axe.

"Which is an amusing notion as you have passed into the west before – there fore… dying." Legolas replied, Gimli grumbled and stalked off. He smiled to himself and went back to clearing the path. Gandalf's voice could be heard as he praised how quickly work was coming along. Gryphons flew around, carrying material and Vanglirtána did a great amount of work, no longer seeming like a great Elemental, but just like any one of them.

* * *

Morwen felt like little knives sliced at her face as the dangerous snow fell upon them; she had to hide Melda within her cloak to protect her. Yet the veil seemed to be working for the injured, old, and very young. She looked ahead and saw they everyone else looked injured, but they did not let it show. She held her head up and bit back every wince she wanted to express whenever her face got hit. The snow ceased at times, and when that happened they moved faster. They reached Moria after two weeks of grueling travel and hardly any rest.

Legolas stood by the gates and saw the weary riders enter the warmth of the mines; one by one the entry seemed to take forever as he looked upon face after injured face. Finally he found the once face he was looking for. "Morwen!" He called out.

Her gaze locked onto him and her worn face went from weary to relieved. She jumped down, a bundle in her arms as she made her way into his arms. He hugged her tightly to him as he kissed her bloody cheek. He felt wriggling between them and saw a little head poke out from Morwen's cloak. He looked shocked, she smiled gently and held her up; "This is Melda." She said, "I have taken her in as our fosterling."

* * *

Hello Readers! I know I usually do not ask this, but it would be nice if I got feedback (mostly on: Writing style, Character development, story flow, and the likes) Of Course, I am not ignoring the fact that **TillyMe** and **CountryGirl6699 **leave reviews (thanks btw =]) and I want to also thank everyone who has put this story in their favorites and alerts.

Until next Chapter!  
-Tari


	27. Tender Moments

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. I do not own Narnia either

* * *

Tents were put up in the Dwarrowdelf, some big, some small, all sturdy enough, they had set up a command center in the Chamber of Mazarbul. Celeb saw his mother carrying a little girl, he walked over to them and pointed at the child; "Who is that?"

"Melda." She said, "Her parents have passed on from the circles of this world, so I shall care for her, and so shall you and your father –"

Celeb looked at the child who stared up at him oddly, "Melda, this is Celeb." Morwen said gently. Melda clutched to Morwen and looked away. "She's just a little bit shy." Morwen said just before she walked away.

Legolas put an arm around his son's shoulders and let out a sigh; "What do you expect from a fosterling?" He asked with a sigh.

The little girl was staring up at Morwen's injured face as Morwen tucked her into a cot. "Morry." Melda said.

Morwen felt pain in her heart as her hand went to the Evenstar; "You'll probably end up becoming a great ruler one day." Morwen said sadly; "I once knew a very great man who called me Morry at that age." She realized Melda's frowning face, "Never you worry little one." She cooed, "Got to sleep, and let no monsters chase you!" She gently tickled her side, the three-year-old giggled and hugged Morwen. Morwen smiled and placed a kiss onto the child's forehead; "Sleep." She said.

She moved to leave but Melda grasped her hand; "Stay…" The little girl pleaded slightly.

Morwen crawled into the cot and held the child in her arms; Melda snuggled closer to her and fell asleep. Morwen stroked Melda's copper curls and let out a small sigh. She looked up and saw Legolas walked in. He went to the other cot in the tent and sat on it, he smiled gently at Morwen, "It's been a long time since you've had to sleep beside a child." He said.

"Yes…" She replied with a small smile; "Don't you miss the days when Celeb would crawl into bed with us?"

"yes." Legolas admitted. He got up and sat on the ground as he stroked her cheek lovingly.

She looked up at the ceiling, "Legolas?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he studied her face;

"I think, after this is done… that I want to leave Middle Earth." She said.

"To where?" He asked,

"I don't know, Aslan said we could go to Narnia…" She looked at him, "I just want some rest after all these years… all the death I have seen, friends met and then lost…" She let out a heavy sigh, "Don't you just… hate it?" She asked reaching a hand up to grasp his.

"The one comfort for me, after all these years, is knowing that you are still by my side." He said pressing a gentle kiss to her hand. She smiled and looked down at Melda. "But what about the little one?" He asked.

"We'll just have to wait until she is old enough to not need me." Morwen replied.

He nodded and looked down; she made space for him so that he could rest beside her.

Morwen smiled as Legolas stared up at the tent ceiling. He looked at her curiously, "What?" He asked.

"This is nice." She said.

"It is." He agreed.

"I can't even remember the last time we just sat like this… like a family." She said as she stroked Melda's hair.

He pulled her gently into his arms, mindful of the sleeping child. "You're right." He whispered, "It has been a while."

Celeb walked into the tent quietly but stopped when he saw that his parents seemed to be too peaceful to be disturbed so he quietly withdrew.

Tuor looked up; "So? Where are they?" He demanded as Celeb joined them once more.

"We don't need them right now." Celeb said.

Galadriel smiled slightly; "Leave them, for they should cherish every peaceful moment they can find… especially these days."

Celeb looked at Tuor, who looked annoyed. "I will go get them myself." He said.

Celeb ran to block his way, "No." He said.

"As insolent as your mother." Tuor said.

"I do not understand your quarrel with my mother." Celeb spat, "She has done nothing –"

"She has forced us back to this place." Tuor spat. "Did you not think that we left for a reason?"

"How can you be so selfish?" Celeb asked.

"Celeb." Gandalf warned him.

"I don't care, great historic person or not, he has no right to treat my mother as if she was a child!" Celeb yelled out angrily, "All she has felt since you all have arrived is crazy, and patronized. I tire from the way he acts."

Tuor's fist quivered as if her were resisting to punch Celeb, who stared defiantly up at him.

"Silence." Vanglirtána said as she walked forward, "The young one is right."

Everybody looked at her, not including Tuor.

"Ever since you have arrived, I have been watching you all." She said, "And I did not like how you spoke of the dear one, ever behind her back you speak with her as if she were your enemy. But remember this Tuor Eladar, that Morwen Mentathiel fights for this world. Though it has put more woe in her heart, and she no longer loves this world, it is because it is her duty to protect if for those who will come after, as it is yours." Her terrible eyes hardened, any lesser man would have lost his wits under her penetrating stare. "Remember that the next time you wish to disrupt her happiness." She turned around and left the hall.

Melda stirred and looked up at both elves. "Morry?" She called out in a tiny voice.

Morwen jumped ever so slightly as she drew out of her reverie, Legolas looked down as well; "Morry?" He said with a slight smirk.

"Apparently, human children like calling me that." She said with a smile, "Aragorn used to call me that."

He chuckled and kissed Morwen's forehead. She laughed quietly; Morwen got up and jumped down on the pair. Causing all three of them to laugh. Legolas pulled Melda into his arms and Morwen sat up and tickled the child, who laughed out loud. Morwen fell back and Melda dropped herself across Morwen's stomach, her curls a mess of copper on her head. Legolas propped himself up on his arm and smiled down at them. Melda giggled and settled back between them. They looked up at each other and smiled gently. He reached out and gently touched her cheek lovingly.

They heard a gentle cough from the entrance. They looked to it and saw Celeb standing there. "I'm sorry." He said, "But Tuor is getting antsy."

Legolas sat up and sighed, "I'll go." He said looking at Morwen.

She sat up and nodded as Melda jumped into her arms. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek before pulling his boots on and leaving. Celeb smiled slightly as he looked at his mother. "I bet you miss caring for children." He said.

Morwen smiled and nodded; "Yes, it has been a long time since you let me sleep with you in my arms, then again, you have been grown up for quite a while now."

He sat on the cot next to his mother, Melda smiled up at him. He ruffled Melda's hair and smirked, she giggled and pushed his hand away. For once in a very long time, Morwen felt like she was a part of a family again.

* * *

Here we go! A chapter I just had to write.

Thanks **TillyMe, PixieAlice-xx** and **CountryGirl6699 **for your reviews =]

Until next Chapter!  
-Tari


	28. The Resistance

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. I do not own Narnia either

* * *

Melda clutched her skirt tightly, "No." She said quietly.

"I promise I'll come back later… I have to go." Morwen promised.

"NO!" The child yelled out.

The woman who Morwen asked to watch Melda crouched down, "I have someone you can play with." She cooed gently. She pushed forward her son, who seemed to be about Melda's age, if not a bit older. "This is Calanon." The boy had messy black hair and blue eyes. Morwen could tell he was a Peredhil, which was not an uncommon thing since the day of Elessar. When the elves went to the west those who remained decided to live amongst the men, and married them and begot children with them. The woman, Raina, was one of those elves.

The boy smiled widely and waved at Melda, "Hi!" He said.

Melda looked up at Morwen reluctantly. Morwen crouched down and cupped the child's face gently, "I will come back to find you."

Melda's eyes held disbelief. Morwen sighed and looked down and suddenly she saw something she hadn't pain attention to in years. The Dragonfly pendant Legolas had sent her when they were first married and she was in the shire. Except she had altered the necklace quite a bit. She took it off and ran her fingers on the pendant. "How about you wear this?" Morwen said, "That way, I will come back to get it."

Melda looked down at the necklace, and then she looked up at Morwen and nodded. Morwen smile and placed it around the child's neck, then placed a kiss on Melda's cheek. "Have fun, young one, for though you know some woe, you do not know how truly terrifying life is."

Melda threw her arms around Morwen's neck before running off with Calanon.

"Thank you Raina." Morwen said to the elleth.

"What is friendship for?"

Morwen smiled before walking off. Worry tugged at her heart as she turned to look at Melda, 'She'll be fine.' Morwen thought before walking off.

Legolas looked up as Morwen joined them. They stood in the chambers, she slipped her hand into his, "Where is the Dragonfly necklace?" He questioned.

She blinked and looked up at him. "You still remember it?" She asked.

"Yes, you always wear it, just like you wear the Evenstar, and that necklace you made out of a dragon's scale."

"H-how…" She was surprised.

He smiled slightly; "I never took mine off." He replied.

She looked down with a small smile; "I let Melda wear it, just so that she knows that I will come back for her."

"Rohan has fallen." Tuor said. Making everyone look at him, "The King comes with his people." He added.

"We can trust them?" Gimli asked.

"Yes." Morwen replied, "I know Théoden III well. Our kingdom had a good relationship with his."

Gimli nodded as he leaned on his axe. "We will take your word then."

She looked around, "Peace has spread for many a year." She said, "And the age of Warriors has passed." She gently pulled her hand out of Legolas' "It is time we train those who do not know how to fight." She said, "Or have forgotten."

"What do you suggest?" Celeborn asked.

She walked to the table that was the reconstructed grave of Balin, her hands planted firmly on the aged stone. "Training camps." She said, "All through-out the mines… further down the Dwarrowdelf is enough space for people to practice Archery, in some of these chambers there is enough space to train hand-to-hand combat. From these walls Mithril weaponry and armor can be wrought. Gentlemen, Ladies." She said; "We are hiding out in one of the richest places in the world, let use make use of the resources around us… if it is indeed Morgoth who begets this terrible frost and snow witch, than we will need every scrap and stone we can get." She stood straight.

Vanglirtána stepped forward, "I can coax the Mithril out of the earth." She said.

Celeborn nodded; "And amongst us are the best smiths of the second and third ages."

"Our numbers are fast growing." Tuor said waving papers in Morwen's face, "We do not know how long we will be hiding away here!"

She took them and threw them over her shoulder, Elladan and Elrohir smirked as she leaned on the grave again, in her eyes the glint of old Morwen. "Let our numbers grow, because by the time we are ready to face them up there, we will have gotten strong enough to face them. Not even the traitor to the Valar will be able to face us." She got up and planted her hands onto her hips.

"What about food?" Frodo asked. "And water?"

"Oh, that is taken care of." Sam replied proudly, "Before everyone came here, Celeb and I went exploring in the mines, and we found a place were we can plant. There is already some crop. By and by when the food we have runs out, we will already have a health garden. And there is some life-stock growing in a hidden cavern that surprisingly has a lot of grass and good sunlight." The hobbit put his hands in his pockets, "And the Kheled-zâram has an outlet from it into the caverns, a dam was built to gather the water."

"The forges are to be lit." Elrond said to an Elf that stood at the door, he bowed and left.

Vanglirtána walked to the door, "I will lead coax out the Mithril." She said leaving.

Legolas stepped forward, "I will begin to help those who do not know how to shoot a bow." He said.

"We'll come along as well." Elladan and Elrohir said.

Gandalf smile gently. Sam got up; "There ought to be some decent cooks around here, if not, well – I guess I will have to teach them." He said, "Frodo?"

The other hobbit looked amused, as he always did around his dearest friend, "Alright Sam."

Morwen watched them leave.

Galadriel and Celebrían got up as well, "Come, daughter." Galadriel said, "Let us look into the fate of the world."

Celebrían cast Morwen the sort of look a proud mother would cast their child, as the child achieved something great. Something almost long forgotten swelled in Morwen's chest; she had forgotten what it felt like to be a daughter.

Once everyone had said they had something to do Morwen left the chambers.

"Mentathiel, cease." Tuor said.

She turned around to look at the great elf. "My lord?" She asked curiously.

Suddenly he knelt before her. "Forgive me." He said.

"N-No, please, arise." She said.

He did, "I have done nothing but grieve you since I have arrived." He said, "And you have shown your quality despite that." He held out his arm; "I will fight alongside you Mentathiel."

She grasped his forearm, as he grasped hers. "I thank you, Eladar." She said bowing her head.

She let go and turned to go to the tent that she and her family slept in. She walked in and went to her stuff where she had put Anguirel away the moment they entered the mines. She sat down and drew the ancient blade, "It is time we went into war again, my friend." She spoke to the ever-sharp metal. She saw her reflection in the metal when she tilted is just a bit she saw Idril behind her. Morwen got up and belted the sword to her hip. "My lady." She said bowing.

"There are young ones." Idril said gently.

"Yes."

Idril smiled, "I have an idea."

"My lady?"

"Come with me."

Both Elven Ladies walked together to where Raina was tending to Melda and Calanon.

"Morry!" Melda cried out happily running into Morwen's embrace.

"Hello there young one." Morwen smiled and hugged the child to her chest.

"This child." Idril said, "Are you sure she is human?"

"What do you mean?" Morwen asked.

"Her eyes… I thought you would know one of your kind."

Morwen looked down at Melda who smiled up at her, and she saw it – the light that defined Peredhil from regular men.

"How could I have missed it?" Morwen asked.

"Naturally, you assumed the parents of this child are now deceased, so that they must be mortal, but even elves can be slain."

Morwen smiled into Melda's hair as the child wrapped her arms around her neck. "My lady said that she has an idea."

"Yes… you, what is your name?"

"Raina, my lady." She said with a curtsy.

"Yes, how many younglings are there?" She asked.

"I do not know, maybe a little over thirty, and the numbers will grow when the others join us."

"Most of them are Peredhil, no?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have never known a time when there were so many people who are only half-blood." Idril said.

"Different times, my lady." Morwen said with a small smile.

"Yes… Raina, these children can not go without education."

"Of course not." Raina agreed.

"So we shall care for these children… I wish to speak to the mothers, that way we know the children will be safe and taken care for while we linger down here."

"Am I needed, my lady?" Morwen asked.

"No, that is all." Idril said.

Morwen bobbed before leaving with Melda at her hip.

She went to check on the hobbits, Sam stood overseeing an elf cook. The elf looked amused rather than annoyed.

Morwen then heard an explosion. She quickly ran to the source and saw smoke coming out of the Mithril mines, Gimli walked out coughing but laughing.

"Gimli, what happened?"

"Aye, we hit an air bubble in the stone, it's nothing serious, and everyone is fine."

"Thank goodness." She said.

"Aye, worry not lassy." He said patting her knee before he walked off.

The air was alive with anticipation and excitement. Morwen watched the comings and goings of everyone. 'This is movement.' She said. 'A movement.' She smiled 'We are the Resistance.'


	29. Dragons?

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. I do not own Narnia either

* * *

Legolas could not help but gently slap his palm over his face. It's not that they weren't good… because they were – it was because of the adolescent youth that shot with him. The young men kept trying to impress the young women within the group. And frankly, none of the girls were interested… their attempts fell upon deaf ears. Celeb smirked at his father's exasperation. "You never gave me this trouble." Legolas said. "I've never seen you bother with young women." He looked at his son.

"Not that you know of maybe." Celeb replied while studying his nails.

Legolas looked at his son while looking astonished, "You know what? I don't think I want to ask."

Celeb shrugged. "I can take over for you."

"Thank you." He said leaving.

Morwen sat in the tent, "There all clean." She said gently as she tucked a damp curl behind Melda's ear. Legolas walked in and threw his stuff onto one of the cots. Morwen looked up and laughed when she caught sight of his face; "What is wrong with you?" She asked getting up.

"They infuriate me." He growled as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Who?" She asked with a small smile.

"_THEM._" He hissed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled again; "You make them sound evil."

"Adolescent humans are." He replied.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. He smiled ever so slightly and looked down; he placed a gentle hand on the dragonfly pendant that hung off her neck. Melda got up and walked over to them, she tugged on Legolas' tunic; he laughed quietly and picked her up. Melda gently tugged a lock of his gold hair. He kissed this child's forehead then noticed Morwen's smile. "What?" He asked.

She shook her head and smiled, with his free arm he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"I still really hate those kids." He said.

Morwen laughed again, and he realized how much he had missed her laughter, it had been almost an age since the last time she truly laughed. He looked at Melda who yawned. "Ah, I think it's somebody's bed time." He said.

"Here, let me…" She started, but he moved to the cot and placed Melda on it. She sat beside him. She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Melda sat up and gently spoke; "Nanneth… Ada…"

They looked at her. "Melda… no." Morwen whispered.

The child threw herself at Morwen. "Nanneth." She then tugged Legolas towards them and made sure she had a secure grasp on both of them. "Ada."

They looked at each other as they fell back onto the ground. Melda sat up on Legolas' chest and jumped, he gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs. "Her Majesty has decided." He said getting up as the toddler tumbled into his arms. She snuggled against him and yawned. Morwen smiled and stroked Melda's curls. Legolas smiled as he kissed the side of her head.

A faun walked in, "My lady, my Lord. You are needed." He said.

They looked at Melda who was now fast asleep. Morwen got up, "Can you please summon lady Celebrían?"

"I have come by myself." Celebrían said walking in.

"Thank you." Morwen said.

Legolas took her hand in his as they left.

The Rohirrim put up tents as Théodred IIII bowed to the Nobles, as everyone had begun to call them. "My father passed away on the road here, but I assure you my loyalties match his."

Morwen nodded. "Welcome to the Resistance." She said. "Lyn!" She called out. A faun approached them.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Make sure the wounded are tended to." Morwen said. "Where is Snowmane?" She asked.

"Here I am, my Lady." The Centaur said.

"Come with me, you as well, Gandalf."

The nodded and followed her to the unused gate. She stepped to the water's edge. "Once, the watcher in these waters attacked the fellowship." She said. "Do you think it still lives?" She asked Gandalf.

"Beings such as the watcher live long." He replied.

She nodded and looked to the pool.

"Why do you ask, your Majesty?" Snowmane asked.

She walked to the frozen lake, "In this frost… we are not the only ones who are harmed…" She placed her hand to the ice. "Gandalf…" She said gently.

He walked to the ice and placed his staff on it. He began to chant quietly and suddenly the eyes began to melt off the water. The beast came out in full force it's tentacles whipping about madly, Snowmane quickly stood before the queen, his sword held out.

"No." She said, "We are not here to fight him, put your weapons away."

He obeyed. She put her hand up and stood there, "We have not come to hurt you." She said calmly.

It stopped the noise it was making.

"We ask that you permit us to use these waters in peace." She said; "And we will not harm you."

Slowly it turned away.

She smiled at Gandalf who nodded and patted her shoulder.

The days seemed to pass quickly, with their numbers slowly growing and their strength growing. People wed, and had children – in short, life had resumed as normal in the underground city.

Melda was now six summers old. Her copper curls hung to her shoulders, and she was fast becoming an archer – as Legolas proudly claimed – due to the tutelage of Legolas.

Morwen sat with Vanglirtána as she studied the latest Mithril weapons. "The craftsmanship has changed since three years ago." Morwen commented.

"Yes, it has improved." The Elemental said studying a long slender blade.

Morwen nodded.

She got up and fingered the Mithril shirts that were stacked in a corner. "I think we will need more then Mithril shirts to protect us in war –"

"Mother." Celeb ran in, "Please come quickly!"

Morwen quickly followed her son. They saw a man laying on the ground, his arms were black, so was his nose; "What is this devilry?" She asked crouching beside him.

"He is frozen." Snowmane said.

Legolas joined them and looked around; "Is he alive?"

"Barely." Idril said. "Take him to the infirmary."

Morwen got up; "We have been down here for three years." She said.

"And that seems like it won't be changing anytime soo-" They heard a mighty roar that cut Gimli off. The ground shook violently.

"Draw Weapons!" Legolas yelled. Morwen drew out her sword as she walked out with Legolas, Celeb, Tuor, Elrond, and Thranduil.

What met them was nothing short of shocking. There – standing in the snow… which was now melted were Dragons. With long serpentine bodies and wings. She was sorely reminded of the dragon she killed – but that one was wingless – and therefore… less of a threat – these could fly – AND breath flames. Morwen was terrified. She felt her arm fall to her side.

"Fret not, young queen." The white one spoke. "I am not here to harm you like our wingless – witless excuse of a cousin has." His voice was loud, and booming; "For many a year we have watched from high places that none of you have reached… and for years we have seen this land ravaged by ice, and monsters beyond your imagination… that is why my brethren and I have come to serve and fight alongside you." His blue eyes scanned those who were looking up at them. "I am Lattar, leader of our clan."

She nodded up at them.

"I am Miza…" An emerald one spoke out, "I am his mate."

That day was spent in introductions from the dragons.

Tuor and the others sat in the warmth of the Dragons' camp just outside of the walls of Moria.

"The witch has claimed queenship of your lands." Lattar said, "Her numbers are great, yet not greater than that of her master… the one we Dragons knew as 'For-kiran' or 'Dark-one.'" He twisted his head to look at the sky. "I have foreseen the end… and it is near." He looked down at them; "This world will be consumed with Ice and Flame… and we shall all witness our doom –"

"But –" Morwen started, "How – why –"

"Fear not." He said. "For you have lived long."

Her thoughts lingered onto Melda.

"And she will be full-grown before she will witness the doom of this earth… You are not yet ready to fight a war…"

"When… when will we know?" Elrond asked.

"When we tell you."

* * *

OK... so yes- the end IS near... (Not in this chapter or the next. When? I am not sure...yet. And know that next chapter will be 10 years into the future...) OH and if anyone is interested, I posted a link on my profile that goes to a picture I drew of Celeb... so - yeah...

Until Next Chapter;  
-Tari


	30. Lamentation

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. I do not own Narnia either

* * *

Melda sat up on a loft high above the comings and goings of the resistance. The Dragons had began talking about 'The End.' All over again.

"I found you." A voice said from behind her.

"Leave me be Calanon." She said not turning around.

She looked up at her best friend. His black hair was tied back; he was tall and lithe, personally trained by Elladan, Elrohir, Celeb, and her Father to be one of the top archers in the resistance. His blue eyes just twinkled as he sat next to her.

She turned her gaze back to everything happening below. She saw her mother walking with Vanglirtána. Just to the distance her father was instructing those of their age-group, ranging from those 16 summers old, to 18. She pulled a knee up and leaned on it. He looked at her; "Something is troubling you." He said.

She shrugged. "With all this 'The End' talk…"

"You know it's unavoidable." He said.

She glared at him; "I want to live, Calanon." She said. "Mother's life was so… _happy_ don't I get that? Don't I get to –"

"You can't fight fate." He said.

She sighed. "I wish I could." She frowned; "We're immortal – why must we die?"

He sighed as well; "Don't you remember what your mother told us three years ago, Mel?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "She said… that we made our choice… knowing that we were facing the end."

He nodded.

"I have to go." She said getting up. He watched her leave.

She walked through the maze of tents, occasionally stepping out of the way of a child who ran by. Suddenly an arm dropped around her shoulders. "Melda."

"What do you want, Celeb?" She asked, looking up at her brother.

She shrugged. "I saw you sitting up there with Calanon." He said.

"Yes… so?"

He shook his head. She rolled her eyes and shoved her elbow into his side. He flinched suddenly a voice boomed through the mines.

It spoke in a language that felt so vile it made all the elves and Narnians double over in pain. The voice was so vile it made Melda feel like a blackness filled her heart.

Morwen gasped and clutched her side, the scars from many an age ago paining her like when she first got them. She fell to her knees, barely able to register the fact that Vanglirtána was clutching her head beside her, wailing in pain. Morwen's vision began to tunnel in on the ground. 'It hasn't hurt like this since the Ring – when my wounds were open!' She let out a shuddering pain as Vanglirtána continued to writhe beside her. 'This evil – it is greater than that of Sauron…' She barely registered the people around them, crying out their names. 'The one who brought Sauron's evil –'

Melda had gotten over the pain, but she heard people yelling out her mother's name. She looked at Calanon who grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. "Lady Morwen!"

"My Lady!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Call the King!"

"Call the lord Legolas!"

"My Lord Elrond!"

"Lady Vanglirtána!"

Melda saw Morwen sprawled on the ground. Her side was bleeding profusely. "Mother!"

"My Lady!" Calanon yelled out. People parted for them.

Legolas ran forward to pick up his unconscious wife. "Snowmane – take lady Vanglirtána to the Halls of Healing… quickly."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Morwen." Legolas said gently.

Her eyes fluttered open. "L – Legolas…" She whispered.

He picked her up and carried her to the Halls of Healing.

Elrond studied the wound and shook his head.

"W-why do you shake your head?" Morwen asked.

"This scar healed more than hundreds of years ago." He said, "Why does it bleed so terribly."

Celeb and Melda sat in the corner of the room; Legolas sat at Morwen's feet, they all paled. "What do you mean, my Lord?" Melda asked as she looked at Morwen's pale face.

"Meaning… the venom in this wound has begun to work again."

"Do not be nice." Morwen's voice shook; "Tell me the truth – for I do not like lies… am I dying?" She asked.

Elrond looked grieved, and tears seemed to be burning in his eyes.

"My lord?" Morwen asked. "Father?"

He hugged her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Forgive me." He whispered, "If I have ever wronged you."

She shook. "So it is true – I am to die…" She whispered brokenly.

Elrond let out a sigh. "I will leave." He said.

Celeb got up and threw something aside. "This can't be happening!" He yelled before storming out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him. Melda got up and walked to Morwen. "N-Nan…" She said clutching her hand. Morwen placed the other hand on the youth's head.

"Do not weep." Morwen whispered.

"H-how can I not?" Melda asked, tears blurring her vision.

Legolas sighed and stared at the door.

Outside Calanon saw Celeb walk by angrily, he could hear him mutter things under his breath – blaming the Valar for misfortune… blaming Elrond – he stared at the door again and saw Melda walk out. Her nose was red, so where her eyes.

"Mel." He said, curiosity evident in his voice.

She shook her head as tears poured down her face. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his tunic.

Inside Legolas stroked Morwen's cheek. She let out a shuddering sigh; "Legolas…" She whispered, "I am terrified."

He kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to die like this." She whispered. "Bed ridden because I was careless many a year ago."

"You were not careless." He said.

"I want to fight!" She choked out. "I want to…" She broke off with a sob. "I want to go with everyone else…"

He hugged her tightly. "If this is indeed the end." He whispered. "I would have want us to go down side by side…" He let out a shaky breath.

"I feel so weak." She whispered.

Suddenly a roar tore through the room, and the rest of Moria. Outside they could hear terrified yells. They looked up as Tuor walked in looking pale, and just behind him was a golden lion.

"A – Aslan." She whispered through her pale lips.

"I come because of the plea of your son." He said.

"C-Celeb." She let out a small laugh. Legolas felt her grip on his arm lessen. "W-Why do we fight." She asked. "Why do we fight for a doomed world? Why do we fight when there is no escape?" She asked, tears streaming down her ashen face. "Why do we hope if we are all going to die?"

Aslan sat on his haunches. Morwen let out a shaky sigh, "Have you come… for salvation?" She asked. "Have you come to give us hope?" She coughed slightly.

He was silent. Legolas felt her go limp in his arms.

"Morwen?" He asked. His eyes widened. "Morwen?"

Outside the room Melda looked up at Celeb who sat with her and Calanon as they heard Legolas yell. The three ran into the room and looked on as they watched him clutch o a seemingly lifeless Morwen. Melda saw a Lion watching silently, a tear glistened in his eye.

Celebrían looked on curiously into the room.

Legolas clutched her to him and hid his face in her hair. She still smelled the same… how could she be dead? She was still in his arms… how could she be gone? A sob tore out of his throat. He heard Melda sobbing in the background. How could she be gone? How can something so stupid take her life?

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his father, the older elf's face full of understanding. "Let her rest in peace… son."

"I cannot." He whimpered. "I do not understand – how… how?"

Elrond looked grieved, nobody had ever seen his face look so pained. "It was the poison." He said. "It has been dormant in her body for many a year… when that beast came into this world… he passed through the Void first… I imagine… I imagine he spoke to Morgoth… and Morgoth was the evil that brought forth Sauron… and so he must have wrought that menace… now that he is back in the circles of these worlds… and now openly in power – the venom must have reawakened." He gently touched Morwen's forehead.

Legolas got up angrily and turned to Aslan. "How can you just sit aside and watch her die?" He asked, not afraid of the fact this lion was almost his size. "I thought she was a 'Dear One' beloved by you and the Valar! How could you let her die!" He yelled.

Elrond moved forward. "Legolas…"

"His anguish is understood." Aslan spoke up; "I do not blame him for it…" The lion got up. "She is indeed beloved." He said to the grieving elf. "Do not think that just because she is dead, that her soul is."

Legolas said nothing.

Aslan walked to the body of Morwen and gently breathed upon her. However, nothing happened. With that he left the room.

That day, everyone in the Mines was grieving. The dwarves had quickly and skillfully carved her a tomb. Slowly her body was carried through the massed by Legolas, Celeb, Elrond, Tuor, Elladan, and Elrohir. She looked peaceful, in a gown of white. Flowers had been wound into her brown hair, and she held onto Anguirel. They could not believe that this angel that was going by on a carrier of velvet was dead.

Gently she was place in the stone grave. Legolas reached in and stroked her cheek lovingly; his hand went to the Dragonfly necklace around her neck. He bit back a sob that choked him. He just wanted to lie beside her in that cold place and wait for death to consume him as well. "I love you." He whispered. He stepped back and watched them shut the casing. A Mithril statue laid atop, a perfect image of his dead wife… and lovely – but not more lovely than she when she still drew breath. Melda threw herself into Calanon's arms as she sobbed. Gandalf leaned heavily against his staff as tears rolled into his white beard. Elrond looked like he was about to throw himself onto the tomb and cry. Celebrían was sobbing gently. So was Idril. Galadriel could not bear to look upon the tomb – but in her eyes there was something deeper… a secret that no-one knew. People wailed and sobbed. Suddenly from outside they heard the dragons roar a fierce lament into the sky… and someone amongst them began a song… so slow and sweet it was that Legolas could not bear to listen to it. He turned away and walked into the tent that they shared.

He saw all of her stuff was still in its place. Her nightdress was draped on the bed. Her brush still lie by the wash basin… her side of the bed was still unmade, as she arose late. He sat on the bed and clutched his head. 'What will I do without you?'

He yelled out and got up, sending everything on the desk crashing to the ground. "MORWEN!" He yelled out. He sat down again and sobbed.

Melda sighed heavily as she leaned against Celeb. "We should go see father." She said.

"No." Celeb said. "Leave him…" His eyes looked pained. His throat felt tight; "His heart is broken more than anyone in these mines…"

Gandalf stood staring at the tomb. "Here is one adventure, I fear – I might not be able to find you on… Morwen Mentathiel." He spoke with a small smile.

Frodo and Sam were crying with Gimli who kept crying out laments in dwarfish.

Suddenly they heard an angry yell of a choked up Legolas. "Look at you!" He yelled out. "Look at me!" He bit back a sob; "_This_is our fate!" He pointed to her tomb. "She wanted to die amongst us! Fighting!" He clutched his bow; "I say… it is time we go out to war… it is time we made Morgoth, and the White Witch realize the mistake they have made coming into this world! So be it if it is the end! But I will not die until I drag those two into the very depths of hell if I have to!" He yelled out.

Everyone yelled in agreement.

"Ready the army… We move out at dawn."

* * *

Ack. Please don't hate me! I swear there is a reason I did this! I promise! This all fits into what I have cooked up... but Goodness was this a hard chapter to write... I thank the Bleach soundtrack for helping me stay in the mood though (Track: Never Meant to Belong - Shiro Sagisu, from the Bleach OST)

Until Next Chapter (Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting for it that long... my Muse has returned from vacation.)

-Tari


	31. The End

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. I do not own Narnia either

* * *

Whispers, ceaseless whispers all around her… calling to her, taunting her – jeering at her. 'I'm dead.' She told herself. 'At least… I think I am… what are those voices? Am I not at Mandos yet?'

"She's in shock." She heard a familiar voice. "Dying isn't easy."

whoever spoke… seemed to speak out of experience. 'But that is nonsense.' She thought.

"Well wake her up already!" An eager voice called out.

"Yes!" Another added.

"Leave her be." A female voice said.

'Those voices… I know them!' She thought. 'but where? And how? I am dead… dead –'

"How does she have Anguirel?" Eager voice number one asked.

"Is she even breathing?" Eager voice number two asked. She felt someone poke her side.

"Stop it Merry! Remember the one time we woke her up and she was so mad?"

"She won't get any deader." Replied 'Merry'. "If that's what she's expecting."

"That is not even a word." The woman spoke out.

"Yes it is!"

"Quiet!" The older male said.

Morwen couldn't take it anymore – she opened her eyes as slowly as she could. Her gaze met a brilliant blue sky – bluer than she had ever seen. "W – what?" She asked as she sat up.

"She's awake!"

"Yes, we know that Pip."

She looked around her and saw that she lie on the greenest grass she had ever seen. In a beautiful clearing with the tallest trees her gaze ever locked upon. "Where am I?" She breathed out.

"New Narnia." A voice said.

She looked down and saw Aragorn. "You're supposed to be dead." She said looking around her; "We all are."

Arwen laughed and hugged her tightly. "We are here because… this is the new Kingdom… where nobody dies or gets sick… ever."

Morwen got up slowly. Aragorn helped her up as Merry and Pippin gleefully danced around her. "She's here she's here she's here!" They chanted.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took!" Arwen said, almost crossly, "Don't you think what she might have gone through so she can arrive?"

Both hobbits stood bashfully.

Morwen looked beyond the trees and saw a magnificent castle… one that rivaled even Minas Tirith. "What is that?"

"Cair Paravel." Aragorn said. "Come… Aslan awaits you."

She followed them. Merry and Pippin pulled her from the skirt of her white dress, she laughed at how much they acted like children… she missed them for it. She stumbled along trying not to trip when finally Aragorn scolded them and they let go of her to let her walk around freely. She saw Arwen held Anguriel for her.

Finally they walked into Cair Paravel. Morwen's gaze locked onto Aslan… Around stood thrones… All of which were full but for two at the end. Morwen felt that she had walked into a place full of royal people, so she got down onto her knees.

"Arise." Aslan said, "For these are your equals… all past Kings and Queens of Narnia." He said.

"O-oh…"

"I understand that you come from a place ravaged with war…" A man in one of the thrones said. He had dark hair and olive skin, to his right sat a beautiful woman with white skin and golden hair.

"Yes." She said. "I do not understand rightly how I am here… But all I know is this… I was torn away from my family and a time most inconvenient."

"What is the point." Another said, he, unlike the others looked aged – and sat in the very first throne, to his right sat a woman with kind brown eyes and brown hair twisted into an elegant bun. "When your world faces destruction… soon everyone there will be relocated here."

"Will we leave them without hope?" She asked. Tears burning in her eyes. "I will not –"

"Peace." Aslan said. "Morwen has seen much… more than any of you here." He spoke as he got up.

"Will you not grant me –" Morwen asked.

"I cannot, once you are here you cannot go back to the world that you came from… you are dead to that world."

She put a hand to her stomach. "Please…" She pleaded. "My son, daughter, and Husband… I have to know what will happen – I cannot sit here without knowing… I beg of you!" She got to her knees and clasped her hands as she held them up. She let out a resigned sigh and dropped her hands into her lap, her head hung in dismay. 'What do they care of the affairs of worlds other then their own? Forgive me Legolas… I feel like I have failed you!'

Suddenly a gentle hand was placed onto her head. She looked up into the face of the youngest looking Queen there. She sat down at Morwen's level and drew her into a hug. Morwen has never felt so comforted before. "I understand your woe." She spoke serenely. Her auburn hair hung in soft curls to her waist. A gold wreath was set upon her brow. "And I wish I could do something to help you…" She said sadly, "But… there isn't anything we can do… we are bound to this world."

Morwen looked up at her, "Why?" She whispered. "Why can't I help them?"

"Because…" The Queen said. "Morwen, Daughter of Maedhros… Long has your sword been at your side, but it is time to sheathe your sword… it is time for you to find peace… be glad – for you are in a happy place… and be hopeful, because you will not be alone for long."

Morwen looked down, and at her waist she saw a Phial… in that Phial was a familiar looking liquid. She froze slightly. "It was you." Morwen whispered. "You are the one who saved Legolas…"

The woman nodded with a smile.

"Come with me… Morwen." Aslan said.

She obeyed. He took her into a room that was mostly a shallow pool. "This is how Queen Lucy was able to follow your adventures." He said. "And so I shall permit you to see what will happen in Middle Earth, until the very last moment it lingers."

"Thank you." She whispered.

The Queen from before… Lucy… joined her. "I wish to watch with you." She said.

Morwen nodded. Together they sat at the edge of the pool and watched as Aslan touched it with his nose.

Morwen almost smiled when she saw Legolas' face.

Legolas walked between the ranks, he looked ahead and stood beside Tuor and Elrond. "Open the gates!" He yelled out. The stone wall parted from the middle.

Gandalf was permitted to ride onto Lattar's back, Melda, Calanon, and several others were also paired with Dragons. "Dragons!" Gandalf yelled out. A Roar deafened everyone. "Riders!"

Melda and the others let out battle cries.

"RIDE!" Gandalf yelled. The Dragons and their riders took off into the sky. Melting the snow as they went.

Elrond raised his sword; "RIDERS!"

There was a loud cry that made the dust from the very ceiling of Moria drop onto the ground.

Their Mithril weapons glinted in the sun as they spilled out of the mines like a river. Rider after rider. Narnian after Narnian. Gryphons flew about them gracefully in the sky, on their backs they bore riders. A Phoenix above blazed with the same fire that burned within their hearts. They knew that their army waited for them… and they were ready – ready for death – they knew it was the end… but the refused for them to just go without something that would be worthy of praise in some world unknown.

To the sky the Elves raised a call, a name they called upon since their creation. They called to Elbereth, and to her they sang. The Narnians called out to Aslan.

However, Legolas and Celeb could think of only one person as they rode out to their dooms. Legolas' gaze was narrowed before him; 'I will find you.' He thought fiercely. 'Morwen.'

Both Queens watched on as the riders met the Dark Army, at the head were two figures… "It's her!" Lucy cried out. "The White Witch!"

"…and that…" Morwen felt like she was robbed of breath. "That is Morgoth…" She clenched her fist into the folds of her dress.

"He is so beautiful." Lucy said. "But so Evil…"

"That is how he did all those terrible things…" Morwen whispered. "I look onto the ace of my killer… and I feel nothing but hate." Morwen clenched her fists. Lucy placed a hand on Morwen's and tried to smile. They looked back down. They were engaged in Battle.

Legolas picked himself off the ground as Gimli bumped into him; "These laddie are harder to kill." He said.

"I did not notice." Legolas said sarcastically.

Gimli laughed… trying to bring back the old Legolas he knew. "I wager I can kill more."

"You're on." Legolas said. "I've already killed three!"

"Why you –" Gimli said glaring at the elf as he ran off.

He shot left and right, counting the beings that he felled. 'Five, six, seven –' He thought, realizing their week spot was a spot right in the hollow of the neck. He made sure to yell that out to the other archers.

The Dragons were not left alone; there were giant monsters, greater than the dragons, and blacker, that fought with them.

Legolas looked on in horror as he saw what looked like a sculpture of Snowmane.

"How do you find my work, young King?" A cool voice said. He turned around and saw the White Witch. "Maybe I shall add you to my collection!"

Suddenly he heard a savage cry and Vanglirtána seemingly flew over him to attack the Witch. There was a stream of words he did not understand flying out of both of their mouths, and he was sure he did not want to understand. Suddenly the Witch's staff flew out of her hand and towards Legolas. He caught it.

"QUICKLY!" Vanglirtána yelled. "Break it Legolas!"

He didn't have to be told twice, he held one end in his hand and placed it to the ground then brought his foot down on it, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"FOOL!" The Witch shrieked. "Without me you are all DOOMED!" She said just before she became nothing.

"What did she mean?" Legolas asked.

Vanglirtána shrieked out in pain as she writhed about, out of her lips blood poured. Suddenly a hand came out of her stomach, it was covered in blood. She fell to the ground and bled to her demise. Before Legolas stood Morgoth. His beautiful face was so evil, Legolas felt every cell within him cringe. "I am what she meant." He said. His voice was musical… Legolas turned from him and ran as fast as his weary legs could carry him. Gandalf quickly came to fight him. "Fool!" Morgoth said. "What can a mere Maia do to me?"

"I summon the spirit with the three rings." Gandalf said as he held out his ring. Narya. In his hand he also held Nenya, Galadriel's ring, and Vilya. Together they began to glow and his staff did as well. It changed, and suddenly the head of the staff had three stones set in it. A White one, a Red one, and a Blue one.

Morwen and Lucy were enthralled. Arwen had joined them, as did Merry and Pippin.

"Hey! Look there –" Pippin started.

"Shhh!" Everyone said harshly. He watched on with wide eyes.

Legolas gripped Melda's hand as she flung him onto the dragon behind him. "Anza… Fly!" She said to the dragon.

Legolas and a few other elves continued an aerial assault. His gaze locked onto Gandalf who was single-handedly fighting Morgoth.

Anza let out a shriek that almost flung her riders off her silver back. "The earth! It breaths fire!" She said.

Legolas' eyes widened as the ground opened up and began to spew molten lava. Morgoth seemed to erupt in flames that reached the skies. The flame spread so quickly that none could witness its consuming flames.

The peoples of Middle Earth seemed to witness limitless peace as they slept.

Morwen, Arwen, Lucy, and other Queens walked to the Clearing. There hundreds and hundreds of people lie, sleeping peacefully amongst the grass. Morwen smiled and looked to her companions. "We have to make ready the cities for when they awaken."

The women smiled excitedly as they all ran off.

* * *

Wow... (But see? I told you it wouldn't be long before this chapter will come out.) Despite how soon I was able to publish it - execution of this chapter was just SO difficult... and I am afraid i didn't do it right... (I don't know... you be the judge.) Alas! The next chapter will be my final in this story! And though parting from this story will be quite sad for me... (I am two months short of working on this story for a whole year!) Anyways...

Until Next Chapter!  
-Tari


	32. New Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER:**I Do not own LOTR, that is copyright of the Tolkien Estate and whomever has rights to make the movies... Newline and such, I am merely a fan of Tolkien who wishes she was an elf, but I will opt for writing fan fictions instead. I do not own Narnia either

* * *

Morwen tied her brown locks back as she wore a dress she borrowed from Lucy, her white one was too delicate for her to work in. She rolled up the navy sleeves of the dress and beckoned to someone to help her.

"Yes, My Lady?" A deep voice asked.

She turned around and smiled happily. "Orion!"

He bowed deeply. She laughed and hugged him; "My old friend."

He laughed.

Celeb heard laughter.

'Wait… _laughter?_' He said up and saw his mother hugging a Centaur. Slowly he got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Nan?" He asked.

"Celeb!" She cried out and ran before flinging herself into her son's arms.

He couldn't believe it. "We're dead – I … you!"

She laughed and looked up at him. "Welcome to Narnia."

He looked over her shoulder and saw a woman with long auburn hair and warm brown eyes. Then noticed his mother smirk up at him, he coughed – but that didn't mean the tips of his ears weren't pink.

"NAN!" She heard Melda cry out happily. Morwen staggered back as the 16-year-old tackled her in a hug.

"Melda." Morwen whispered gently.

"Hmm?"

"See that woman over there? With the long red hair?"

"Yes?" Melda's eyes widened slightly as tears rolled down her cheeks; "That's my mother!"

"Go to her." Morwen smiled.

She nodded and ran off.

Calanon watched awkwardly.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter." She said.

He nodded.

She walked amongst those who were yet sleeping, and there she found Legolas. She smiled and sat down beside him. She reached down and gently stroked his cheek, he stirred and opened his eyes to look up at Morwen. He sat up and touched her face gently. "Morwen?"

She smiled broadly and flung herself into his arms. He kissed her shoulder and chuckled. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Narnia." She grinned.

He studied her face and gently caressed her chin with his fingers. "You are beautiful…" He whispered. He let out a shaky sigh; "I never thought I would ever be able to hold you in my arms again." Tears glittered in his eyes.

She moved her hands to wipe his tears away. She kissed his chin and smiled; "Legolas… forget your woes… let us be happy." She said. "These are happy lands."

He looked down and sighed then looked up again with a smile; "You are right… no more sorrow." He said.

She pulled him up and watched him look around. He saw Vanglirtána was not there. His face darkened. She wrapped her arms around his torso and nodded. "She was of the land… and so – she has died with it…" She sighed. "Alas! Such a loss she is…"

Night fell upon the world, and the land was alive; Cair Paravel's halls were full of music, and laughter. Aslan though called for silence in the name of all of the Elementals that had passed away with Middle Earth.

Celeb watched amused as Gimli found Legolas. "Final count… 52." The dwarf said proudly.

Legolas laughed and pulled Morwen closer to him, she was laughing as well; "I surpass you, my friend." He said; his blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "By Three."

Gimli grumbled and stalked off.

"He'll get over it." Legolas smiled down at her.

"I imagine he will." She replied. He raised an eyebrow as he looked up. She followed his gaze as they both saw Melda and Calanon speaking in the privacy of one of the balconies. She laughed quietly.

"What?"

"You… husband… are so typically male." She said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Some things are obvious from the start." She said. "To a woman maybe." She added.

"Well." He said. "Did you notice –"

"Celeb's infatuation with Lucy? Yes… yes I did." She said.

"Will you not allow me one victory with our children?" He asked in mock frustration.

"Sorry… no." She said. "And technically… Melda is not our child."

"I raised her… I think she is." He said with a light scowl.

Morwen shook her head and heard Merry and Pippin sing an awfully familiar song.

They turned around and saw them dancing on a table-top, Aslan watched on with an amused look.

"you can search far an wide

you can drink the whole town dry

but you'll never find a beer so brown

but you'll never find a beer so brown

as the one we drink in our home town

as the one we drink in our home town

you can drink your fancy ales

you can drink 'em by the flagon

but the only brew for the brave and trueeeee...

COMES FROM THE GREEN DRAGON!"

Morwen smiled as she discreetly withdrew to a balcony. She stared at the sea, in the waves she was creatures with the bodies of men, and the hides of dolphins enjoying the festivities from the water. She smiled and leaned against the rail, the air felt new to her… reminiscent of her youth.

Legolas hugged her from behind; she leaned back and closed her eyes. Her expression was serene. "I never thought I would ever find sheer bliss." She said. "For once… it feels nice to feel like I don't have some mission to run off too." She let out a sigh. "I think I could get used to this."

* * *

I hope the Finale wasn't too fluffy ANYWAYS This story has finally come to an end... Farewell! Also- I really have to thank my reviewers (You guys rock... and NEVER fail to put a smile on my face =]) And those who Faved my story as well as put it in their Alerts (You guys gave me that push I needed to keep on writing!) Know I will still appreciate reviews even after this story is complete... again- I thank you all! And I have to thank my friends who have always encouraged me to write ... and my cousin who is probably my most brutal critic... but I am grateful for every bit of advice she has given me (Not necessarily for this story... but another... and now I know what not to do when it comes to stories... thank you Sammy!)

So... This is Tari moving on to her other projects!


End file.
